Posesión Nocturna
by Leonor de Eboli
Summary: Cuando la noche cae sobre Tokio, Mars y Endymion salen a jugar...Y sin permiso...
1. Chapter 1

**Posesión Nocturna**

**Departamento de Darien Shields.**

Los dos muchachos estaban sentados aquella noche en la sala del apartamento del pelinegro bebiendo cervezas y comiendo pizza mientras el rubio hablaba con desesperación.

-…Y eso es todo, luego de meses de no verla conectada, aparece en el chat y no me saluda. ¿Me quieres decir qué significa eso?-pregunta Andrew.

-Es difícil, amigo. Tú sabías desde un inicio que lo más importante para Reika era su profesión y que por sus estudios iban a estar separados mucho tiempo. La amas y aceptaste eso, así que no veo motivo para la queja-declara ecuánime el estudiante de medicina.

-Se eso, hermano…y amo a Reika pero…no puedo evitar sentir que ocupo un lugar muy inferior en su vida. Ya no sé que siento…-toma Andrew otro trago se cerveza. Darien palmea la espalda de su amigo en señal de apoyo-y además…está Makoto…

-Así es. Está Makoto, que es una chica hermosa, buena, linda y enamorada de ti desde hace años a la cual ves a diario. Aunque tienes novia-en tono de reproche Darien.

-Somos amigos…solamente…-dubitativo el rubio.

-Claro. Furuhata, te conozco. Las demás chicas son solo tus amigas, Mako es especial. A veces la miras de una forma que…-molesto Darien.

-¡Bueno que quieres! Soy humano, ella es bellísima y aunque tenga novia no puedo evitar darme cuenta de que hay otras mujeres hermosas por el universo. ¡O me olvidaba! Estoy hablando con el novio perfecto, enamorado modelo y hombre serio que solo tiene ojos para una-termina Andrew con tono de burla.

-No lo digas en ese tono. Es verdad. Yo solo tengo ojos para Serena. Ella y yo tenemos algo tan fuerte, que ni el pasado ni el presente ni el futuro podrán deshacer-comenta el pelinegro con decisión.

-Ya, calmado…era solo broma. En verdad te admiro. Esa dedicación que le pones solo a Serena aun siendo ella una chica que no tiene mucho que…

-¡Furuhata!-molesto Darien se levanta del sillón mirando amenazante a su amigo-¡No permito que menosprecies a Serena!

-¡WOW!...oye, no era para tanto…iba a decir que no tiene mucho que es tu novia. Nada más-se defiende el rubio. Darien se calma y vuelve al sillón.

-Lo siento Andrew. De verdad lo siento. Últimamente no duermo bien, estoy de mal humor…amanezco extrañamente cansado y tengo…perturbadores sueños…

-Me doy cuenta. En clases estás algo distraído y tu no eres así…Deberías tomar un somnífero. Darien en verdad no quería molestarte, fui sincero al decirte que admiro mucho como amas a Serena y el hecho de que puedas mirarla a ella y solo a ella siempre sin que te inquieten las demás chicas. Eso es loable-palmea ahora Andrew la espalda de su amigo. Darien no responde esta vez y mantiene sus ojos fijos en la lámpara de su sala, la cual tiene una pantalla color morado…morado…algo en su cabeza duele un poco al ver ese color-¿Me disculpas por ser tan tonto? Porque de otra forma no me dejarás quedarme aquí.

-¡Aquí! Es una broma…

-Pues no. Están fumigando mi apartamento. No tenía a donde ir y recordé que mi mejor amigo tiene una cama inflable en el armario y mucho espacio en esta sala para un refugiado de guerra-insinúa el rubio.

-¿De guerra?…-refunfuña Darien.

-Si, Guerra contra las cucarachas. Hoy será su Hiroshima-promete Andrew y a su pesar arranca una risa a Darien.

-Está bien…creo que puedes quedarte. Pero te ocupas tu solo de la cama inflable, yo no se nada-se lava las manos Darien.

-Dalo por hecho, verás que no notarás que estoy aquí-promete Andrew-¿Podrías prestarme una pijama?-pide este. Darien mueve negativamente la cabeza fastidiado mientras los dos chicos recogen la caja de pizza y las latas de cerveza.

Una hora mas tarde, el rubio, usando un pijama a rayas, duerme en el colchón inflable acomodado en la sala, abrazando una almohada y mal envuelto en una manta. En la cama de la habitación, con la puerta abierta, Darien se agita en un pesado sueño que lo hace sudar y revolverse entre las sábanas. De repente el reloj del buró marca las 12 de la noche y los ojos azules de Darien Shields se abren de golpe. Se endereza en la cama y baja de esta. Camina directo al baño, toma algo de agua y se moja un poco el cabello y el rostro. Cuando levanta la cara y su reflejo aparece, una sonrisa triunfante cubre sus labios firmes y hay un extraño brillo azul profundo en sus pupilas en vez del ordinario brillo tranquilo de sus pupilas celestes.

-Cada vez eres más difícil de controlar…Dariencito-dice con una voz algo mas grave el joven palmeando su mejilla. Con una renovada confianza regresa a su habitación y se pone la camisa desabotonada sobre la camiseta blanca de tirantes, los pantalones encima del short de la pijama después toma las llaves, deja las zapatillas de interior y se pone los zapatos dirigiéndose a la salida. Pasa al lado de la cama inflable donde Andrew duerme abrazando la almohada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mmm…Mako chan…-balbucea este. El pelinegro sonríe de lado y abre la puerta cerrándola luego tras de si.

Una vez en la calle, el joven de cabello negro corre hacia una dirección que conoce bastante bien mientras se abotona la camisa rosa. Finalmente, luego de caminar unas cuadras, llega a su destino: La escalinata de un templo shintoista. Sigue su carrera y sube los escalones de este hasta llegar arriba donde los Koma-Inu, perros guardianes de roca, parecían darle la bienvenida.

En lugar de entrar por la puerta delantera, rodea con cuidado la zona del Kami-Dana (altar) y avanza hacia una pagoda lateral atravesando el jardín japonés en silencio. La Luz de la luna en cuarto menguante alumbra su silueta cuando se detiene frente a una habitación con una ventana de madera. Alarga su mano y abre la ventana, sonriendo con satisfacción al darse cuenta de que estaba abierta por dentro, como si lo esperara. Una vez que abre la ventana, penetra por esta en la habitación y la entrecierra tras de si. Todo en torno es oscuro, solo alumbra una pequeña velita roja que oscila con el viento de su reciente ingreso.

El olor a incienso y fresas mezclado, tan propio de ese lugar, entra en su nariz y lo aspira con fruición. Da unos pasos dentro y mira en torno. La mesa con libros perfectamente ordenados, el buró con ropa, el teclado eléctrico con algunas partituras, fotos de sus amigas…y junto a la pared, la cama. La luz de la luna penetraba por la ventana que había dejado semiabierta y combinada con los brillos rojos de la vela, otorgaba a la figura dormida y cubierta por las sábanas una iluminación especial marcando de forma sorprendente las curvas del cuerpo aprisionado bajo estas.

Camina en silencio hasta la cama y se sienta en el borde, con los ojos de ese nuevo brillo azul intenso y tormentoso fijos en la figura dormida. Con su mano derecha se atreve a tocar suavemente, casi como en una caricia, los contornos de la cintura y las caderas de la mujer que dormía. Lentamente, fue jalando la suave tela de la sábana hasta que la belleza total de quien esperaba se presentó ante él.

El cabello negro que caía como cascada adornando el rostro de porcelana, los labios rojos, el cuello de alabastro y la figura femenina perfecta que destacaba a pesar de estar vestida con una camiseta de dormir y un corto short amarillo que resaltaba sus lindas y largas piernas. El hombre de cabello negro extendió una mano para tocar la pálida mejilla de la chica, y la dejó resbalar por debajo de la parte superior de la camisa de dormir color rojo, frotando la piel suave en un camino delicado hasta detenerla justo encima de sus senos.

-Mars…despierta…-murmuró él bajando el rostro hasta el oído de la belleza dormida hablando en un extraño y antiguo lenguaje que no se había escuchado en la Tierra por milenios.

La mujer de cabello negro empezó a moverse, las cejas oscuras se arquearon, como si estuviera atrapada en un mal sueño. No mucho tiempo después, se calmó y abrió los ojos, los cuales brillaban con un tono púrpura oscuro muy diferente al tono morado suave que siempre tenían... había algo de tormentoso y terrible en esos ojos cuando se encontraron con las pupilas azul intenso mirándola con deseo. Una mueca entre sonriente y malévola curvó sus labios, y no parecía en absoluto preocupada por la mano que se había atrevido a tocarla bajo la blusa.

-Endymion…-murmuró al fin el nombre con un tono profundo de voz, casi un susurro.

El hombre de cabello negro sonrió cuando la sensual mujer de ojos amatista agarró su mano y tiró de él hacia la cama. Giraron ambos y la mujer se instaló justo en la parte superior, con su cadera a horcajadas sobre la cintura de él y con la cascada de cabello negro cubriéndolos a los dos. Las manos de la mujer desabotonaban lentamente la camisa del hombre de cabello negro.

-Llegué a pensar que no podrías venir esta noche…-murmuró ella en la misma lengua antigua y extraña y de un tirón eliminó la camisa dejando al hombre solo con la camiseta sin mangas.

-Me costó algo de trabajo que Darien me dejara tomar el control…-respondió él alzando su mano y comenzó a delinear los labios de color rojo de la mujer con la punta de su dedo pulgar-se resiste todo lo que puede…

-Entiendo…creo que Rei también está empezando a sospechar…-responde la mujer tomando el pulgar del hombre entre sus dientes blancos y fuertes y mordiéndolo levemente.

-Mmm… ella es terca, como tú, cariño- opinó en el mismo lenguaje extraño el hombre sacando el pulgar de la boca de ella, sólo para agarrar a la mujer de las caderas y jalarla hacia él. Sus labios se acercaron quedando a centímetros de distancia, pero sin tocarse.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué espera, su majestad?-pregunta ella en su susurro.

-Creo que me agrada este juego nuestro…llevamos tantos milenios así que…pensar que hayamos podido vencerlo todo y estar aquí me abruma…no se si pueda mantener mi pacto…-habla él.

-Lo único que yo sé, Endymion, es que si no aprovechamos el tiempo, "Ellos" pueden intentar volver y eso no nos gustaría…¿O si?-cuestiona la mujer de ojos morados de nuevo en el lenguaje antiguo que ambos hablaban.

-Desde luego que no, Lady Mars-decidió él y al fin se atrevió a besarla. Primero, solo rozó los labios rojos, casi en una caricia, pero en cuanto ella entreabrió los suyos, el beso se hizo más íntimo y él estrechó su abrazo. Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda perfecta de la mujer; se besaron durante varios minutos, sólo interrumpidos por una risa o un suspiro ahogado.

Él recorría con sus manos la espalda, caderas y glúteos de la mujer sobre su cuerpo mientras se besaban casi con desesperación; no había ni un solo resquicio de aire entre sus cuerpos y ella sentía que se quemaba por dentro, abrumada por las sensaciones que ese beso estaba desatando.

Cuando se separaron, los dos respiraban agitadamente y estaban igualmente aferrados al cuerpo del otro; ella se estremeció al ver el reflejo de su propio deseo, nítido y claro en los ojos azul intenso al mirarla…su entrepierna palpitaba y su piel ardía.

Endymion, aun jadeando, tomó a la mujer sobre él del cuello, la jaló levemente hacia abajo y comenzó a besar primero y succionar después en el punto de pulso.

-Mmm…Majestad…-susurró ella, con los dedos enredados en el pelo oscuro y desordenado del hombre- Usted sabe que no puede dejar marcas…

El hombre gruñó soltando un poco la piel enrojecida, pero sonrió al escuchar los leves gemidos de la mujer sobre él, y volvió a chupar el cuello ahora con más fuerza ganando un gemido mucho más fuerte. La soltó después, acariciando las marcas de sus dientes oscuros sobre la piel blanca.

-Va a ser algo digno de ver…me pregunto cómo explicará la sensata y virginal doncella de templo esta pequeña muestra de pasión-dijo él en el mismo lenguaje antiguo con el que estaban los dos hablando.

Mars rio un poco, sin aliento, inclinó la cabeza y ajuntó la frente con la de él, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Ellos no están listos todavía para entender lo que hay entre nosotros dos…-opinó ella.

-Por supuesto que lo están-opinó el hombre con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa de dormir de su compañera, ahuecando sus pechos.

-¡Deten…detente!…¡dejar de cambiar el tema!…-entrecortada ella, dijo esas palabras mezcladas con un gemido cuando el joven de ojos azules empezó a frotar sus pezones. Su espalda se arqueó, presionando su pecho en las manos callosas y fuertes de él- ¡Dios! ¡Endymion!...

-Creo que Darien y Rei están listos para recordar…- opinó Endymion, pasando sus dedos a través de los pezones de la chica, y agregó, en voz baja y gruesa, usando el mismo lenguaje antiguo-además, no me digas que tu virginal Rei chan no tiene sueños sobre Darien…

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, los extremos de su pelo negro envolvían el cuerpo del hombre, estaba sonrojada y con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Tu Rei no sueña con Darien?-volvió a preguntar él en un susurró y pellizcó los picos endurecidos, sonriendo cuando ella gritó.

-Si…si sigues…llevando esto al extremo…alguien… Serena... o los gatos… seguro…sospecharán…¡AAAh!- gritó ella tratando de hilar frases coherentes en medio de la bruma de excitación que las manos del hombre le estaban provocando.

-¡Al demonio todos!-se quejó en el viejo lenguaje Endymion-¡Ellos son parte de la razón de que no podamos amarnos, para empezar!- Una de sus manos dejó el pecho izquierdo de la pelinegra y se trasladó hacia abajo; sus uñas iban tocando la piel sensible del abdomen tonificado de la mujer-pero creo que lo que tenemos Usted y yo, Lady Mars, es más fuerte que el destino-aseguró él.

-Endy…mion…deten…te…no puedes…-El hombre sonrió y trazó el contorno del oído de la muchacha con su lengua.

-Por favor…Sólo por esta vez…hemos esperado mucho…una eternidad, de hecho-habló Endymion.

-Pero Rei…ella es ... sigue siendo virgen, y si tu…como Endymion…llevas esto a…otro nivel…quizá ellos no puedan manejarlo…y…¡AHHH!-se quejó sin poder terminar la frase cuando la mano del hombre ya había desaparecido bajo los shorts de color amarillo de ella.

-¡Vaya! ¿Lady Mars, sin ropa interior? Tu virginal y sensata Rei si que es perversa…-se burló el hombre -¿Sabe una cosa, Lady Mars? Sus palabras dicen algo muy diferente a lo que dice su cuerpo-habla el hombre de cabello negro el pulgar del hombre rozó su clítoris, frotando de una manera rápida y áspera-pero si tienes tanto miedo de las consecuencias quizá es mejor que me detenga…-termina y abandona la tarea que sus dedos estaban haciendo bajo el short de la chica, hasta que escucha el gemido de protesta de la mujer de ojos púrpura, quien tomándolo de ambas muñecas lo calva en la cama con una fuerza inusitada para besarlo en los labios con fiereza. Se separan casi sin aliento y la mujer de cabello negro es quien besa ahora la barbilla y el cuello del hombre bajo ella hasta susurrar en su oído.

-No puede jugar con fuego y pretender salir ileso…majestad…y si ya ha encendido la hoguera tiene la obligación de intentar apagarla-el tono gutural en que ha dicho esas palabras consigue hacer difícil la respiración de Endymion; iba a decir algo en respuesta cuando notó la mano de ella bajando lentamente la cremallera de su pantalón de mezclilla y metiendo su mano dentro. Ahora quien tuvo que aguantar un gemido involuntario fue él.

-Vaya...tu fiel y enamorado Darien Shields parece estar muy excitado…y por una chica que no es su novia-se burló ella tocando con sus manos hábilmente la erección del hombre.

-Yo…yo no niego jamás que mi…Darien…sueña con tu Rei chan a menudo…-entrecortadamente él mientras siente como las manos de ella remueven su pantalón y short al mismo tiempo hacia abajo y se levanta un poco de la cama con agilidad para permitirle eliminarlos por completo. Una vez libre, ella lo sujeta de las muñecas y se vuelve a montar a horcajadas sobre él.

-¿Ansioso…majestad?-pregunta con tono seductor la de ojos amatista.

-Solo lo ansioso que unos cuantos milenios de espera me han dejado, Lady Mars-responde en el lenguaje antiguo, Endymion y sube su mano hasta detenerla en el elástico del short de dormir de la chica-Y no puedo decir que algunos detalles de esta forma de recordar no sean agradables…

-Endymion…por favor…-murmuró ella en un susurro ahogado en la antigua lengua muerta.

-¿Por favor? ¿Por favor qué, Lady Mars?-cuestionó el hombre. Una risa brotaba de la garganta de Mars cuando se levantó para permitirle a él deslizar el short de la pijama hacia abajo, para después apoyar la frente contra la de Endymion-Vaya…parece que no solamente nuestro buen Darien está excitado. Tu pequeña doncella de templo tampoco puede reprimir su deseo.

-¿Qué puedo decir?...yo sé como escoger a mis rencarnaciones-responde la mujer.

El hombre mordisqueó la oreja pequeña, de color rosa y después de un movimiento brusco, giró hasta aprisionar a la mujer debajo de él.

-Igual yo…-respondió y entonces, sin poder contenerse más, comenzó a tocar con sus dedos la parte más íntima de la mujer bajando a la vez para besarla apasionadamente.

La pelinegra se quejó el beso del hombre y como pudo trató de articular las palabras, sin mucho éxito, pues él con su mano libre tomaba con fuerza las caderas y glúteos de la chica y rozaba su propia erección contra ella.

Mars ahogó un sollozo, con sus uñas arañando los omóplatos del hombre, cuando la euforia comenzó a dominarla, muy lejos de su control.

-Sin embargo…quieres que ocurra…¿No, Mars?- El hombre le susurró al oído con su voz grave en aquel lenguaje antiguo –Tanto tu como Rei nos desean a Darien y a mí y no lo pueden controlar…¿Me quieres dentro de ti, no es así?

-¡Endymion!- se quejó ella, levantando la cabeza, con el flequillo negro enmarañado sobre la frente sudorosa cuando al fin la embistió por primera vez. El primer intento fue duro y algo áspero, y ella aún en medio de la abrumadora sensación de sentirlo dentro, logró mirarlo a los ojos de azul profundo y tormentoso contemplando en el reflejo de estos su mismo deseo; a pesar de que sus caderas se estaban moviendo contra el miembro erecto de él y tenía los labios hinchados, los ojos vidriosos y la respiración jadeante , debía hacer uso de su autocontrol, por el bien de la chica que ahora dormía en el lejano lugar de su subconsciente al que la había confinado…

-No me gusta…que hagas esto…-

Él sonrió, sintiendo los muslos de la chica tratar de apretar alrededor de él.

-Mientes…te encanta cuando hago esto-dijo él con voz ronca y comenzó a moverse adoptando un ritmo lento primero y después más acelerado.

-¡Dios, Endymion ...por favor... no puedo ... soportarlo más!- Rei gimió cuando sintió aquellas embestidas fuertes y constantes reprendiéndose a si misma por no haber mantenido la calma de otras ocasiones y haberle permitido llegar tan lejos.

La sacerdotisa de pelo negro odiaba la idea de que él tuviera tanto poder sobre ella. Rei era en general la persona dominante en sus relaciones cotidianas, pero debía aceptar que la pobre chica no estaba en posición de quejarse ahora. Podía no estar presente su mente pero su cuerpo sí que lo estaba disfrutando. De alguna manera, esta noche, con Endymion, no le importaba perder o ceder…incluso lo necesitaba…¡Dioses si! ¡Lo había deseado tanto por milenios!...

Mars gemía de placer absoluto mientras se miraba a los ojos de un azul profundo del hombre que durante tanto tiempo había deseado. Sus manos se apoderaron de las sábanas en la cama con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Su espalda se arqueó fuera de la cama. El orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo como ella y Endymion llegaron a su clímax juntos, por primera vez, finalmente, liberando la tensión sexual que se habían creado entre ellos durante milenios.

-¡Endymion!- gritó ella el nombre en medio de la euforia del placer y unos segundos más tarde, su vista se volvió blanca y perdió todo el conocimiento de quién o dónde estaba.

Cuando regresó de nuevo, estaba sujeta por unos brazos fuertes y el hombre de cabello negro la estaba besando con suavidad en los pómulos y la nariz de una manera dulce. Ella sonrió y se abrazó del musculoso torso del hombre aún cubierto por la camiseta sin manga ocultando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de él y escuchando los latidos de su corazón hasta que ambos corazones latieron a un ritmo normal y constante. Endymion enlazó los dedos de sus manos.

-No te preocupes…ellos no recordarán nada de esto…y la verdad ya no podía contenerme más; pocas veces tenemos posibilidad de mantenernos tanto tiempo en sus cuerpos-dijo él acariciando el cabello negro de la mujer que descansaba sobre su pecho. Ella se enderezo y lo miró sonriente para besarlo rápidamente en los labios.

-Lo sé, su majestad, no debe disculparse…ambos lo deseábamos. Creo que esto pasa cuando reprimes tantas vidas un amor como el nuestro-acabó ella y ambos se besaron de nuevo con pasión, pero esta vez ella interrumpió el beso; estaba haciendo algunos gestos con los ojos cerrados como si algo le doliera. Sus hombros empezaron a temblar y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Mars? ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó él preocupado, acariciando su mejilla, y luego de que ella se calmó una sonrisa cautelosa apareció en su rostro.

-Todo bien…pero creo que Rei es demasiado terca…está recuperando el control…-respondió ella ya en japonés.

-Entonces debo irme- le respondió Endymion, retirando unos mechones de cabello negro del rostro pálido de Mars hablando igual que ella ya en japonés.

-Creo que sería lo mejor-asintió ella sin ocultar la decepción en su voz. Se levantó de la cama y se puso de nuevo el corto short amarillo que estaba en el suelo. Endymion se puso su pantaloncillo corto de la pijama y los pantalones también y ella acomodó las sábanas de la cama dejando una de ellas en el cesto de la ropa sucia y cambiándola por otra limpia. Entonces sintió unos brazos fuertes envolverse en su cintura de forma posesiva.

Mars se mordió los labios, sintiendo que su cuerpo reaccionaba de nuevo a la cercanía del hombre que la abrazaba.

-Voy a volver en un par de días-susurró una voz grave en su oído. Ella sonrió.

-Es mejor que lo intentemos hasta dentro de un par de semanas. Rei es fuerte espiritualmente y se resiste a que la confine, además con lo que pasó esta noche…he tenido que esforzarme mucho, casi se despierta con un jadeo, para encontrarse al novio de su mejor amiga, sudoroso y desnudo en la parte superior de ella…y si eso pasa muere de un síncope-bromea ella. Endymion la toma de los hombros y la gira para mirarla de frente.

-Es cada vez peor para controlarlos, ¿no?- comentó Endymion, en voz baja, juntando su frente con la de la mujer frente a él y aspirando su perfume-hueles igual que en el pasado…

-Endymion…quizás no tengamos la fuerza para hacer esto mucho más…después de todo sigue siendo prohibido…

-Quizá es precisamente por ser prohibido que tenemos que buscar estos caminos…¿No crees?-pregunta él-Aunque aún podemos intentar que ellos se enamoren de verdad en el presente…

Mars se hecho a reír y peinó con sus dedos el desordenado cabello negro del joven.

-Usted sabe que eso no se puede…su majestad…-decidió ella y se inclinó para darle un beso final en la comisura de sus labios-no quiero ser la responsable de arruinar el futuro…y además para mí esta bien así.

-Para mi no, pero prefiero tenerte de esta forma a no tenerte jamás-acabó él y besó la frente de la chica-Regresaré cuando vuelva a lograr controlar a Darien…

-Y yo estaré esperándole…majestad…-asintió ella, mientras él se alejaba y se dirigió a la ventana, dirigiendo una última mirada por encima del hombro a la chica que ya se había recostado en la cama y envuelto en la sábana. Después se fue de la misma manera que había entrado.

Unos segundos después de que la ventana se cerrara, Rei despierta con un grito ahogado, sentándose en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos en total estado de shock, jadeando y con la frente cubierta de sudor. Preocupada se pone de pie y da algunos pasos por la habitación hacia el tocador sobre el que hay un vaso con agua, el cual toma y trata se serenarse.

-Solo debió ser un sueño…un muy…muy extraño sueño - murmuró para sí misma la sacerdotisa, mirando en el espejo del tocador su cara sonrojada aun con el calor. Sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos y las imágenes de unos ojos azul tormentoso, una voz grave y una sensación de calor llegaron a su mente-Creo que debo tomar somníferos…-se dijo al fin dispuesta a volver a la cama.

No había dado mas que dos pasos cuando regresó aterrada a ver de nuevo su reflejo en el espejo, tocando con sus dedos la marca de dientes ahora enrojecida en su cuello.

-¡Por el gran Kami!-asustada ella al ver aquella marca y sin poder explicarse nada más, caminó hacia su cama hasta que sus pies se enredaron con una tela en el suelo. La tomó en sus manos y la miró-¿Una camisa de hombre?..-la llevó a la nariz y aspiró la loción que despedía. No necesito mucho para darse cuenta de que era la misma loción de…-Esto no puede estar pasando…no con Él…¡Gran Kami!…lo que menos quiero es tenerlo que ver…y menos para preguntarle si olvidó una camisa suya en mi habitación…-se quejó ella frotando sus sienes y dejando la camisa en el sesto de la ropa sucia regresó a la cama a intentar dormir…intentar es la palabra correcta, porque no logró conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

En el apartamento de Darien, la puerta se abrió lentamente y el joven con camiseta blanca sin mangas entró en el lugar caminando hasta dejar las llaves al lado del florero en que siempre las ponía para después regresar a la habitación, dejar las zapatillas de interior, y tumbarse en la cama con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol y los movimientos de su brazo lo despertaron.

-¡Darien! ¡Oye despierta ya!...tengo tres minutos moviéndote y nada. Parecía que estabas casi en coma. ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunta el rubio. Darien se levanta y se estira bostezando con fuerza.

-Muy bien…creo que jamás en toda mi vida había dormido mejor que esta noche.

-Se nota. Estabas prácticamente muerto, pero con una sonrisa tan extraña que me dabas envidia…¿Qué soñabas, picarón?...-le da un codazo en rubio-O mas bien "Con quién soñabas"-ironiza él.

Darien ríe de buena gana.

-Sinceramente, Andrew, me gustaría recordarlo. Es como si de pronto estuviera libre de algo que hace muchísimo tiempo quisiera hacer y no podía hacer, satisfecho, completo…¡Feliz!...y no se cómo explicarlo.

-Pues ya no le busques explicación y levántate o vamos a llegar tarde a la universidad. En compensación a la hospitalidad hice wafles-habla Andrew caminando hacia la cocina del apartamento mientras Darien se levanta desconcertado al ver un detalle curioso…

-¿Me dormí con pantalones?-cuestiona al verse la prenda puesta siendo que había recordado perfectamente como se la quitó la noche anterior. Un aroma extrañamente familiar llega a su nariz; huele la camiseta blanca-¿Incienso y fresas?...esto huele como…como a ...-en su mente aparece perfectamente el nombre que el perfume evoca pero no se atreve a decirlo. Se levanta y camina hacia la silla en que dejaba siempre su ropa buscando su camisa de botones, pero no está por ningún lado-¡Andrew! ¿Viste mi camisa rosa de botones?

-¡Claro que si! La traías ayer puesta, te la quitaste para dormir, recuerdo porque me diste luego la pijama que me prestaste-responde gritando el rubio desde la cocina-¡Debe estar en la silla de tu ropa, vi como la dejabas en la cabecera!

Darien extrañado se sienta de nuevo en la cama y suspira hondo. Un extraño brillo rojo hiere su pupila y luego mira como en la costura de la camisa blanca de tirantes estaba enganchada una pequeña gema roja engarzada en oro. La desprende y mira perfectamente el pequeño arete. No había lugar a dudas. El arete…el perfume…

-¿Rei?-cuestiona incrédulo el chico frotando su cabello con desesperación y cerrando los ojos aparece en su mente la imagen de unos ojos púrpura tormentosos, una risa melodiosa y una voz seductora que acelera su pulso-Esto no puede ser verdad…¿Por qué ella?-se cuestiona el joven mirando el arete entre sus dedos-¿Ahora que hago? ¿Lo devuelvo?-se pregunta.

-¡Darien ven de una vez a desayunar o vamos a llegar tarde!-le grita Andrew.

-¡Ya voy mamá!-bromea el pelinegro y buscando otra camisa en el armario y se dirige al baño para asearse. Cuando se retira la camiseta blanca sin mangas un extraño dolor en la espalda lo acomete. La tela blanca tiene indudables marcas de…-¿Sangre?-mira Darien la prenda de tela, para después girarse y ver en el reflejo del espejo las extrañas marcas de uñas. Un suspiro es su única respuesta. Deja su ropa limpia para entrar a la ducha, pero antes, guarda la pequeña gema roja en el bolso de su camisa limpia.

Una vez afuera, el rubio le ha servido ya el café y los wafles.

-Vaya, pensé que jamás saldrías.

-Huele muy bien. Creo que si cocinas así de delicioso no me molestaría darte asilo mas seguido-afirma el pelinegro.

-Es lo mínimo que debía hacer, amigo.

-Oye…una pregunta…¿Tienes el número de teléfono de Rei?-pregunta Darien. Andrew sonríe con malicia.

-¡WOHOOOO! ¿Así que tu solo piensas en tu amorcito corazón rubio no?-pregunta con tono burlón el rubio guiñándole un ojo. Un sonrojo que ni el mismo Darien sabe de donde salió lo acomete.

-No digas tonterías…es solo que…necesito preguntarle sobre el costo de una ceremonia que un senpai necesita en Hikawa, así que no hagas conjeturas.

-Vale…si claro, tengo su móvil. Mako me lo pasó alguna vez que intentamos salir en una cita cuádruple y…

-¿Rei? ¿Rei en una cita?-se alarma Darien.

-Si…¿Qué tiene de malo? Es soltera ¿No?-responde el rubio mientras busca en su celular el número.

-Si…eso supongo…-extrañamente incómodo el pelinegro.

-Ya…aquí está-pasa Andrew el teléfono a su amigo que lo copia en su propio teléfono.

-Gracias…te debo una, Furuhata-asiente él y luego se levanta y va por su maletín.

-¡Oye! ¡No vas a acabar el desayuno!

-No…tengo algo que hacer. Te veo en la Universidad en la clase de Kamiyamada-se despide Darien y tomando sus llaves sale del apartamento.

-Típico, uno se mata en la cocina todo el día y para qué…-finge Andrew una lágrima y luego ríe divertido comiendo su walfe y también el de su amigo con mucho apetito-Este Darien…le gusta hacerse tonto solo…no tengo nada contra Serena pero si cambia de rumbo no me molestaría.

Mientras tanto, Darien va en su moto corriendo por la calle con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, no tiene mucha idea de qué está pasándole, pero si sabe que una sola persona tiene las respuestas…

-Rei Hino…-murmura al fin mientras acelera su moto y esta se pierde por las calles de Tokio…

**NOTAS FINALES: ¡OMEDETO! Feliz cumpleaños a mi amiga querida Vientoaguamarina, quien es muy fan de esta pareja y me contó en el MSN que desde hace unos años la persigue la mala suerte en sus cumpleaños y le pasan cosas malas, así que, aprovechando las vacaciones de mi maestría le dejo este pequeño regalito para ella y todas las Mars fans con todo mi cariño =) **

**Acepto que me encanta la pareja pero igual no soy muy buena en lemon disculparán si no es lo mejor pero lo que cuenta es el cariño. ¡Gracias a todos los que estos días me han estado animando para seguir escribiendo! El Fénix puede ocultar su fulgor pero su brillo es eterno!**

**ATTE: LADY PHOENIX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Posesión Nocturna II**

_El hombre abrió los ojos e instintivamente llevó su mano a un lado de la cama y al no sentir a quien esperaba sentir se enderezó entre las sábanas de seda y miró en torno. Su sonrisa se volvió luminosa y el brillo en sus profundos ojos azules intensamente apasionado cuando miró, sentada en el borde de la cama, a la mujer, cuya silueta perfecta y sensual se dibujaba en toda su estatuaria belleza a través de la luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal de la habitación. Él se enderezó y aun con la sábana enredada malamente entre su torso musculoso se puso de rodillas y caminando sobre la cama con estas y sus manos se acercó a ella._

_Al estar cerca, delicadamente apartó con sus manos el cabello negro de la mujer de su espalda y lo colocó a un lado del hombro marfileño sin evitar para nada rosar con sus dedos la piel perfecta de la espalda desnuda de ella. Para él fue perfectamente perceptible el temblor que recorrió la piel de su hermosa compañera cuando la tocó y sonrió satisfecho mientras besaba su hombro con un camino de besos suaves._

_-¿Qué haces?-pregunta el hombre con voz ronca cerca de la oreja de la mujer mientras se sienta a sus espaldas y pasa sus brazos por la cintura desnuda de ella atrayéndola en un abrazo intenso y apasionado._

_-Cosiendo tu camisa…ayer fui demasiado…-dice la joven con voz algo ahogada._

_-¿Salvaje?-susurra sonriente el hombre deteniendo su barbilla en el hombro de ella que sonríe con nerviosismo arrancando una sonrisa del de ojos azules. Le fascinaba que sus palabras aún pusieran nerviosa a una mujer como ella._

_-Iba a decir apasionada…pero ya que la denominaste de tal modo no puedo sino aceptarlo-responde la pelinegra que con una aguja e hilo blanco unía un desgarre de la camisa masculina con cuidadosas puntadas. _

_-Deja eso…y regresemos a la cama…aun no amanece y hay muchas cosas que aún quiero hacer contigo-habla con voz ronca el hombre subiendo sus manos en caricia intensa por el abdomen desnudo de su compañera hasta detenerse en el nacimiento de sus senos._

_-¿Y cómo…va a explicar el estado de su…regia indumentaria…señor príncipe?-inquiere como puede ella cortando la pregunta por el gemido intenso que salió de su garganta al momento que él tomó sus senos con ambas manos mientras con dos de sus dedos pellizcaba suavemente la piel blanca de uno de los pechos de ella. La mujer dejó caer la ropa que cosía. _

_-Diciendo que una hada de fuego me secuestró cuando iba para mis habitaciones-respondió el. Una sonrisa de la mujer pelinegra que de pronto, con uno de esos arranques de apasionamiento que tanto amaba él, lo empujó sobre la cama con fuerza quedando encima, a horcajadas, con la bella cortina de cabellos oscuros enmarcando su rostro que sonreía con la expresión más sensual que el hombre pudiera recordar, mientras lo sujetaba de las muñecas._

_-No puso mucha resistencia, majestad-respondió ella._

_-Nunca la puedo poner…tu mandas-cedió el encantado antes de que ella bajara su rostro y chocara con violencia desmedida sus labios con los de él en una apasionada danza de pasión…_

-Hino…Hino…¡HINO!-el golpe sobre la butaca la hizo salir de su ensoñación y abrir los ojos de golpe dándose cuenta, con las risas de los compañeros de clase, que no estaba en una habitación oscura con sábanas de seda sino en el salón y la mirada severa del profesor francés le indicó que, en efecto, se había quedado dormida en clases.

- Boissieu sama…-balbuceó ella.

-Ponga cuidado lo que queda de la clase, Hino san, y véame al final-concluyente el profesor francés mientras la chica asintió y sacó apresurada su tablet para seguir las anotaciones de la clase de Estadística orando por que el color rojo de sus mejillas sea atribuido por sus compañeros a la vergüenza de haberse quedado dormida y no a la naturaleza de sus sueños.

Al final de la clase la joven esperó a que sus compañeros salieran y luego se acercó al escritorio del profesor que terminaba de desconectar su laptop del proyector del aula.

-Boissieu sama…Gomen-apenada la chica se inclina. El francés baja sus gafas y clava sus ojos verdes en la joven japonesa.

-Hino san…¿No está durmiendo bien?-inquiere el profesor.

-Últimamente no, Boissieu sama…de igual forma no debí dormir en clase-se excusa la joven.

-Lo pasaré por alto solo porque siempre ha sido Usted una alumna modelo y la mejor de la clase. Y como consejo, busque una solución. Algo de herbolaria o medicina natural a veces hace efecto o un ejercicio para que el estrés de fin de semestre no la abrume.

-Arigatou Boissieu sama, le aseguro que no se repetirá. Mañana mismo recibirá mi ensayo en su correo-se despide ella estrechando la mano del francés.

-Saludos a su padre, Hino san, hace tiempo que no viene a preguntar por Usted, pero si viene pasaremos por alto este detalle-Rei se sonroja más al pensar en las posibilidades de que su padre se enterara de que se quedó dormida en clase de Estadística.

-Le agradezco, Boissieu sama. Con su permiso-se aleja la joven saliendo del salón y caminando apresurada por los pasillos de la Universidad de Meiji hacia los baños, donde entra apresurada y dejando su maletín en el suelo se mira en el espejo respirando agitadamente-esto no puede estarme pasando…va en aumento… es…imposible que ahora incluso de día…-balbucea la de ojos morados.

Con cuidado, Rei desenrolla la bufanda que cubría su cuello y desabrocha unos botones de su blusa color paja mirando por encima del encaje de su sujetador blanco la marca enrojecida. Un suspiro profundo de la chica y luego de abrochar los botones se moja las manos y la cara para tratar de volver en sí. Luego se seca con una toalla de papel y sale de los baños caminando hacia la salida de la Universidad hacia el estacionamiento donde busca el Mazda rojo estacionado al final de una larga fila de autos. Al llegar quita la alarma.

-¡Rei san!-la llama alguien, ella voltea y mira acercarse corriendo al joven castaño de ojos verdes que le sonríe-Te alcancé…

-Sean kun-saluda ella al joven irlandés que era su compañero de intercambio de la Universidad de Dublín-¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado?

-Si me dejas de pasada en Shibuya estaría bien. Voy a comprar una memoria nueva, con todas las tareas del semestre la que traje de casa ya está llena-sonríe el chico. Rei asiente y abre la puerta del lado del copiloto para su compañero de clases entrando ella en la del piloto y encendiendo el auto sale del estacionamiento.

-Lindo auto. No tienes mucho con él…¿Verdad? Antes tomabas el bus-comenta el chico.

-Recién lo compré, es de segunda mano, modelo pasado, y lo estoy pagando aún, pero me facilita la vida más ahora que estoy estudiando y trabajando.

-Eso supe. Así que ayudante en las oficinas de Murayama…

-Gané la colocación y no quise desaprovechar. A dos años de elecciones están en plena campaña ya-indica ella mientras conduce por las calles de Tokio.

-¿Y tu padre no te dice nada por estar trabajando con un político de un partido contrario al suyo?-inquiere el joven Irlandés, que aunque extranjero estaba muy bien enterado de la política japonesa. Rei sonríe de lado recordando el "trato" al que llegó con Takeshi para aceptar que pagara su costosísima carrera en Meiji.

-Otou san es un hombre de política, Sean kun, él sabe que en este juego cada quien decide de qué lado está y también sabe la enorme enseñanza que me dejará trabajar directamente para Tomiichi Murayama-termina la chica y se detiene en un alto.

-¿Tienes insomnio?-inquiere el chico irlandés. Un nuevo sonrojo de ella-no te apenes, es entendible, con el fin del semestre muchos no dormimos por las tareas.

-Si eso debe ser…veré si con un té relajante mejoro. Qué vergüenza hoy en la clase-dice ella apenada.

-No te preocupes, todos alguna vez nos hemos dormido en clase-sonríe el joven irlandés-Rei san…una cosa más…¿Sería posible que alguna vez te pueda acompañar a las oficinas del Partido Social Demócrata? Me gustaría ver más de cerca cómo funciona un partido político japonés y hacer unas entrevistas para mi proyecto final.

-No hay problema Sean kun, justo mañana por la tarde voy a llevar unos informes de sondeos ciudadanos en los que estoy trabajando, pasa a Hikawa a eso de las seis y vamos-accede ella.

-¡Arigatou, Rei san! Eres maravillosa-se emociona el chico y besa la mejilla de la pelinegra que le sonríe amistosamente-Aquí me bajo-Rei se orilla para que el chico baje en una zona del centro de Shibuya en que había muchas tiendas electrónicas y el luego de bajar cierra la puerta despidiéndose con la mano.

-Hasta mañana a las seis, Sean kun…-dice la chica.

-Es una cita-le guiña un ojo el chico irlandés a Rei y ella tomando todo a broma sonríe mientras arranca su Mazda rojo de regreso a la avenida que la conduce a casa. Mientras conduce se mira en el retrovisor y nota sus ojeras y las marcas de los anteriores moretes en su cuello.

-De verdad necesito ayuda…mucha ayuda…-se dice a si misma la joven mientras estaciona su auto en la acera de enfrente de Hikawa y baja su maletín.

**Templo Hikawa, dos horas después.**

La Suzuki roja se estaciona frente a la escalinata del templo Hikawa y el joven pelinegro se quita el casco mirando hacia arriba con sus ojos azul cielo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recorría solo las escaleras del templo Shintoista, algunas veces había ido con Serena pero solo evitaba hacerlo…un momento…¿Evitaba?...se tuvo que confesar a si mismo que sí, que deliberadamente lo evitaba. En verdad sus relaciones con la mejor amiga de su novia eran cordiales y amistosas, como debía ser, pero algo en su interior le hacía evitar siempre quedarse a solas con ella o visitarla solo. No podía decir si era cierto malestar por haber tenido una relación en el pasado, o más que eso, por jamás haber tocado el tema del final de su noviazgo cuando él comenzó a salir con Serena.

Subió dos escalones y luego los volvió a bajar, acobardado. Después suspiró. En verdad no lograba vencer cierto temor de cómo sería el trato de ella hacia él al verla a solas…además…¿Qué le diría? ¿Que ha tenido sueños extraños y perturbadores de los que solo recuerda su aroma y que tiene uno de sus aretes?.

Sí que era complicado. Además el mismo sentía que había partes de su noviazgo que jamás quedaron aclaradas. Ella jamás lo pidió y él nunca tuvo la voluntad para tocar ese tema. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar en Hikawa y en ella? Respuestas…solo respuestas… no tenía nada de malo visitarla.

-Bien, Darien, hazlo, solo hazlo, pórtate natural- se dijo a sí mismo el joven y decidido subió a grandes zancadas los escalones de Hikawa hasta la cima de la colina donde el Torii del templo y los dos komainu parecían imponer más la entrada del visitante. Al fin se decide y entra en el templo caminando por la explanada hacia el kami-dana el cual no puede resistirse a tocar y aplaudir dos veces con respeto. Cuando está allí de pie, puede recordar algunas escenas de hace unos años, cuando él entraba a Hikawa sin reservas ni remordimientos. Hasta ese momento nunca se había acordado de nuevo de esos días.

A sus oídos llegan sin embargo, las voces conocidas de Rei y de su abuelo y algo instintivo, más fuerte que él, lo hace ocultarse tras un árbol y mirarlos pasar.

-Si ni siquiera el té de raíces te hizo efecto entonces no sé qué más hacer, hija-habla el sacerdote-hemos intentado todo lo posible e imposible desde acupuntura hasta somníferos poderosos.

-Lo sé abuelo y esto realmente me está matando. Un día más sin poder dormir y creo que me echarán de la facultad. Ahora ha empeorado, me pasa incluso de día-confiesa ella. Darien, oculto tras el árbol, clava sus ojos azules en la joven pelinegra que se queja, y no puede dejar de notar las marcas violáceas debajo de los ojos de ella…¿Era acaso que también tenía pesadillas?.

-Y no te has planteado quizá…-comenta el anciano-que esos sueños no deben irse hasta que descubras porqué los tienes-insinúa él. Un evidente sonrojo de la joven pelinegra perfectamente bien percibido por el chico oculto tras el árbol.

-No digas eso, abuelo, no existe razón válida para que alguien tenga pesadillas y estas estén arruinando su vida-se queja ella.

-Veré que puedo hacer para contrarrestarlas, aunque me parece que la única respuesta la encontrarás cuando te enteres de lo que tu espíritu te pide con esos sueños. ¿Has probado con un psicólogo?-inquiere el anciano.

-No abuelo, esto no es de psicólogo, es de médico. Algo debe haber en el universo que haga que se detengan-molesta frunce el ceño la chica. El anciano sacerdote niega con la cabeza-estaré en mi habitación haciendo tarea.

-Y yo preparando la cena. Te aviso cuando esté lista-se despide el anciano. La chica de Chihaya roja camina en dirección opuesta al sacerdote y los dos despejan la zona de la explanada de Hikawa. Cuando él está seguro de que nadie lo ve, sale de detrás del árbol y camina cruzando el patio hacia la zona de las habitaciones de Rei, entrando por el pasillo de paredes corredizas y caminando un camino conocido que no había cambiado mucho en esos dos años. El joven se detiene frente a la puerta corrediza de la que escapa un leve olor a fresas y canela, el aroma de ella que pudo recordar, dentro se escucha una música de gaita y a la chica que con su bella voz la está tarareando, hay luz de velas dentro pues Darien puede ver la silueta que viene y va con algo de ropa en sus manos, duda un poco antes de alargar la mano y abrir la puerta.

-¡Se valiente! ¡Solo hazlo! ¡Solo pregúntale!-se dijo en la mente el chico y entonces lo hizo…

La joven pelinegra que elegía la ropa que usaría al día siguiente, cuando fuera a las oficinas del partido, tenía en sus manos una falda gris y un saco y había comenzado a abrir su chihaya blanca con rojo. Al momento que la puerta de madera se deslizó y apareció ante ella el joven de ojos azules y cabello negro, el más completo asombro se plasmó en sus pupilas amatista que se abrieron desmedidamente con sorpresa y con desconcierto a la vez.

-¡¿Darien?!-preguntó casi en un grito la pelinegra dejando caer la ropa que tenía en sus manos y tratando de cubrir sus hombros que ya estaban descubiertos de nuevo con la tela de la chihaya-¿Qué haces aquí?-en un reclamo la chica. El joven la mira, pasa saliva y cierra la puerta detrás de sí dando dos pasos largos hasta estar cerca de ella-¡Vete! ¡No se supone que debas…-Pero no logra terminar la frase porque una mano firme se planta en su boca impidiéndole gritar. Los ojos azul cielo se clavan en las aterradas pupilas moradas.

-¡SHHH! No grites por favor…solo déjame explicarte y no hagas mucho ruido…alguien nos puede descubrir-dice el en voz baja y poco a poco baja su mano de la boca de la sacerdotisa. Esta se calma y no huye.

-¿Por qué hablas en voz baja? ¿Por qué entras en mi habitación como un ladrón? ¿Qué se supone queres de mí que no puede esperar a vernos de día y en un lugar público?-le reclama ella en el mismo tono bajo, pero los ojos azules del pelinegro ya no están mirando sus ojos sino que están clavados en los hombros a medio cubrir con la tela blanca de la chihaya. Cuando ella nota la dirección de sus ojos se sonroja y lo empuja con sus manos dándole la espalda para poder cubrirse de nuevo.

El empujón hace que el joven estudiante de medicina pase saliva saliendo de la abstracción con la que estaba contemplando la piel de porcelana de ella.

-Se…sé que no es muy propio de mi venir a verte. Pensé mil formas de tratar de hablar contigo de este tema…de abordarte…pero no es sencillo…-habla el en voz baja sin despegar los ojos de la mujer que está delante de nuevo hipnotizado por la forma como ella se recoge el cabello negro para poder colocarse de nuevo su uniforme de miko. Cuando ella se gira de nuevo, lo mira de arriba abajo envolviéndolo en una mirada de hielo que lo desconcierta por completo.

-Sal ahora mismo de aquí y hablemos afuera, como la gente civilizada y educada que se supone debemos ser-indica ella terminante y autoritaria. Darien se sonroja y la mira pasar a su lado para salir de la habitación, entonces algo se revela en él y la sujeta de su brazo con fuerza.

-No iremos a ningún lado que no sea aquí…vengo a que me devuelvas algo mío que te llevaste-exige el muchacho. Los ojos morados de la joven sacerdotisa de clavan en los de él incrédulos del tono de mando y del brillo autoritario de estos.

-¡Yo no tengo nada tuyo! ¡Suéltame y vete de mi habitación!-exige ella revolviéndose en su brazo para liberarse sumamente asustada al recordar que de hecho, la camisa rosa del novio de su mejor amiga estaba doblada con cuidado dentro de uno de sus cajones. Sin embargo no consigue soltarse de la mano que engarza a su brazo sino que más bien, la otra mano varonil la sujeta del otro brazo y él la hace mirarlo con el rostro firme de quien ha tomado una decisión.

-He estado evitando por todos los medios encararme contigo…me daba miedo mirarte a los ojos y pedirte perdón por el pasado-dice el con valentía que no sabe de dónde ha salido, cada vez más enajenado por el aroma de la habitación y de ella-pero últimamente me está pasando lo mismo que a ti…tengo sueños perturbadores…sueños extraños…apasionados e intensos y muy reales, sueños con una mujer que no logro diferenciar muy bien más allá de su perfume y de lo que me hace sentir…y el único indicio que tengo en mi cabeza de esa mujer atormentante es tu perfume…y esto…-dice él y la suelta para buscar en el bolso de su camisa un pequeño arete de rubí engarzado en oro.

Al ver ese arete, la chica pelinegra se zafa del agarre de la otra mano del chico y da dos pasos atrás asustada. Justamente el arete que había perdido.

-¿Sabes dónde lo encontré?...engarzado en mi camiseta blanca ayer por la noche-explica el joven-No niegues que es tuyo, ni niegues que también te pasa. Escuché lo que hablabas con tu abuelo afuera. También tienes esos sueños…

-No confundas las cosas, Darien, lo que me pasa a mí es por el estrés de la escuela así que solo vete y deja de decir cosas incoherentes que…-se trata de defender ella pero el joven de nuevo la sujeta de los hombros.

-¿Sabes que es lo que era mío y ahora tienes tú? ¿Sabes por lo que vine a verte?...Por mi tranquilidad, Rei. Tú la tienes escondida…y yo sé muy bien cómo recuperarla -firme Darien estrella sus labios sobre los rojos de la aterrada muchacha que intenta negarse a ese fiero beso que más parecía una mordida, empujando con sus manos al joven médico y golpeándolo en el pecho con los puños cerrados, pero él no la suelta, antes bien pasa sus manos por su espalda y profundiza ese beso entreabriendo sus labios y tomando posesión de la boca de Rei. Ella, poco a poco, va perdiendo la fuerza con la que lo intentaba alejar, perdida en aquel beso que iba volviéndose apasionado y dulce y sus manos se sujetan del cuello del joven mientras este la empuja poco a poco hacia atrás hasta detenerse en una viga de madera que estaba en un extremo de la habitación de Rei donde la presiona a ella mientras él la sigue besando de modo intenso y posesivo…

-¿Rei? ¡Hija! ¿Quieres Yakisoba de pollo para la cena?-se escucha por el pasillo la voz del anciano sacerdote de Hikawa y eso hace que Darien salga de su abstracción y se dé cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado era producto de su imaginación y que en verdad aún estaba parado afuera de la habitación de ella con su mano en el borde de la puerta corrediza aun cerrada. Asustado corre por el otro lado del pasillo y se oculta tras una esquina de este, justo a tiempo de que el sacerdote llegue a la habitación de su nieta-¿Me oíste? ¿Hija?-la puerta se corre y aparece el rostro de porcelana de la joven miko que le sonríe a su abuelo.

-Genial idea, abuelo, Yakisoba está bien, y kalpi helado con melón por favor-pide ella con tono suplicante.

-Sea como la reina pide-se inclina el anciano.

-¡Arigatou abuelo! ¡Te adoro!-se inclina Rei a besar la cabeza calva del señor.

-Anda, anda, te espero en la cocina no demores-se despide el sacerdote de Hikawa y ella con su risa cristalina y alegre, que muy pocas veces dejaba escuchar, cierra de nuevo la puerta y sigue tarareando su melodía celta. Darien deja escapar el aire y se deja caer de espaldas deslizándose por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo de madera de aquel pasillo del templo.

-Qué demonios estaba imaginando…¿Qué me pasa?-se queja él pasando su mano por su rostro. Luego mete su mano al bolso de su camisa y toma el pequeño arete rojo negando con la cabeza-mejor me voy de aquí…-se levanta y abatido sale de los pasillos de Hikawa corriendo con fuerza y velocidad por la explanada y el Torii, bajando los escalones como su huyera de algo terrible hasta su motocicleta, en la que sube con la misma velocidad encendiéndola, colocándose el casco y arrancando a velocidad considerable por las calles de Tokio rumbo a su departamento con cientos de dudas en su mente y una terrible vergüenza consigo mismo por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Molesto detiene la motocicleta a un lado del camino y toma su celular mirando los doce mensajes de texto que a esas horas del día ya había acumulado de su novia, así que abre uno dando la opción LLAMAR al número.

-¡_Darien! ¡Al fin me llamas! No me llamaste luego de las cuatro de la tarde_-se queja la vocecita de timbre intenso de su novia.

-Lo siento Serena, estuve…estudiando con Andrew-ni él sabe por qué dio aquella respuesta-¿Dónde estás?-pregunta el chico.

-_En el estudio de Mina en Shibuya seleccionando música para nuestro álbum de aniversario del mes de Octubre_-responde ella.

-Perfecto…paso por ti y te llevo a cenar. ¿Te gusta la idea?

_-¡AWWW! Darien mi amor, me encanta. Estaré esperándote, besos de chocolate_-dice ella y comienza a mandar besos por el teléfono, el chico sonríe.

-No tardo…y Serena… ¿Ya te dije que te amo?-repite el con vehemencia.

-_Hoy no, no en vivo, yo a ti también, muchísimo_-responde ella.

-Te veo en media hora-cuelga Darien el celular y suspira mirando el cielo-¿Por qué esos sueños? Yo la amo…de verdad la amo…-se repite él como si tratara de convencerse y negando con la cabeza vuelve a subir a la Suzuki y se pierde por las calles de la ciudad.

**Departamento de Darien Chiba. Día siguiente.**

La chica de cabello negro estacionó su Mazda rojo enfrente del edificio de apartamentos del centro del barrio de Nerima, y bajó de éste poniendo las alarmas. En su pecho llevaba presionada con fuerza una bolsa de papel con algo dentro y sus asustados ojos morados miraron directo hacia el piso número 8 en el cual a pesar de ser las siete de la mañana, había luz. Suspiró con pesar y se atrevió a atravesar la calle hasta llegar a la puerta de vidrio la cual abrió, caminando hacia donde el guardia de recepción estaba jugando videojuegos en su celular.

Cientos de consideraciones de por qué ella no debía estar en ese lugar cruzaron su mente. Era consciente de que deliberadamente había mantenido una distancia cordial con el novio de su mejor amiga y que presentarse en su apartamento a decirle que "Accidentalmente" ella tenía una de sus camisas, no entraba en el denominativo de "DISTANCIA CORDIAL".

-Buenos días… ¿Chiba sama en el apartamento 812?-pregunta la joven. El guardia la mira un momento y asiente.

-Pase, aún no ha salido a la universidad, solo registre su visita-le ofrece un bolígrafo y ella escribe de prisa su nombre y la hora de su ingreso-siga hacia el ascensor, señorita-le sonríe cordial el guardia.

-Arigatou…-se despide ella y camina al elevador, presionando el número 8. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, ella se recarga en la fría pared de metal y niega con la cabeza-Cálmate Rei…solo hazlo…dile la historia que ensayaste y termina con este equívoco…después de todo…muy seguramente él no le tomará importancia…la importancia la tomas tú por idiota, pero él tiene todo muy claro, quizá ya ni siquiera se acuerda…-dice ella esto último con un dejo de melancolía y un involuntario suspiro escapa de sus labios justo cuando la puerta se abre en el piso número 8.

Ella sale y camina por aquel camino que hace cuatro años recorría con la alegría e ilusión de su primer noviazgo (deliberadamente ella no quiere llamarle "primer amor") y después recorriera cuando, con sus amigas, estuvo en ese mismo lugar para estudiar o tener alguna conferencia sobre cosas relacionadas a su misión de senshis.

-Darien…buenos días…pasaba por aquí rumbo a la Universidad y como me queda de paso decidí dejarte la camisa que accidentalmente…-ensaya ella el diálogo como si se tratara de una actuación pero al detenerse ante la puerta con el número 812 parece que lo que había venido ensayando todo el trayecto se borra de su mente-¿Accidentalmente qué?-se pregunta nerviosa y presiona más la bolsa de papel en su pecho negando con la cabeza-no puedo hacerlo…no puedo…-se repite ella, pero justo en ese momento, como si quisiera el destino resolver todas sus dudas, la puerta se abre y aparece ante ella el atractivo joven de cabello negro, ojos azul cielo, camisa beige y pantalón negro que la mira sonriente.

-¡Darien!-asustada ella.

-¿Rei chan?-dice él. Ella parpadea confundida un par de veces y no logra hacer que palabras coherentes salgan de su boca-¿Qué haces aquí? –extrañado él se agacha a recoger el periódico que estaba en el suelo al lado de los lindos tacones azul marino que ella usaba ese día. Luego levanta sus ojos y recorre las bellas piernas de la sacerdotisa aprisionadas en la minifalda. Un sonrojo de ella hasta que se encuentran sus ojos.

-¿Me permites?...estas parada sobre el diario-sonriente él.

-A si…si disculpa…no me di cuenta-se retira ella y él puede tomar al fin el diario, el cual enrolla en sus manos y luego los dos se miran a los ojos y ríen divertidos, Darien es el primero que detiene la risa y se queda mirando reír a la muchacha.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-le pregunta él-como nunca vienes a visitarme…es decir…no sola…-con leve tono de recriminación el chico.

-No tengo mucho tiempo ahora. Con la Universidad y mi trabajo en el partido-se excusa ella tratando no mirar los ojos del joven y presionando con fuerza el envoltorio de papel en su pecho.

-Supe por Serena que trabajas en tus ratos libres como voluntaria en las oficinas de Murayama-comenta el mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Así es, quiero aprender muchísimo de la política en acción y gané este puesto en el área de estadística así que…

-Es increíble que puedas con todo. Universidad, trabajo y además atención de Hikawa, porque no lo dejas ¿Cierto?

-Jamás dejaré Hikawa, es mi esencia, mis raíces maternas y japonesas, tampoco dejaría al abuelo-resume ella. Darien sonríe al escucharla

-Que bueno...No había tenido tiempo de decirte, porque nunca te veo, pero mi abuelo te manda saludos…me preguntó por ti-comentó el joven. Ella al fin levanto la vista sonriente.

-Saluda también a Chiba sama cuando lo veas, de mi parte-indica ella. El asiente. Un momento de silencio incómodo.

-¿Qui…quieres pasar?-ofrece el. Ella niega con la cabeza.

-No, para nada, tienes que estar en Todai antes de las ocho y aun te queda lejos con el tráfico de esta hora, no quisiera que llegaras tarde, estás en tu año de especialidad y debes concentrarte-responde ella. Una sonrisa más de Darien al escucharla decir eso, y luego se recarga en el dintel de la puerta con su brazo quedando a un lado de la chica.

-Recordaste eso…-dice él. Un sonrojo de ella.

-Serena nos dijo que decidiste especializarte aquí en la Universidad de Todai y no en el extranjero, al menos hasta que se casen y decidan qué hacer. Me…¡Nos!...dio mucha alegría que al fin estés en tu especialidad de cardiología, tal como deseabas-responde la joven.

Darien mira atento el rostro de ella, y no puede evitar recordar cuántas veces su novia llegó a esa misma hora y no lo dejó salir hasta prepararle el desayuno o llevárselo ella misma de algún establecimiento, mirándolo comer atenta cada bocado hasta que terminaba sin importarle mucho su horario ni su escuela.

-Darien…sé que no vengo muchas veces y que nuestra relación siempre ha sido más bien cordial forzada que real, pero…hay algo que tengo que te pertenece y debo dártelo-alarga ella el envoltorio de papel-por favor, por lo que más quieras no me preguntes cómo es que tengo eso, o cómo llegó a Hikawa, solo tómalo y olvídate de que alguna vez vine a verte…¿Si?-suplica ella. Asombrado el joven toma el envoltorio de papel y en cuanto lo toma la chica pelinegra corre hacia el ascensor por el pasillo.

-¡Rei!-se asombra el chico y al verla irse, desenrolla el envoltorio mirando doblada con cuidado nada menos que su camisa rosa, la que desapareció de su habitación la noche anterior. Ver la camisa y correr tras la joven fue todo uno en la mente de Darien-¡Espera! ¡Espera no te vayas aun!-suplicó al llegar a la puerta del ascensor que aún no abría para tomarla de la muñeca, hacerla girar y verla a los ojos.

-¡Darien! ¡Por favor no me preguntes nada! ¡No me detengas ni me mires con esos ojos!-suplicó aterrada la de ojos amatista.

-¿Con cuales ojos?-pregunta el perdido en su mirada, pero antes de que ella responda, dominada por algo más fuerte, sujeta con sus manos el cuello de la camisa del chico y lo acerca a ella besándolo en los labios de forma apasionada e intensa. Darien parpadea confundido un par de veces ante este acto inesperado de Rei, pero luego cierra los ojos, deja caer al suelo la camisa y coloca sus manos en la delgada cintura de ella acercándola a su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo mientras responde al beso de ella abriendo sus labios y luchando por el dominio con la lengua ansiosa de la miko…

El sonido de unos pasos la hizo salir de su abstracción y darse cuenta de que tenía el dedo índice sobre el timbre sin atreverse aún a tocar. Asustada al adivinar de quién eran los pasos, quitó su dedo del timbre, dejó en el suelo, sobre el periódico, el envoltorio con la camisa, y corrió a ocultarse al final del pasillo, doblando la esquina.

No se engañó, porque la puerta se abrió y en el dintel de esta apareció el joven pelinegro, impecablemente vestido de camisa beige y pantalón negro, llevando su portafolios y la bata de médico en su hombro agachándose por el diario.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Darien al ver el envoltorio de papel sobre el periódico, y tomó ambos en sus manos. Enrolló el diario en su mano lanzándolo dentro, hacia uno de los sillones, pero mantuvo en sus manos el paquete. Rei, desde su escondite, lo vio abrirlo y contempló el gesto de asombro del apuesto rostro cuando sacó el contenido-¿Mi camisa rosa? ¿Pero cómo diablos…?-Rei se escondió tras la pared cuando vio que el chico miraba en todas direcciones del pasillo y no pudo ver como olfateaba el ambiente caminando con pasos firmes hacia la esquina en que ella estaba.

-Gran Kami…por favor…por favor que no me vea-suplica ella en su mente al oír más cerca los pasos, hasta que el sonido de su móvil hace que Darien se detenga.

-¿Si?...Himemiya…claro que me acuerdo de llevar las imágenes para la exposición…tranquilo voy saliendo ya…¿Tienes las tablas de morbilidad?...-Darien se aleja y lanzando al mismo sillón la camisa cierra la puerta de su apartamento y se aleja por el pasillo hacia el ascensor sin dejar de hablar por el celular. Rei suspira aliviada y se sujeta el pecho donde su corazón late con fuerza desmedida, sentándose en el suelo de aquel pasillo.

-Fue lo mejor…así jamás tendré que explicarle nada ni ponérmele delante lo que me quede de vida-decide ella y espera un tiempo prudente hasta que él se vaya, caminando hacia el ventanal y mirando abajo, donde esta estacionada la motocicleta del chico, decidida a irse cuando lo vea partir. Darien llega abajo y cuelga el móvil caminando hacia la recepción donde palmea la espalda del guardia que juega videojuegos.

-Me voy ya, Taido, te encargo la correspondencia-dice él.

-Descuide, Chiba sama, por cierto…¿Lo encontró la señorita que lo buscaba?-pregunta el guardia. Darien lo mira extrañado.

-No sé de qué hablas…

-Si claro, la señorita elegante de lindas piernas y ojos bonitos que preguntó por Usted-replica el guardia-mire aquí está registrada-señala él el libro y los atónitos ojos de Darien leen el nombre: "Rei Hino…7:12 am."

-A si si…Rei…se quedó arriba y bajará en cualquier momento…ya la verás salir-miente Darien y el guardia sonríe.

-Lindas amistades tiene, joven Chiba-indica este y Darien solo sonríe.

-Nos vemos a mi regreso, Taido-se despide el chico y sale a la calle guardando su portafolios y su bata en una caja adaptada sobre su moto y colocándose el casco enciende esta y arranca por la calle. Unos momentos después la joven pelinegra sale del complejo de departamentos y atraviesa la calle hacia su Mazda rojo, entrando en él y perdiéndose por el lado opuesto, rumbo a la Universidad Meiji. Darien, oculto en un callejón con su motocicleta, mira como el auto rojo pasa por la calle y sonríe.

-¿También a ti, Rei?...creo que va a ser inevitable que hablemos de frente. Más vale saber qué nos está pasando- decide el joven estudiante y enfila su motocicleta hacia las calles que conducían a la Universidad de Todai.

_La bella mujer de vestido rojo se alejó del bullicio del baile. La música aún sonaba en el salón principal del reino de la luna y las luces reflejaban una gran parte de su brillo por el sendero de rocas blancas que conducía a los jardines. Su paso es calmado, pero su rostro es triste y su actitud cansada y abatida. Se detiene frente a una fuente de mármol blanco que muestra a un pegaso en pleno vuelo y delante del agua, el rostro de porcelana se llena de algo que muy poca gente en la galaxia podía jactarse de ver en semejante guerrera: lágrimas. Lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas y mueren en la comisura de sus labios rojos._

_De repente unos brazos fuertes rodean su cintura aprisionándola en el abrazo más fuerte e intenso que se pudiera soñar y una voz varonil murmura en su oído._

_-¿Por qué te fuiste del baile?-ella se estremece al reconocer la voz y al dueño de la misma, y velozmente limpia sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, para después, con furia y fuerza, deshacer el agarre férreo de las manos que presionaban su cintura y escapar de ese abrazo encarando de frente al hombre con mirada congelante._

_-Porque no me daba la gana seguir escuchando a los principales hombres de la Galaxia hablar de lo conveniente de tu matrimonio con la princesa de la luna…¡por eso! ¡Y porque he estado a dos pasos de gritarles a todos que no puedes casarte con ella cuando tú ya eres mi __Unmei no hito!-le reclama ella con furia mostrando la cicatriz de su mano izquierda. Una sonrisa del hombre es la respuesta._

_-¿Mi hermosa __Hōbijin tiene celos?-pregunta el joven de ojos azules y armadura mientras se acerca a ella. Un gesto de furia en los ojos amatista y los puños apretados se encienden en llamas deteniendo el avance del joven príncipe._

_-No te atrevas a acercarte, Endymion, porque no estoy muy feliz contigo-insiste ella._

_-Escucha, Hōbijin…yo no tengo como controlar lo que habla la gente, y sabes de sobra que el más interesado en que se supiera de nuestro enlace era yo, por mí lo habría publicado a todas voces desde hace tiempo, pero quien insistió en mantenerlo en secreto mientras duraba tu servicio como senshi fuiste tú. _

_-Sé que lo dije pero ahora…ahora al ver a la princesa mirarte, creo que me equivoqué. Me dolería que se enamorara de ti si ya eres mi __Unmei no hito-insiste ella._

_-¿Crees sinceramente que a mí me interese la chica rubia teniendo una esposa como tú?-inquiere el príncipe y se acerca a ella-tan bella, con esos ojos intensos de un tono que nadie en la galaxia posee, con ese rostro de porcelana y esos labios de coral, con el cuerpo más perfecto y las curvas más sensuales que existen, y sobre todo con esa alma poderosa que me domina y me subyuga con solo mirarla…-se adelanta a ella con valor el joven de ojos azules mirándola a los ojos aún con el riesgo de ser quemado por los puños llameantes de la temperamental princesa de ajustado vestido rojo._

_-¿Crees que con palabras bonitas voy a…-ofendida la chica, pero no puede terminar porque los mismos brazos fuertes del príncipe la atrapan en un abrazo intenso y ella instintivamente apaga sus puños._

_-Tenía pensado que fueran más que palabras-dice firme el príncipe-escucha, Hōbijin, te amo desde que te conocí en Marte, estamos unidos por un juramento de sangre…-el pone su mano derecha sobre la izquierda de la princesa de cabello negro y une sus cicatrices-también eres mi __Unmei no hito y pase lo que pase siempre vamos a estar unidos, ahora…_

_-…y para siempre-completa ella sonriendo y enlazando sus dedos con los de él mientras une su frente a la suya sonriente-discúlpame, Endymion, es solo que ya quiero que todo esto termine y que Marte no tenga ningún compromiso diplomático con la luna para que todos sepan que eres mío…mío y de nadie más-insiste ella con tono posesivo. _

_-Ya lo sé y no me quejo, todo lo contrario, soy gustoso esclavo eterno de ti-cede el y ella sonríe, antes de que ambos se fundan en un beso intenso y apasionado, mientras se abrazan desesperadamente. Poco a poco las ansiosas manos del príncipe recorren los lados del cuerpo de ella y suben el largo vestido rojo hasta sentir sus piernas mientras baja sus besos por la barbilla y cuello de la joven arrancando suspiros de ella __-Pase lo que pase…voy a buscarte y a encontrarte…en esta vida y en…todas las que queden-insiste Endymion entre besos. Una sonrisa de la chica de Marte y un fuerte empujón los hace caer en el pasto del jardín de la luna, ella encima de él, y sus ojos amatista brillan ahora con un brillo apasionado mientras posa sus manos en el pecho de él y comienza a desabrochar con habilidad de quien tiene práctica, los seguros del peto de la armadura del príncipe._

_-Más te vale que me busques, Endymion, porque si no lo haces te haré pagar caro cada siglo que te tardes en encontrarme…eres mío…y espero que eso te quede claro-insiste ella. Una sonrisa del joven de ojos azules cuando ella lanza a un lado la parte delantera del peto de su armadura._

_-Bastante claro, __Hōbijin-decide el embobado por el tono posesivo y el rostro de su captora, a quien toma de los hombros y acerca a él para besarla de nuevo ansiosamente…_

-¡REI SAN!-la voz masculina la despierta de su sueño trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad presente. Parpadea y enfoca la vista para darse cuenta de que está en su cubículo de las oficinas del Partido Social Demócrata japonés, con la computadora encendida, dormida sobre el teclado.

-¿Sean kun?-pregunta ella mirando al chico irlandés que la sujeta de los hombros.

-Si yo. He terminado mi entrevista con los directores de Recursos Humanos y venía a decirte que ya podemos irnos, solo que te encontré dormida. Veo que siguen tus problemas de sueño-dice el joven.

-Si eso parece-indica Rei y se estira pues siente adoloridos los hombros-aunque ya había terminado y estaba apagando la computadora para esperarte y regresar. No supe cuando me quedé dormida-Se excusa ella y termina de apagar la máquina. El joven la ayuda a recoger sus papeles.

-Fue asombroso conocer las oficinas y ver más de cerca cómo funciona un partido político japonés. No olvidaré la ayuda que me das para mi proyecto-comenta el joven con acento extranjero.

-Lo que pueda hacer por ti, Sean, solo dímelo-concede la chica guardando todo en su portafolios.

-No me olvidaré de esto, Rei san…y aprovechando esto, como forma de agradecimiento…¿Aceptas salir a cenar conmigo?-inquiere el joven. Una mirada asombradísima de ella es la respuesta-no hoy claro, sé que tienes muchísimo trabajo con fin de semestre, igual yo, pero quizá cuando terminemos y los dos tengamos tiempo libre. ¿Qué dices?

-Por qué no-le sonríe ella.

-Excelente, Rei san, pensaré un lugar interesante a dónde llevarte, verás que nos divertimos juntos-concede el chico y le alarga el folder con sus papeles-¿nos vamos ya?

-Si vamos ya. ¿Te dejo en algún lugar especial?-pregunta la chica mientras sale de las oficinas del partido con el joven a su lado.

-En Hikawa está bien. Tomo el autobús en la esquina del templo y me deja a las afueras de la residencia de estudiantes-cede Sean. Rei asiente y camina con él quitando las alarmas de su Mazda rojo y charlando animadamente con su compañero de clases sobre temas del partido y dudas que el joven le preguntaba.

**Templo Hikawa. Mismo día por la noche. **

El joven pelinegro estaba recargado en su motocicleta roja, jugando nerviosamente en sus manos con su casco, y usando la camisa rosa que había encontrado afuera de su apartamento. Había subido a preguntar por Rei al sacerdote y este le había dicho que la chica aún no llegaba del trabajo, así que declinó la invitación del anciano para esperarla arriba y decidió esperar abajo. Su Suzuki estaba estacionada en la esquina del templo para no obstruir el paso de los fieles que acudían a hacer su oración.

-Tarde o temprano tenía que ser…-suspiró Darien-más vale aclararlo todo-se convencía el chico. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando vio al Mazda rojo doblar la esquina contraria de la calle del templo y detenerse frente a las escaleras-al fin llegó-se dijo Darien y dejó el casco sobre la motocicleta caminando hacia el auto, cuando vio bajar a Rei, demasiado hermosa para su tranquilidad, con esa falda corta color beige con marrón, su abrigo del mismo tono de la falda, sus cabellos negros sujetos en una media cola, botas altas y un elegante broche, seguramente muy caro, con forma de flor de perlas, como único adorno. Ella no vestía tan formal de ordinario, siempre era más casual, pero en su trabajo en el partido seguramente debía vestir de ese modo.

Luego del primer encandilamiento, Darien sonrió y se acercó a ella, aunque sus pasos se cortaron en seco cuando vio bajar del lado del copiloto a un alto joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, quien rodeo el auto corriendo y ayudó a la chica a detener su portafolios mientras ella cerraba el Mazda

-Arigatou, Sean kun, tu siempre tan atento-le sonrió ella.

-No agradezca, bella dama, todo para servirla-se inclinó en extranjero ante ella con una reverencia exagerada que arrancó una risa de Rei-gracias por hoy, Rei san-dijo el dándole el portafolios.

-No las des Sean kun-indicó ella-para eso estamos.

-Te veo mañana entonces, y no te olvides de nuestra cita-le guiñó un ojo el extranjero besando su mejilla. Darien se quedó parado en su lugar mirando todo a unos metros de distancia.

-No lo olvido. Te veo mañana en clase, espero que me des una lista interesante de lugares que elegir-acabó Rei.

-Así será, Rei san, descansa y buenas noches-se despidió el chico poniéndose la mochila en su hombro y corriendo por la calle en dirección opuesta a Darien despidiéndose con la mano. Ella se despidió también y luego subió las escaleras de Hikawa con la rapidez y agilidad de siempre, sin mirar siquiera al alto joven de camisa rosa que seguía petrificado en su lugar sin atreverse siquiera a acercarse.

-¿Cita?-murmuró Darien en un tono demasiado molesto para ser imparcial-¿Rei una cita? ¿Con ese tipo? ¡Pero como puede…-las palabras de Darien murieron en su boca al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Furioso y confundido regresó corriendo a su motocicleta y se puso en casco quizá con mucha fuerza, porque se lastimó los oídos al hacerlo, arrancando sin miramientos por la calle a una velocidad poco frecuente en un conductor tan precavido. Esa noche llamó a Serena y le dijo que no podía llevarla a comer pasteles a la nueva cafetería de Hello Kitty de Shinjuku porque tenía que estudiar…

**Departamento de Darien Chiba. Doce de la Noche.**

Todo es silencio y calma en el apartamento del joven estudiante de medicina. Es de noche y dentro se pueden ver sobre la mesa de la sala, sus libros de medicina en inglés abiertos junto con algunos papeles de notas y una taza con restos de café, señal inequívoca de que había estado estudiando. En la habitación, que estaba con la puerta abierta según la costumbre de su dueño, se encontraba durmiendo sobre la cama el joven de cabello negro, cubierto con una manta. El reloj de luz del su buró marcó con números rojos el cambio de las 11:59 a las 12:00 de la noche, y justo en ese momento, el sueño calmado y tranquilo del durmiente comenzó a volverse agitado y difícil. Gruesas gotas de sudor invadieron su frente, lanzó lejos la manta y comenzó a moverse de modo inquieto en la cama hasta que de repente sus ojos se abren de golpe y se endereza mirando en torno con la respiración agitada. Luego pasa sus manos por su cabello, y limpia el sudor de su frente.

-Vaya contigo, joven Darien, cada día más difícil de controlar-dijo la voz en un idioma diferente al japonés, una lengua que hacía milenios no se escuchaba en la Tierra, y el hombre pelinegro se levanta de la cama caminando hacia la silla al lado de la cual estaba la ropa de él, para comenzar a ponerse la camisa rosa encima de la camiseta blanca sin mangas-voy a sorprender a mi apasionada dama de fuego…-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa el hombre de profundos ojos azules, pero antes de comenzar a abrocharse la camisa, escuchó unos golpes en la puerta del apartamento.

Desconcertado y solo con la camisa encima, el chico caminó descalzo atravesando la sala y llegó a la puerta. De nuevo tres golpes sonaron en esta, y con algo de reserva este abrió la puerta solo un poco mirando afuera, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver de quién se trataba y terminó por abrir la puerta de par en par para mirar aparecer, sujeta del dintel con ambos brazos, a la hermosa joven de cabello negro y largo, brillantes ojos púrpuras intensos y sonrisa sensual, vestida ahora con un short negro, blusa del mismo tono solo de tirantes, una chamarra blanca desabrochada encima, con capucha puesta, y tenis sin calcetas. Una sonrisa intensa se dibujó en las facciones del hombre de cabello negro que recorrió de arriba abajo a la sensual mujer que estaba afuera de su apartamento.

-Buenas noches, majestad, ¿Tiene espacio en sus aposentos para alguien más?-preguntó ella en el mismo lenguaje antiguo.

-Todo depende, Lady Mars…¿A qué debo tan agradable sorpresa? ¿No fui yo quien juró buscarla a Usted en todas las vidas que nos quedaran?-inquirió él sonriente cruzándose de brazos-esta modalidad es nueva…La bella y perfecta Lady Mars, la reina de hielo, viene a buscar a mi reencarnación a sus aposentos. Demasiado bueno para desperdiciarlo-dijo él y sin que la chica lo esperara la sujetó de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe y ni bien el sonido sordo de esta inundó el lugar, ambos se fundieron en un desesperado beso en los labios.

El hombre abrazaba con desesperación el delgado cuerpo de su nocturna visitante mientras ella se abrazaba a él casi como si fueran a fundirse en uno solo. Ella subió una de sus piernas a la cintura de él, y este de prisa la tomó con su brazo mientras jalaba la capucha de la chamarra blanca de ella para liberar su cabeza aprisionada en esta y continuó jalándola, sin dar tregua en el ansioso beso, hasta liberarla de la prenda que quedó tirada en el suelo mientras ella quedaba solo con su blusa negra de tirantes y el short corto del mismo tono. Las ansiosas manos del hombre comenzaron a vagar sujetas a la piel de ella por debajo de la blusa de tirantes mientras bajaba sus besos por el cuello de ella. Una risa de la mujer al sentir como él succionaba la piel de su cuello se escucha por el departamento de Darien Chiba.

-Un momento…su majestad… hay algo que no va bien aquí-dijo ella entre risas en aquella lengua olvidada y de repente giró con violencia sus posiciones siendo ella quien estrellaba en la madera de la puerta del apartamento al hombre, sujetándolo de las muñecas con fuerza y mirándolo con evidente deseo mientras pegaba su cuerpo al suyo atacándolo en un beso furioso que terminó por morder su labio inferior sacando un gemido ronco de la garganta de él. La mujer sonrió ante esta demostración de dominio en su pareja.

Luego, sus manos delicadas de piel pálida bajaron la camisa rosa que el hombre solo había sobrepuesto por los brazos musculosos de él acariciando en el proceso mientras besaba su cuello por el frente manteniéndolo contra la puerta provocando que este cerrara los ojos y respirara con dificultad, hasta que ella logra tirar al suelo la camisa rosa y mira al hombre con el labio levemente sangrado que la contempla fascinado y jadeante. La mujer sonríe triunfante y se acerca para lamer con su lengua la sangre que escurre por el mentón de él arrancando un nuevo gemido del hombre.

-Ya entendí…ya entendí…tú tienes el control ahora…¿Cierto?-balbucea el hombre en aquel idioma ancestral en que ambos hablaban.

-Respuesta correcta, su alteza-susurró ella en su oído-¿Vamos a seguir jugando aquí? ¿O su autocontrol alcanza para llevarme a sus aposentos?-le dijo ella en su oído antes de morder levente el pallar del mismo, provocando que el hombre la tomaba bruscamente entre sus brazos y caminara con ella hacia la alcoba. Una nueva risa de triunfo de la mujer es la respuesta y se sujeta del cuello del hombre con sus manos mientras el camina con ella en sus brazos.

-¿Puedo saber a qué se debe la presencia de Rei Hino en casa de Darien?-pregunta él hablando todo el tiempo en lengua antigua mientras camina con ella hacia la habitación.

-Decidí cambiar un poco la estrategia. Creo que mi joven e inocente…

-Ex inocente-corrige con autosuficiencia él a su acompañante mientras llega a la alcoba y la deposita sobre la cama, ganando otra risa cristalina de ella.

-De acuerdo…ex inocente doncella de templo, va a ser la primera que recuerde todo. Además de que me está siendo muy difícil confinarla para tomar control de su cuerpo, sus recuerdos están siendo muy intensos. Está teniendo sueños vívidos durante el día-confiesa en lengua antigua la mujer de ojos profundos mientras él se sienta en el borde de la cama mirándola y quitándole los tenis blancos lanzándolos al suelo.

-¿A sí?-comenta él y después comienza a tocar con el dorso de sus dedos la piel de ella, desde la punta de sus pies, subiendo por su tobillo y pierna con calma, ganando un estremecimiento de ella-¿Y qué tipo de sueños son?...

-De algunos de nuestros mejores momentos…me he divertido eligiéndolos. Uno…de esa vez en mi cámara de palacio cuando intentaba coser tu ropa-dice ella en el mismo idioma. Las manos de él se detienen en el borde del short negro de ella y lo va bajando poco a poco disfrutando de ver las reacciones de su acompañante.

-Recuerdo esa vez…luego de que te quité la idea de coser mi ropa fue…explosivo-sonríe sensual el hombre y ella asiente perdida en las acciones de él que baja su prenda despacio por sus piernas-espero que no hayas puesto en la mente de la pobre chica las partes más intensas o le ganarás un accidente vascular…-dice el bromeando.

-Claro que no…fue solo una escena corta…y luego aquella ocasión en la fuente del pegaso-indica ella.

-Otro excelente momento. Hacerlo sobre el pasto y con el riesgo de que nos descubrieran le añadió más fuego del que tú sola ya tienes en la piel-dijo el lanzando lejos la prenda negra-¿te digo algo, Hōbijin?-dijo el recorriéndola con la mirada-amo que tu chica de templo no use ropa interior para dormir-una sonrisa de ella es la respuesta y lleva sus manos al borde de la blusa sin mangas de él subiéndola con sus dedos hacia arriba descubriendo poco a poco el abdomen marcado del hombre.

-¿Tu Darien no tiene recuerdos tan intensos, verdad?-dice ella sin dejar de subir la prenda hasta que el la ayuda levantando los brazos y quitándosela, quedando con el torso desnudo ante la mirada intensa de la mujer de ojos púrpuras.

-Por desgracia le es más difícil. Su amor impuesto de siglos por la princesa de la Luna le evita avanzar en la comprensión de su pasado-indica el y pone ambas manos a los lados de ella mirándola a la cara aun sentado en el borde de la cama-aunque últimamente ha estado a dos pasos de perder el control, uno en Hikawa afuera de su cuarto…y otro cuando la vio con el compañero de escuela-una nueva risa de ella es la respuesta.

-Así que el señor control, enamorado de su novia, está muy cerca de perder el control. ¿Qué te parece cariño? ¿Cuánto más vamos a poder jugar con ellos?-inquiere la mujer en ese lenguaje milenario que usaban ambos colgándose del cuello del chico.

-No lo sé, Hōbijin. Espero que el tonto de Darien se dé cuenta pronto que su verdadera Unmei no hito es tu doncella de templo, aún antes que la princesa de la Luna, porque si no se da cuenta y se casa con la otra…

-Shhhh…no lo digas-pone ella un dedo sobre los labios varoniles del hombre-no lo digas, cariño…vamos a intentar que se den cuenta antes. Estoy segura de que ellos en algún lugar de su mente…saben que se necesitan, o de otro modo nunca nos habrían cedido el control a ti y a mí. Además él fue su primera vez…como tú la mía…

-Pero ella no fue consciente, Hōbijin-dice el subiendo ahora la blusa negra de tirantes por el abdomen de la mujer.

-Ya lo…sé…-dice ella sintiendo las manos de él en su piel-pero igual ocurrió…ellos lo desean…¿Por qué no se dan cuenta de que se aman tanto como…tú y yo?-inquiere la mujer.

-Quizá porque necesitan que los ayudemos más a recordar…¿qué dices?...¿Lo hacemos?...-pregunta el hombre presionando bajo la prenda los senos de ella hasta arrancarle un nuevo gemido de placer mientras enreda sus dedos ansiosos en el cabello negro desordenado de su amante milenario.

-Hay que…darnos prisa porque…ahora ella debe volver a su templo…y quizá no logre confinarla mucho…-dice la mujer mientras él masajea sus senos a sus anchas mirando sonriente las reacciones de ella.

-Perfecto Lady Mars…sus deseos son órdenes-indicó él y de prisa le quitó la blusa de tirantes, para después levantarse de la cama y retirarse por sí mismo el bóxer negro bajo la sonriente mirada de ella que aún estaba sobre la cama. En un momento el hombre de ojos azules estuvo sobre ella y ambos comenzaron a besarse con ansiedad, pasión y fuerza desmedida mientras ruedan en la cama de Darien con sus cuerpos enredados y sus piernas entrelazadas en desesperado toque.

Un fuerte grito de la mujer, cuando él bajó su ansiosa boca para atrapar uno de sus senos, resonó por toda la habitación y la hizo arquear su cuerpo enterrando sus uñas en los hombros de él y arrastrar estas hacia sus brazos fuertes. Los gemidos y gritos de ella continuaron cuando él pasó a su otro pecho succionando y saboreando con fruición para después dejar una serie de mordidas y marcas en sus senos con ansiedad.

-¿Quién…quién le hizo a mi miko favorita…esta marca?-preguntó en lengua antigua el hombre alzando su rostro y clavando sus ojos azul intenso en el rostro sonrojado de ella-si fue el compañero de la escuela…Darien va a recordar más de prisa de lo que crees-posesivo él la abraza por la cintura. Ella alcanza a recuperar un poco de cordura y volver el reino de placer en que estaba confinada para reír.

-Fuiste tú mismo…pero en el sueño de hace unos días-dijo ella-eres un posesivo de lo peor, Endymion-dijo ella en esa lengua que los dos hablaban.

-Mira quien lo dice…la que prometió que me haría pagar por cada siglo que tardara en encontrarla y que juró que era de su propiedad…-dijo el mientras separaba las piernas de ella con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y sigue siendo así, su majestad…es Usted totalmente mío, ahora…

-… y para siempre-respondió él entrando en ella con fuerza de una sola vez, ganando un gemido intenso que él calla con un beso, la mujer lleva sus manos al cuello del hombre abrumada por las sensaciones de placer que la abruman conforme él comienza a moverse dentro de ella y ambos se entregan a aquella forma de amarse que habían luchado tanto por encontrar a través de milenios y que era la única que lograba saciar su intensa necesidad de que sus almas tuvieran al fin cuerpo.

Luego de llegar al punto máximo de placer, el hombre se deja caer sobre el pecho de la chica respirando con dificultad el aroma de ella mientras la mujer acaricia el cabello negro de su amante con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ya son dos veces…-comenta él en lengua ancestral.

-Si…dos veces de muchas más. Si no logramos unirlos en esta vida tú y yo no vamos a dejar estos momentos, cariño-sonríe ella. El hombre levanta su rostro y la mira con amor, uniendo su mano derecha con la izquierda de ella y mirando la palma atento.

-Aún no aparece la marca del Unmei no hito. Tenemos oportunidad de jugar un poco más-indica él y besa la mano blanca de ella que sonríe-Entonces esa súplica que hiciste de que dejáramos de poseerlos un tiempo…

-Evidentemente queda en el olvido, cariño-dice feliz la mujer con una gran sonrisa y el se acerca y acaricia su mejilla.

-Vamos a buscarnos y encontrarnos siempre…y en esta vida tiene que ser duradero…aunque luchemos con este par de tontos que no se quieren dar cuenta-insiste él.

-Haremos que se den cuenta cariño…te lo juro…luego de milenios tienen que tener una oportunidad en que sí queden juntos-insiste ella antes de atrapar los labios de él en otro beso suave, dulce, amoroso…

**-** Is grá liom thú-dice su confesión de amor la mujer en ese idioma ancestral.

- Is grá liom thú, Hōbijin-responde el hombre mirándose en aquel profundo púrpura de Lady Mars que siempre lo mantenía cautivo…

**Templo Hikawa, día siguiente.**

La joven de cabello castaño vestida con filipina blanca y cargando una mochila en su espalda, espera en la escalinata del templo escuchando la música en sus audífonos mientras se recarga en el auto rojo mirando su reloj de pulsera con insistencia, hasta que ve a su amiga bajar las escaleras con su portafolios y una actitud de evidente cansancio bostezando.

-¡Buenas noches, amiga!-saluda con burla la castaña-Otro día que te ofrezcas a llevarme al restaurante no aceptaré. Llegaré tarde.

-Disculpa Mako…no dormí bien-dijo como disculpa la chica pelinegra retirando las alarmas para que su amiga suba al auto, entrando ella después y retirándose la bufanda y lanzando en el asiento de atrás sus cosas con fastidio mientras enciende el auto.

-Si ya veo por qué no dormiste bien-con ironía la castaña mirando las marcas del cuello de su amiga quien ya conduce su auto por las calles de la ciudad-dime quién fue el afortunado. ¿El joven de tu trabajo? ¿Tu compañero irlandés? ¿El chico de la cafetería del otro día?

-No es lo que crees, Makoto. Si tuviera un…

-¿Amante?-completa ella. Rei frunce el ceño y se detiene en un alto.

-Si lo tuviera, tú lo sabrías. No es eso…son…los sueños…van aumentando de intensidad y ahora ocurren incluso de día. Ayer desperté cerca de las dos de la madrugada en las escaleras de Hikawa…solo con mi pijama negra, unos tenis y una chamarra, con todas estas marcas y otras más que…

-¡WOW! ¿Por qué yo no tengo sueños húmedos con un joven desconocido que me haga moretones en el cuello?-se queja Makoto.

-No sabes lo que dices…es horrible. Tiene que pasarme justo ahora con el fin de semestre y el inicio de encuestas de precampaña-se queja la chica, omitiendo que el tipo en cuestión desde hace tres días ya no le era precisamente "Desconocido".

-Yo que tú lo disfrutaba y me dejaba querer-palmea su hombro la castaña logrando una mirada furiosa de su amiga-ya…era sugerencia. Si tanto te molesta ¿Por qué no buscas ayuda profesional?

-Eso haré. Si continúa voy a morir-se queja la joven pelinegra y arranca de nuevo su auto por las calles de la ciudad.

-Muchas quisiéramos morir en…-intenta comentar Makoto pero otra mirada de su amiga la obliga a callar.

-Pensé preguntar a Ami si conoce a un psicólogo, pero estando ella en Alemania es difícil y cuando nos llama a todas o hay video chat no me atrevo a sacar el tema.

-Conozco un psicólogo, el Dr. Ikeda. Me atiende a mí periódicamente, ahora solo una vez al mes.

-¿Vas al psicólogo?-duda Rei.

-Claro amiga, alguien con mi historia pasada y tantas decepciones amorosas necesita orientación-indica la joven logrando arrancar al fin una sonrisa a su difícil compañera.

-Bueno…pásame el número del Dr. Ikeda. Llamaré para hacer una cita. Grábalo en mi celular por favor-pide Rei dándoselo a su amiga mientras ella conduce. Makoto lo toma y mueve algunos botones.

-¡Hola!... _Rei san: Buen día…¿Tienes los apuntes de la clase de Historia y Sociedad? Creo que los extravié. Y por cierto ya sé a dónde llevarte en nuestra cita. SEAN_.-lee la chica un mensaje-Así que al fin dejaste tu actitud de reina de hielo y aceptaste salir con alguien.

-¡Makoto! ¡Deja de ver mis mensajes privados y solo graba el número del psicólogo!-se queja Rei entre las risas y bromas de su amiga quien no deja de reírse de ella todo el trayecto.

**Facultad de Medicina, Universidad Todai. **

El chico rubio espera en los pasillos a su amigo mientras mira su reloj a cada momento. Al fin mira a Darien llegar corriendo y sonríe.

-Al fin llegas. ¿Sabes que vas tarde a la conferencia sobre genética aplicada? Y luego me regañas a mí porque llego tarde y aun no termino mis materias básicas-se queja Andrew.

-Tranquilo Furuhata-sonríe él.

-¿Dormiste mal otra vez?

-Pues…días pasados sí pero…justo esta noche dormí demasiado bien…tan bien que me quedé en la cama sin oír el despertador-sonriente como pocas veces el joven pelinegro.

-Sí que estás demente, Chiba-opina Andrew-deberías atenderte profesionalmente y esto es como amigo y como médicos que som…-Darien lo mira severo mientras caminan por los pasillos de la Universidad-bien bien…como médico que eres, ya sé que yo aún no acabo-se corrige él.

-Ayuda profesional…¿te refieres a psicólogo?-duda Darien. Andrew asiente y busca en su cartera una tarjeta.

-Toma. Makoto me dio esta de su psicólogo personal. Me dijo que quizá me sirviera verlo para orientación vocacional. Nada pierdes intentando-comenta el rubio y entra en el aula de la usos múltiples donde el médico alemán que dará la conferencia ya ha comenzado esta. Darien se queda atrás y mira la tarjeta de Andrew.

-¿Taro Ikeda?...un psicólogo…bien…creo que nada pierdo-dice Darien guardando la tarjeta en el bolso de su saco antes de entrar al salón y sentarse al lado de Andrew a escuchar una conferencia a la cual no presta mucha atención…

**NOTAS FINALES: ¡FELIZ DIA A LA MAGA MAS PERVERSA DEL FÉNIX CLAN! Amiga, sé que prometí algo diferente pero a la mitad del Hotaru-Helios me llegó inspiración para este y no me pude detener. No prometo seguir o al menos no en un año más pero lo dejamos como regalo de cumple anual..:XD…¿Me disculpas? Te debo el Hotaru-Helios para Navidad o alguna otra celebración ya que lo acabe. **

**Bueno…sé que dije COMPLETO pero solo llegó la idea, espero lo disfrutes y te guste. Salió algo de prisa porque como dije cambié la idea a la mitad y he andado ayudando a mi madre con unas cosas, pero lo bueno es que estrenando tu cumple tienes el regalo. Gracias por el apoyo y por seguir las locuras del Fénix clan (y las que aun nos faltan) feliz día y ojalá te guste. =)**

**PD: Este fic está inspirado en la canción GATO NEGRO del gran grupo AMARAL dejo link a youtube...XD**

**/watch?v=lQ2TRLW-JVA**

**ATTE: LADY PHOENIX.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Posesión Nocturna III**

"_**Porque sin buscarte ando encontrándote por todos lados, **_

_**principalmente cuando cierro los ojos"**_

JULIO CORTAZAR

_La chica de cabello negro se incorpora en la habitación decorada al estilo oriental y con paredes corredizas. El sol brillante y de tonos profundamente rojos de la mañana entra por las rendijas de la ventana y a ella no le interesa mucho estirarse mostrando su desnuda piel blanca y perfecta en cuya espalda destaca como un lienzo el tatuaje de un fénix de alas extendidas y salvaje belleza._

_La joven peina un poco con sus dedos delgados y finos su alborotado cabello negro y mira al lado de la cama dormido al hombre de cabello negro y facciones varoniles a quien solo cubre de la cintura hacia abajo la fina sábana de seda roja con los emblemas de la casa real de Marte. La sonrisa de la bella chica ilumina sus ojos amatista al posarse en el hombre que duerme en su lecho y sin decir más se levanta con el sigilo que aprendió en sus entrenamientos, agradeciendo que la placentera actividad de la noche pasada haya dejado agotado a su "Unmei no hito". Con mucho descuido y prisa coloca su kimono rojo sin abrochar sobre sus hombros y se incorpora. _

_Una vez de pie, la joven princesa de Marte avanza en sus aposentos buscando la vasija para preparar el cha no yu, sacando las hierbas de ojos rojas y frutos de Marte que mezcla con agua, para después encender su mano en una flama que calienta la vasija y va llenando de un aroma delicioso e intenso toda la cámara real._

_Ese aroma delicioso, a fresas de marte, junto con el embriagador olor de las hierbas entra por la nariz del joven durmiente y consigue que comience a revolverse en las sábanas alargando su mano al lado de la cama para sentir a quien espera. La mujer de ojos amatista sonríe y sirve la humeante bebida ahora muy caliente en otra pequeña vasija dejando la tetera de porcelana en el suelo a los pies de su cama._

_-__ Ohayou gozaimasu, aishiteru yo-saluda con su voz firme y acariciante la joven al oído del muchacho que sonríe antes de abrir los ojos sintiendo el sabor del delicioso té en el toque leve de los labios de su mujer. Cuando abre los ojos lleva enseguida su mano a acariciar la mejilla de porcelana de la chica._

_-Buenos días, H__ō__bijin…es una delicia despertar contigo y con té rojo-asegura él._

_-Lo sé… ¿Te apetece un poco?-pregunta ella acercando la pequeña vasija a la nariz del hombre que aspira el aroma, pero al momento deja vagar sus manos por la cintura de ella metiendo su mano en el desabrochado kimono._

_-Me apetece cha, sin duda…pero también otras cosas…-desliza el sus manos por los hombros de la chica haciendo que caiga su kimono de seda por sus brazos y ganando una cristalina risa de ella. _

_-No veo por qué no puedas tener ambas, aishiteru yo-asegura ella colocándose a horcajadas sobre la cintura del hombre que la mira con esos ojos de azul profundo y oscuro dejando sus manos en su caderas._

_-¿De verdad? ¿Qué se te ocurre, H__ō__bijin?-cuestiona fascinado él. La muchacha de cabello negro sonríe y bebe un gran sorbo de té dejando que una gota intencionadamente resbale por sus rojos labios, su mentón y su cuello._

_-No sé…veamos qué tan creativo es, su alteza-bromea ella mirando encantada al hombre que la mira como hipnotizado y sintiendo el efecto de su acto bajo la sábana que lo cubre. El hombre no se hace repetir la invitación y se yergue para lamer la gota de líquido caliente que ya va llegando a la curva de los senos de su mujer haciendo que esta muerda su labio inferior y suspire complacida…_

Rei Hino despierta con un suspiro ahogado, casi un gemido que escapa de su garganta ganando un regaño de la bibliotecaria anciana que la mira recriminante desde el mostrador de la biblioteca Nacional de la Dieta. La muchacha se da cuenta que se ha quedado dormida tomando notas de su trabajo de Política Moderna en las instalaciones del acervo bibliográfico del parlamento japonés.

Ella junta sus manos y se inclina en muda disculpa a la anciana y luego recoge sus cuadernos y notas de prisa metiéndolos a su bolso, llevando luego los tres libros que pretendía estudiar al mostrador para después salir de prisa del lugar, pero antes de hacerlo pasa al tocador de damas para mojarse la cara, sabe que lo necesita luego de haber casi vivido lo que el príncipe de la tierra y Lady Mars hicieron con ese té rojo en la habitación.

-Por todos los kamis…ya no puedo más-se queja ella sujetándose del lavabo de manos y mirando su rostro sonrojado y acalorado para después notar un leve hilo de líquido rojo cuya gota resbala por la comisura de su labio y baja por su cuello. Asustada la chica limpia con su dedo aquella traviesa gota que ahora se aloja en el hueco de su cuello y la lleva a sus labios para probarla. El inconfundible sabor de esa bebida roja de su sueño la sacude haciéndola tener flash de los momentos más intensos de aquella escena-¡Maldita sea!-se queja Rei y moja su cara con agua fría.

Sin secarla, pretendiendo que el frío de afuera la hiciera despertar, sale a la calle. Al sentir el aire en su rostro mojado suspira y se va alejando por la acera de la biblioteca en busca de su auto cuando escucha el sonido de su móvil y nota en el identificador de llamadas el número de su Padre. Suspira hondo y toma la llamada.

-_Reiko…tenemos que vernos_-con su voz autoritaria Takashi.

-Buenas tardes, Otou san, también me alegra escucharte-responde ella con tono irónico.

_-¿Por qué dice Haruno san que no recibió tu solicitud para el concurso de becas al extranjero_?-lanza sin preámbulos el senador, con la nula diplomacia de todo Hino con otro Hino.

-Simplemente porque voy a la mitad de la carrera, Otou san, así que ir al extranjero no es algo que de momento entre en mis planes, quizá en un año o dos cuando haya aprendido lo que deseo, ahora mi vida está bien así-asegura la muchacha con el mismo tono de su padre.

-_Vas a ir mañana mismo a ver al director y a disculparte por tu omisión, además le pedirás la solicitud y la llenarás, vas a elegir el Trinity de Dublín y se acabó la discusión_-insiste el político como si no hubiera escuchado los argumentos de su hija.

-Claro, Otou san, ¿También me dirás por teléfono qué ropa debo usar?-con ironía Rei.

-_Sin sarcasmos, Reiko, te veo en "Hana no ato" a las siete, cenamos y discutimos el punto_-asegura el senador con su mismo tono de mando.

-No puedo, tengo una cita con el médico a esa hora, si te urge, será mañana-asegura ella omitiendo sabiamente el tipo de médico que iría a consultar-Sayounara …

_-¡Reiko! ¡Reiko no puedes…!_-pero el hombre no logra acabar cuando la chica cuelga el teléfono.

-Gomen, Otou san, pero no estoy para reclamos y debo solucionar antes esto-asegura ella quitando la alarma de su Mazda rojo para entrar en él y aun con su móvil en la mano a mandar un mensaje a Makoto para invitarla a comer.

-_"Lo siento mucho, amiga, pero hoy salgo hasta las nueve del restaurante, ¿Lo dejamos para el fin de semana? Así quedamos con Mina y con Sere para una borrachera épica y planeamos su despedida de soltera"-_Rei sonríe y le responde a su amiga enviándole un mensaje de aceptación que en un momento se vuelve una cadena de sonidos de alerta en su servicio de mensajería por internet con las respuestas de Minako que se ofrece a presentarles a sus músicos coreanos, la única que no responde nada es Serena, pero para las tres amigas ya no era novedad que la muchacha de coletas se hubiera alejado un poco de ellas por ocuparse mucho de su relación con Darien y de organizar su boda. Incluso Ami en las ocasiones que el horario alemán le permitía seguía participando de las charlas divertidas de todas.

En un alto cerca de Nagatacho, la muchacha responde uno de los picantes post de su amiga cantante, pero grita al darse cuenta de que otro auto ha frenado con fuerza delante del suyo a escasos milímetros de un choque. La chica asustada baja del Mazda rojo orando a todos los kamis que su auto no hubiera dañado el costoso jaguar gris.

-¡Gomen! ¡Gomen nasai!-se excusa la chica ante el chofer uniformado que baja del auto.

-Tranquilícese, señorita, no pasó nada-asegura el hombre mayor.

-Taro… ¿Qué pasa?-se oye la voz masculina y Rei ve bajar el vidrio del auto a un hombre alto, de traje color paja y elegantemente vestido, con cabello castaño oscuro y profundos ojos verdes cuyas facciones varoniles tienen algo de familiar para ella.

-Solo fue un connato de accidente, Chiba sama, nada grave-responde el chofer y ese apellido tiene el poder de remover el viejo recuerdo de Rei. ¡Chiba sama!

-¿Rei? ¿Rei Hino?-pregunta el joven saliendo del auto.

-¡Susumu Chiba! ¡Qué coincidencia!-recuerda ella el nombre del muchacho que alguna vez en su visita a la mansión Chiba en Kobe conoció tocando el piano. Los autos tras ellos comienzan a pitar con desesperación y el alto joven sonríe.

-Hagamos algo, estaciona tu auto y que Taro haga lo mismo con el mío, porque definitivo tenemos que hablar-asegura el joven. Rei asiente y en un momento el Mazda rojo y el jaguar de lujo se estacionan uno tras otro y el elegante joven castaño se acerca al auto de Rei esperando que ella baje.

-Chiba sama…en verdad nunca esperé encontrarlo-comenta Rei. El joven ríe.

-No estuve en Japón casi tres años. Fui a hacer mi carrera a Londres. Sabes que a Oji san le gusta que sus nietos estudien en Japón pero la carrera nos envía al extranjero, quiere que aprendamos y conozcamos mundo-responde el joven.

-Si eso veo. Increíble que haya sido hace tres años que lo conocí en la mansión Chiba-rememora la muchacha.

-Dos cosas…¿Ya comiste? ¿Tienes compromiso con alguien o puedo invitarte? Y no me llames "Chiba sama" solo Susumu, por favor-suplica el joven de ojos verdes.

-Esas son tres cosas Chiba sam…-el joven de ojos verdes levanta una ceja-Susumu kun…-se corrige ella.

-¿Pero cuál es la respuesta?-insiste el chico sonriente. Rei abre la boca para decir su ya típico "_Muchas gracias pero tengo algo que hacer_" cuando reflexiona un poco recordando las palabras de Makoto sobre dejar todo atrás y se dice a si misma que finalmente comer con alguien no estaba mal.

-Acepto la invitación-responde ella.

-Muy bien. Hay un restaurante llamado "_Rigoletto_" aquí cerca en Roppongi Hills, comida Italiana. ¿Vamos?-ofrece su brazo el muchacho.

-No veo por qué no-asegura ella y toma el brazo del joven caminando con él entre la gente.

-Solo espero que siga allí. Antes de viajar a Inglaterra me gustaba venir aquí con mi madre y a veces con Oji san-confiesa el muchacho.

-¿Cómo está tu madre? Hace mucho que no veo a Toda Chiba san…-asegura la muchacha.

-Mi madre bien, en nuestra casa de Kobe y sigue dedicándose al arte, ya la conoces, aunque seguro ahora que se sepa la noticia de la boda no estará muy feliz porque no la hayan tomado en cuenta-asegura el joven Chiba. Rei sonríe pero no comenta más-Pues sí, aquí estamos, el mejor restaurante italiano de este lado de la ciudad. Vamos dentro que creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarme-reitera el joven Susumu, y mientras pide mesa para dos en el lugar, Rei se pregunta qué cosas son esas que ella tiene que contarle al primo de Darien, pero no logra comprenderlo…

_Tenía bastante tiempo despierto mirándola dormir. Eran ya más de las nueve de la mañana y el sol entraba con fuerza por entre las leves y transparentes cortinas de su habitación. Ambos se encontraban recostados sobre los cojines y almohadones en aquella habitación propia de las regiones desérticas del planeta de las arenas, con una cortina de tela roja transparente cubriéndolos a ambos._

_El hombre de cabellera oscura pasaba delicadamente su mirada por cada detalle de las facciones finas y hermosas de la belleza dormida a su lado; sus párpados de largas pestañas oscuras caían con naturalidad sobre sus ojos, esos pozos amatista en donde más amaba ahogarse. _

_Bajó después su inspección por la frente altiva y por la nariz de esa forma delicada y fina propia de las mujeres de su pueblo, su rostro simétrico y sus labios, esos labios rojos que lo enloquecieron apenas la noche anterior y ahora lucían levemente hinchados. Endymion sonrió recordando el motivo de eso, así como el de esas marcas rojas en algunos lugares del cuello de la belleza de Marte._

_Los ojos del enamorado siguen su camino descubriendo con sus ojos azules cada detalle de esa figura estatuaria y fina que se traslucía bajo la leve tela de seda blanca de la sábana, rememorando con deleite cómo la noche anterior había explorado cada rincón de ese cuerpo que ahora estaba unido al suyo por el lazo se sangre del "Unmei no hito"._

_El príncipe de la tierra tomó la mano delicada y fina de su alma gemela y miró la cicatriz que apenas la noche anterior, bajo el obelisco sagrado de Ishtar, con el anciano sacerdote y las princesas de Urano y Neptuno como testigos, habían hecho ambos, cortando sus palmas. Con mucho amor y reverencia casi mística besó la palma de su mujer, ahora surcada con una leve cicatriz._

_-Konichiwa aishiteru yo -escuchó él la voz amada y firme de su esposa._

_-Buenos días H__ō__bijin…¿te desperté?-dulcemente el joven príncipe._

_-No. Solo abrí los ojos, tenía un momento sintiendo como fluctúa tu aura cuando me miras-asegura la joven de ojos amatista con tono travieso sonriendo el muchacho y se incorpora un poco de su lecho de almohadones dejando ambos brazos a los lados del hombre pelinegro que la contempla fascinado._

_-Me gusta contemplarte, no me cansaré de ello en toda la eternidad-responde el príncipe cuando es cubierto por la cascada de ébano del largo cabello de la princesa de Marte._

_-Más te vale no cansarte, Endymion, porque desde ayer eres mío…-añade con tono posesivo ella._

_-¿Tuyo? ¿No fue una promesa mutua, cariño?-divertido el muchacho pasando su dedos por el rostro de la princesa. _

_-Sí, pero yo así lo entendí…así que…-ella toma la mano del joven heredero de Erusion y besa primero para succionar después cada uno de sus dedos ocasionando que los ojos azules de ordinario tranquilos y controlados del príncipe destellaran con una sombra de oscuridad y deseo ante esa leve acción-…estás condenado a ser mío para toda…toda…-insiste la pelinegra bajando ella misma los dedos de Endymion por su propio mentón y cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus senos-…la eternidad…_

_-No me quejo para nada…bendita condena…-insiste lleno de pasión el muchacho pelinegro atrapando a Rei de la cintura ganando una risa de la muchacha._

_-No, no, su alteza, no comprendió bien…ya tuvo demasiada diversión anoche así que hoy…-ella se inclinó hacia él y rozó sus labios con los suyos para después morder su labio inferior ganando un gemido ronco del hombre-hoy yo tengo el control…-susurró la mujer pelinegra mirándolo con deseo evidente en sus ojos púrpuras…_

-¡Hey! ¡Darien!-lo sacude alguien con violencia haciéndolo volver de su sueño de forma abrupta y al abrir los ojos solo pudo ver el rostro preocupado de su amigo rubio delante de él.

-¿Andrew?-cuestiona Darien como incrédulo de verlo allí.

-Sí, yo, vengo a que me ayudes en mi exposición de neurología como quedamos y tenía como diez minutos llamando a la puerta sin que salieras, decidí llamarte al móvil y me asusté cuando lo escuché sonar aquí dentro sin que dieras señales de vida así que fui abajo y le pedí tu llave al portero que ya me conoce, entro y estás dormido y casi catatónico aquí sobre tu desayunador-algo preocupado el rubio.

Darien escucha sus palabras tratando de relacionarlas con algo que recordara pero no tiene mucha memoria de cuándo se quedó dormido revisando y corrigiendo el Power Point de Andrew. Agotado frota su frente.

-Disculpa solo…

-Si ya sé, te quedaste dormido. Darien, en serio, ¿No has ido con el psicólogo que te recomendé? Esto ya es grave-opina el rubio levantando algunos papeles que su amigo había tirado al suelo junto al banco alto de su desayunador.

-Iré…lo prometo…debe ser…-Darien se queda en silencio… ¿Qué era lo que le provocaba este sopor, este cansancio, esta persistencia de encontrar en su sueños a…? no se atrevió a pensar siquiera su nombre-…el estrés por las materias de la especialidad y la presión por la boda.

-Ya veo. ¿Y eso?-dudó Andrew señalando sus propios labios haciendo que Darien se toque los suyos y sienta el dolor mirando la sangre-¿Te peleaste con alguien? O Serena se puso sexy anoche…-bromea el rubio golpeando a su amigo con el codo.

-¡Basta ya! ¡No fue eso!-se molesta el pelinegro levantándose y sin controlar el grito molesto que escapa de su garganta. El rubio lo mira extrañado.

-Tranquilo…era solo un comentario y una broma, no quise molestarte. ¿Sabes qué? Me iré a casa, hermano, estás alterado. Me avisas que día puedes y tranquilízate por favor-Andrew se despide de su amigo con una palmada en su espalda-dejo la llave abajo con el portero e intenta descansar. Sayounara.

Darien vio alejarse a su amigo y no lo detuvo, solo bajó la pantalla de su laptop y se encaminó al cuarto de baño de su departamento para ir directo al espejo y mirara la herida de su labio. Al ver la marca de una pequeña mordida comprendió mejor el sentido de la broma de Andrew; tocó sus labios y la descarga de dolor que se extendió por su cuerpo lo hizo revivir en su cabeza las escenas más terriblemente realistas de ese momento entre las almohadas y la alfombra de ese lugar.

-¿Por qué sé que estábamos en Urano y por qué sé que esa mujer era…ella?-duda el joven sin decir su nombre y se moja las manos dispuesto a refrescar su cara, aunque al hacerlo nota una marca extraña en su mano izquierda, no se ve mucho pero allí está, y surca toda su palma-esto no puede estar pasando, no puede ser…-se repite el joven y cierra la llave, saliendo de su baño directo al maletín de su universidad, buscando entre las bolsas delanteras la pequeña tarjeta que hace días le dio su amigo, y cuando al encuentra, toma su móvil y marca el número que allí indica hasta que una voz femenina le indica que han contestado con el típico: _¿Moshi moshi? _

-¿Consultorio del Dr. Ikeda?...quiero hacer una cita a Nombre de Darien Chiba…¿Qué horarios tiene disponibles?-cuestiona abatido el muchacho sentándose de nuevo en su banco alto del desayunador-excelente, a las ocho y media…¿Una entrevista por internet?...claro…mi e-mail es mask_chevalier arroba gmail punto com. Muchas gracias-cuelga el móvil y se queda mirando un objeto contra la luz del foco que alumbra su cocina, pues al buscar la tarjeta, se topó con la pequeña joya: un arete de rubí…

**Restaurante "Rigoletto" Roppongi Hills.**

Luego de ordenar la pasta con mariscos y la lasaña vegetariana, con un excelente vino tinto, el joven castaño de ojos verdes sonrió a la muchacha pelinegra.

-Ahora sí, mientras llega nuestra orden, quiero saberlo todo sobre la boda. La verdad me acabo de enterar ahora que volví y Oji san fue muy parco de palabras y solo me dijo: Si quieres saber detalles, pregúntale a tu primo…-imita Susumu la voz de su abuelo haciendo reír a la muchacha-de hecho me extrañó verlo tan desganado y poco participativo, si no me lo dice no me entero, ¿Han manejado todo muy discreto? ¿El senador no está de acuerdo?-cuestiona el joven

-¿El senador? ¿Mi padre? Él no tiene nada que opinar en la boda de Darien-se extraña Rei.

-Bueno, también es tu boda, infiero que como padre de la novia tiene que opinar-asegura el muchacho de ojos verdes ganando una risa cristalina de Rei-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo gracioso?

-Mucho…Susumu san…yo no voy a casarme con Darien, la boda de él no es conmigo sino con mi amiga Serena, Serena Tsukino, ella y Darien van a casarse-explica la muchacha de ojos amatista ganando una mirada asombradísima del joven Chiba.

-¿Mi primo no se casa contigo? ¡Pero por qué!

-Simple, Susumu san, Darien no me ama, ama a Serena, lo de nosotros fue una…pequeña relación adolescente que no llegó a mas porque no éramos el uno para el otro-repite con seguridad la joven pelinegra comiendo un trozo de pan con toda calma en que sería muy difícil para Susumu Chiba adivinar el tono mecánico en que fueron dichas, como una consigna largamente repetida y memorizada.

-Cuesta creerlo. Confieso que en su momento no me apreció lógico que mi primo mayor estuviera enamorado de una chica de catorce pero al verlos juntos y cuando nos conocimos en la casa Chiba creo que lo disculpé un poco. Me parecían una pareja encantadora, y él se veía muy enamorado, tú igual-opina el joven Chiba.

-Bueno, a los catorce con el primer novio cualquiera puede confundir el amor con una primera ilusión y después darse cuenta de las cosas con el tiempo y la experiencia de vida. Fue lo mejor, créeme, Darien y mi amiga son el uno para el otro, destinados a estar juntos, literalmente, y serán muy felices-añade Rei y la charla se detiene mientras el solícito mesero les deja sus platillos. Luego del "Itadakimasu" el joven Chiba retoma la charla.

-Rei… ¿Dijiste que la chica, la novia de mi primo, es tu amiga?-pregunta el muchacho de ojos verdes.

-Una de mis mejores amigas de hecho-come la pelinegra su pasta con toda la elegancia de una italiana, haciendo sonreí al joven castaño.

-¿Y eso no te molesta?-inquiere Susumu.

-No tiene por qué, Susumu san, como te dije lo que hubo entre tu primo y yo es cosa del pasado. No me molesta para nada, de hecho le ayudo a mi amiga a organizar la boda-comenta como si nada la chica tomando un trozo de pan de ajo de la canasta que han dejado en su mesa.

-Muy bien. No preguntaré más, pero ahora me explico muchas cosas. Mejor nos ponemos al día entre nosotros ¿Te parece, Rei chan? Y para comenzar, deja de decirme el "san" y que solo sea Suu-kun-solicita el joven comiendo también su lasaña.

-En verdad tu y yo hace mucho que no nos vemos y no me parece que eliminar la formalidad sea lo más adecuado ahora-seria y glacial la bella chica ganando otra atractiva sonrisa de Susumu.

-Eso se soluciona fácilmente. Yo acabo de volver a Tokio, he perdido contacto con muchas de mis amistades y en verdad no creo tener intereses en común con algunos ahora que he regresado, así que podemos vernos con más frecuencia, si no te importa…aunque entendería que dijeras que no por tu relación pasada con Darien-añade Susumu Chiba, encendiendo en el acto un lado de la personalidad Hino que no era muy conveniente despertar: El Orgullo.

-¿Y por qué supones que diría que no? Ya te he aclarado muchas veces que no me interesa el pasado, que mi relación con Darien y mi amiga es normal, así que no, Suu kun, no tengo inconveniente en salir contigo algunas veces como amigos-recalca ella eso último con énfasis al notar la sonrisa de triunfo del guapo muchacho que le sirve el vino tinto.

-Brindemos entonces, Rei-chan, por una amistad que reanudamos y que esperamos traiga cosas buenas para los dos-levanta el joven su copa de vino-Kampai.

-Kampai-acepta Rei chocando su copa con la del joven de ojos verdes, maldiciendo en su fuero interno a su maldito orgullo Hino que la hace ponerse tantas máscaras para haber aceptado impulsivamente la amistad de un Chiba, y no cualquier Chiba, sino Susumu Chiba, el primo con quien Darien tenía más rivalidad y más dificultades…¡Por todos los Kamis! ¡Como su no tuviera bastante con uno en sueños ahora tendré a otro en la vida real! Se queja la pelinegra.

**Consultorio del Dr. Ikeda. **

La joven pelinegra espera en la sala, decorada con todo el estilo de Feng Shui, a ser atendida por el psicólogo que le recomendó Makoto. Aun sentada y aguardando por su consulta, debe dominar una y mil veces el impulso de retirarse corriendo… ¡Ella en el psicólogo cuando nunca ha creído en eso!...pero tenía que confesarse que debía hacerlo, de hecho haría cualquier cosa para que esas pesadillas con el novio de su mejor amiga acabaran ya. Rei mira una revista de forma distraída, mirando igualmente su reloj de pulsera y el de péndulo que cuelga de la pared del frente, y de repente sus ojos se entrecierran un poco pero ella se resiste, aun intentando abrirlos. "No dormiré...no aquí…no ahora" se repite en su mente la fuerte sacerdotisa usando todo su autocontrol. "_Gomen, Reiko, aunque no lo entiendas es necesario, tienes que recordar_…" escucha en su mente una voz tan parecida a la suya que juraría es la misma… y luego…

_La joven de cabello negro, usando su armadura oficial de princesa de Marte, avanzaba aquella mañana por los pasillos del reino lunar, en silencio, meditando el resultado de su entrevista con la Reina Serenity y con su consejera, Luna._

_Pensativa y con el ceño fruncido, en vez de ir directo a sus habitaciones, se dirigió al Domo de entrenamiento deseando con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a Lady Júpiter, su incansable compañera de ejercicios matutinos, porque tenía unas ganas terribles de golpear a alguien, y Makoto siempre estaba dispuesta, más aún, era la única que aguantaba sus desahogos temperamentales._

_Sin pensarlo mucho abrió de golpe la puerta del domo de entrenamiento y la cerró tras de sí con un sonoro portazo que denotaba el nivel de estrés acumulado y lanzando una maldición en lengua de marte al darse cuenta de la soledad del lugar. Aún a pesar de ello intenta tranquilizarse y se quita las botas que son parte de su atuendo oficial caminando dentro de la zona acolchonada de la duela de entrenamiento hacia el centro de esta mientras afloja su peto de armadura, la cual retira así como su protector de la cintura y la saya de su katana, dejándola con el respeto debido a un lado de la duela e inclinándose con ambas manos en el suelo hasta juntas en ellas su frente y pronunciar el "Domo arigatou" al espíritu de su armamento por permitirle usarlo._

_Podía estar furiosa y celosa y molesta pero jamás dejaría de honrar sus tradiciones familiares y militares. Finalmente, se retira la blusa negra de cuero que cubría su tórax y queda solo con los vendajes que recorrían su pecho cruzados de forma estudiada para darle soporte y protección, y con su entallado pantalón negro de cuero caminando descalza por la duela de entrenamiento hacia el arsenal de la pared, eligiendo un bastón largo de madera y comenzando a hacer con él una serie de movimientos ágiles y coordinados, atacando a un enemigo imaginario delante de ella y dejando escapar de sus labios controlados "ia" y "too" conforme atacaba._

_El bello rostro de la joven se va cubriendo de perlas de sudor conforme su ejercicio se hace más veloz, más violento, más intenso, y su respiración se agita dejando salir la tensión acumulada._

"…_es así como yo, la Reina Serenity, soberana del reino lunar, solicito al canciller de Erusion el cumplimiento del compromiso político contraído por su difunto soberano y padre del príncipe Endymion en que su hijo y mi hija contraerían matrimonio a los 16 años de la princesa de la Luna para unificar en uno solo reinos que antes fueron el mismo…"_

_La princesa de Marte repetía en su mente aquellas palabras que la madre de la princesa de la luna le dictó hace unos minutos en su despacho real, mandando llamarla a ella en específico para que transcribiera su misiva en lengua de Erusion, sabiendo su amplio conocimiento de esta y varias más de la galaxia, y Reiko Hino de Marte tuvo que hace uso de todo su autocontrol para que su mano no temblara al escribir cada palabra._

_Sin embargo el entrenamiento de la muchacha es interrumpido cuando siente unas fuertes manos rodear su cintura y un aliento cálido murmurar en su oído…_

_-…adoro verte entrenar, oler tu aroma, sentir tu sudor…aunque las ropas que usas ahora no entran en mi fantasía, Hobijin…-pero las palabras del hombre mueren en sus labios al sentir enterrarse la punta del bastón de madera en su abdomen lanzándolo al suelo y debe hacer uso de toda su agilidad para girar y evitar el golpe en su pecho, poniéndose de pie, aunque no prevé que el codo de la chica se clave con fuerza en su hígado ganando un grito de dolor y haciéndolo caer de rodillas._

_-¡Por qué demonios nunca me dijiste que estabas prometido con la princesa de la luna!-espera la mujer con voz airada, fiera, terrible; Endymion, que no conocía el miedo a ningún enemigo al que se enfrentara en su planeta o fuera de él tiembla al ver el destello de fuego en sus ojos amatista._

_-Ho…H__ō__bjin hay una explicación…¡La hay!-intenta hablar el cómo puede pero el golpe es implacable; la punta del bastón de madera en su plexo haciéndolo caer de espaldas y en un segundo siente sobre él a la mujer que amenaza su cuello con el mismo._

_-¡Tienes treinta segundos para convencerme de no asesinarte!-amenaza la de ojos amatista con voz fiera. _

-Hino san…¡Hino san!-la saca de las profundidades de ese sueño la voz de la recepcionista del consultorio que la sacude un poco del brazo, haciendo que habrá sus ojos de golpe.

-¡Que pasa!-alarmada la muchacha de ojos amatista.

-El paciente de las seis salió hace diez minutos y he tratado de avisarle que el Dr. Ikeda la espera; parece que se ha quedado dormida-comenta la mujer madura.

-Gomen nasai-se escusa Rei y se pone de pie, aunque al hacerlo se da cuenta que la revista que estaba leyendo de alguna manera había terminado enrollada y rota en su mano derecha-anexe el costo de la revista a mi cuenta, por favor.

-Descuide y pase, ya la esperan-sonríe la mujer mayor. Rei asiente y dejando la destruida revista sobre la mesa avanza hacia la puerta de caoba, llamando con los nudillos antes de pasar.

-Adelante-escucha la apacible voz masculina dentro y abre la puerta para pasar.

-¿Ikeda sama?...disculpe la tardanza-se excusa ella inclinándose con respeto ante el individuo bajito, calvo y de antojos que en contraste tiene una sonrisa apacible y un aspecto ascético de monje budista.

-Hino san, adelante, la esperaba hace diez minutos. Estuve leyendo la encuesta de historial médico y su ficha personal mientras llegaba-invita a pasar el hombre y le señala un sillón en la hermosa sala estilo feng shui; Rei se sienta en un sillón individual.

-Maravilloso, eso ahorra casi media hora de preguntas…¿Verdad?-aun algo desconfiada ella mirando al pequeño individuo que le sonríe.

-¿Problemas de sueño?...eso no es muy específico-entra en materia el inteligente psicoanalista dándose cuenta del sentido del tiempo de esta mujer.

-Su encuesta en internet tampoco lo es, solo se puede elegir una opción-regresa Rei ganando una risa franca del médico.

-Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que un paciente me hace reír. Buena contradefensa, Hino san, creo que tendré que reestructurar un poco mi formato-acepta el hombre quitándose los anteojos y limpiándolos con una talita que saca de su bolsillo-entonces, luego de disculparme por la imprecisión de mi encuesta, dígame, Hino san, con toda la especificidad que guste, qué son "problemas de sueño".

-Verá, Ikeda san, en verdad no me siento muy cómoda visitando a un psicoanalista, soy una mujer práctica, solo vine porque he probado todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible para evitar que esto continúe porque está arruinando mi vida-frota ella su frente.

-¿Pesadillas?-inquiere el psicoanalista.

-No lo sé-se resigna ella-lo llamaría mejor "Sueños vívidos" son de ese tipo de sueños tan reales que dejan sensaciones, olores, colores, marcas en la piel-insiste ella desesperada.

-Marcas en la piel que no se hace usted misma-añade Ikeda.

-No podría…-Rei suspira y baja el cuello de tortuga de su suéter morado mostrando las marcas de los moretones. Ikeda las mira atento un momento-se lo que está pensando, que soy una chica con un novio un poco entusiasta, pero no es así, Ikeda san, no tengo novio, no he salido con nadie en 3 años y…es imposible que las haya hecho yo.

-¿Sueños eróticos?-lanza el inteligente hombre calvo.

-Demasiado eróticos-confiesa ella-antes solo por las noches, pero ahora me asaltan a horas del día que ni siquiera son normales. En medio de mis clases, en mi trabajo, en la biblioteca-enumera abatida- Esto le parecerá demente, pero cuando cierro los ojos no tengo las marcas, y cuando los abro de repente allí están, y duelen y…-otro suspiro- Es patético, lo sé, creo que debo irme, solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo y haciéndoselo perder a Usted, nadie va a creerme-se levanta la muchacha y tomando su bolso intenta irse. Ikea la sujeta del brazo, aun sentado en el sillón.

-Hino san, hagamos algo. Decididamente usted no cree que yo pueda hacer algo por Usted, ayudarla, eso es evidente, así que le propongo tomas las tres sesiones de rigor y después, si no se siente al menos aliviada, siga adelante y no regrese. No me vea como médico, solo como una persona ante quien puede decir lo que sea y que la escuchará sin juzgarla. No la conozco, no me conoce y lo que diga en estas cuatro paredes, se quedará en estas cuatro paredes. A veces alivia solo poderlo contar….¿No le parece?-inquiere el hombrecillo de gafas mirando los ojos amatista de ella con los suyos oscuros y calmados.

-Me parece justo. Que sean las tres sesiones de rigor entonces-regresa Rei al sillón, convencida con la actitud tranquila del psicoanalista. Ikeda le ofrece unos chocolates trufa que guardaba en una bombonera al lado de su lámpara. Rei los acepta enseguida.

-Entonces, Hino san… ¿Es con una persona específica con quien tiene dichos sueños o no le identifica?

-No al inicio, pero hace poco se de quien se trata-termia Rei su chocolate-y creo que aquí viene el motivo de mi desesperación. Es el prometido de mi mejor amiga-añade ella espiando las reacciones del psicoanalista al decirle eso, pero no hay tal reacción, ni una señal de disgusto o sorpresa, solo la misma sonrisa apacible.

-Nos quedan cuarenta minutos, ¿Le bastan para contarme su historia con el prometido de su mejor amiga?-cuestiona Ikeda. Rei asiente con repentina confianza y se acomoda mejor en el sillón suspirando hondo antes de comenzar.

-Yo…lo conocí a los 14 años y…fuimos novios un tiempo-inicia ella bajo la atenta mirada del psicoanalista.

Cuarenta minutos después, la muchacha abandona el consultorio, luego de pagar a la recepcionista, un poco más aliviada y tranquila, agendando la cita para la semana siguiente y encaminándose a donde estaba estacionado su Mazda. Justo cuando ella cruza la calle, un hombre va llegando al consultorio, montando una motocicleta negra, y al quitarse el casco la ve cruzar la acera sin dudar que acaba de salir del mismo lugar al que él va.

Darien Chiba no puede creer que la mujer de la que lleva huyendo dos semanas esté justo en el consultorio del psicoanalista al que va a visitar ese mismo día, y aun recordando los flash de su primer sueño de hace unos momentos, prefiere dejar que la clara causante de invadir sus pensamientos se haya alejado, principalmente por su ya muy maltratada salud mental. Baja de la motocicleta y espera, oculto al lado de un teléfono público, a ver alejarse el auto rojo por la calle. Una vez que respira mejor, entra en el consultorio mirando a la recepcionista que de espaldas a él alimentaba a los peces de la pecera del lugar. Rápidamente sus ojos abarcan el escritorio donde puede leer "Nishida Kyoko".

-Buenas tardes. Darien Chiba. Tenía cita con el Dr. Ikeda a las ocho treinta-comenta el muchacho.

-¡Oh! Chiba san, sí, claro agendé su cita. ¿No es un poco temprano?-revisa su computadora la mujer mayor.

-Llegué antes. Puedo esperar.

-No no…la paciente anterior terminó de prisa.

-Disculpe, antes de entrar, afuera hay individuo que pregunta por Kyoko Nishida, parece empleado de servicio postal o algo así.

-¡Por el Kami! Debe ser mi suscripción a la revista…Chiba san, aguarde aquí por favor, enseguida lo atiendo-corre la dama tomando su bolso y móvil y saliendo del lugar. Darien sonríe y espera que se haya alejado, en cuanto se cierra la puerta rodea el escritorio y mueve el mouse de la computadora de escritorio abriendo el buscador de la computadora en el que teclea con claridad "Hino Reiko" esperando que busque los archivos.

De prisa aparece una hoja de cálculo con el pago de la sesión hace unos minutos, y dos documentos de Word, con su entrevista inicial. Los ojos azules del médico recorren los datos que el también llenó por internet hasta dar con la pregunta final: "_De las siguientes opciones, marque con una cruz la que es la más cercana a la problemática en que necesita ayuda_"…. "_Problemas de sueño_".

-¡Lo sabía!-grita el muchacho y no logra comprender por qué aflora a sus labios una sonrisa satisfecha, quizá demasiado satisfecha, que solo borra de su cara el taconeo que anuncia el regreso de la recepcionista, apenas dándole tiempo de cerras los archivos y correr a tumbarse en el sillón fingiendo mirar una revista totalmente destruida.

-No lo encontré, quizá se fue. Dificultades de estar en una oficina interior, no damos hacia la calle, si supiera, Chiba san, todos los empleados postales que se van por no encontrarnos-se queja la mujer mayor.

-Sí, suele pasar-inocente el joven.

-Ya no lo hago esperar más, Chiba san…-se sienta la mujer en su silla y presiona el comunicador-¿Dr. Ikeda? El paciente de las ocho treinta está aquí.

-Hágalo pasar, Kyoko-escucha Darien la voz apacible de Ikeda.

-Adelante, Chiba san-ofrece ella y el muchacho de ojos azules se levanta del sillón con una sonrisa enorme.

-Arigatou- agradece el dejando perpleja a la recepcionista. ¿Cómo alguien que sonríe con tanta felicidad puede necesitar un psicoanalista?...no logra explicárselo, así que regresa a su trabajo de trascribir historiales médicos.

**Templo Hikawa. Diez de la noche.**

La muchacha de cabello negro con chihaya roja avanza por los pasillos del templo shintoista respondiendo el móvil.

-…tranquila, mañana no puedo porque tengo cena con Otou san, pero pasado mañana te recojo de tus clases de regularización a las siete y vamos directamente por Mako y al "Toshino" a revisar eso. A mí no me llamaron por ese detalle.

_-Perfecto, mañana como con mi Darien en mi restaurante favorito de comida francesa, así que no hubiera podido ir. Es mejor mañana…aunque…_¡_Qué voy a hacer, Rei chaaaan! Si no puedo tener la fiesta en el "Toshino" estoy muerta, era el sitio perfecto para mi recepción de bodas_.

-Oye, Odango, no hagas dramas antes de tiempo, confía en tu organizadora estrella, o sea yo, y espera a que mañana visitemos a la gerente, te prometo que lo solucionaremos-segura la muchacha.

-_Ya veo. Rei chan…por cierto…¿Por qué no respondías el móvil por la tarde? Te marque como quince veces para contarme mi desgracia_.

-Diecisiete-aclara la pelinegra-verás, Odango, lo que ocurre es que estuve en el médico y luego salí a cenar con Sean kun.

-¡_JOOOO! ¿El chico irlandés? ¿Al fin salen? ¿Lo vas a llevar a mi boda?_

-Detén tus pensamientos y suposiciones, Odango boda, solo salimos como amigos y ya. Y para que tú y el resto deje de alucinar, Sean kun tiene novia en Dublín y se casará cuando acabe la carrera en Meiji.

-¡_Qué pena! Tan guapo que es. Bueno, igual llévalo a mi boda, prefiero que vayas con él a que no vayas con nadie. _

-Ya veremos. Por lo pronto haz dos cosas. Guarda la calma y confía en tus amigas. ¿Podrás?-inquiere Rei abriendo la puerta del cuarto de meditación en que Phobos y Deimos le dan la bienvenida graznando desde el palo de madera en que la esperaban cuando estaban dentro.

-_Claro, Rei chan, eres la mejor…y no te olvides de mis clases de etiqueta que empezamos el Lunes_.

-Eso será toda una odisea, Odango baka, pero en fin… todo sea por mi amiga cabeza de chorlito-

-_Así me quieres, Rei chan, lo sé_.

-Es verdad, así te quiero. Ahora anda a descansar y no te preocupes por nada. Oyazumi, Sere.

-_Oyazumi, Rei chan_-cuelga la rubia y Rei solo sonríe dejando el teléfono sobre una mesita para quitarse los zōri y caminar solo con sus tabis en la duela hasta donde espera la flama sagrada. Al llegar frente a esta se coloca en posición de seiza y cierra los ojos colocando la mano izquierda sobre la derecha y uniendo sus pulgares para comenzar a relajar su respiración.

-Espíritu de la flama…Fudō Myō-ō…por favor muéstrame el motivo, el origen de que mi alma se atormente con estos sueños. Tiene que haber uno, debe haberlo…-llama ella con sus ojos cerrados preguntando su respiración al tiempo que crepita la llama y los dos cuervos graznan con fuerza-he buscado la respuesta tanto…tanto…hasta agotarme sin encontrarla... ¿Ya no soy digna del don que me obsequiaste?-abre sus ojos ella, con gruesas gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente mirando la flama sagrada y tratando de encontrar de nuevo sus respuestas-Gran Kami, señor Inamovible, Onegai Shimazu…tienen que desparecer estos sueños, estos sentimientos…-suplica ella y de repente la flama crece de forma descomunal lanzando una poderosa energía que mueve las cosas a su alrededor pero ella no se aparta, a pesar de que las puntas de sus cabellos negros se alcanzan a quemarse levemente.

De repente, una sombra se materializa dentro del fuego, y la valiente sacerdotisa aguanta sentada en su misma posición con su ceja izquierda levantada y sus manos presionadas, esperando ver a su Kami guardián, pero en su lugar se materializa una réplica exacta suya, una mujer con su cara, su pelo y su cuerpo envuelta en un vestido rojo elegante y extraño, solo sus ojos, son unos ojos púrpuras penetrantes y su sonrisa es irónica y algo burlona.

_-Al fin nos vemos de frente, Reiko-_habla la aparición en una lengua que no es japonés y que Rei no entiende por qué puede comprender.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué apareces cuando invoco a Fudō Myō Omi kami?-inquiere la muchacha en su lengua materna. Una risa de la mujer exacta a ella es la respuesta.

_-Porque es en estos momentos y en tus sueños en donde abres los puentes al pasado, y por medio de esos puentes es que yo emerjo y logro tomar posesión de ti, de tu mente, de tus sueños y claro, de tu cuerpo…_

-¡Dime quien eres! ¡Qué pretendes atormentándome así!

_-¿Quién soy?...tu persona pasada. Quien fuiste hace tantos siglos que seguramente lo has olvidado. ¿Qué pretendo? Evitarnos un futuro terrible a ti y a mí y subsanar los errores que cíclicamente vamos cometiendo. Sé que dentro de ti me reconoces, más de una vez te he permitido tomar posesión de mis memorias y sentir esa parte de verdad que han eliminado de todos lados menos de nuestras almas_-habla en esa lengua extrañamente familiar la aparición de la flama.

-No entiendo… ¿Para qué tengo que revivir esas…pesadillas?

_-¡Pesadillas! Niega que jamás en mucho tiempo de has sentido más viva, más amada, más deseada y más completa. Escucha, Reiko, el motivo de que él y yo invadamos sus sueños es justamente para evitar que sigas cometiendo el mismo error cíclico que te aleja de tu amor verdadero… ¡No puedes permitir que él se case con otra o vas a arrepentirte todas las malditas vidas que te queden! ¡Lucha por él!_

-¡Cállate! ¡Silencio!-molesta y tocada en lo más hondo de sus sentimientos la muchacha se pone de pie violentamente, sudorosa y afectada y da media vuelta para huir del cuarto de meditación.

_-¡No vas a poder huir de mí, de él, ni de tus sentimientos! ¡En cuanto cierres los ojos vas a revivir esa escena en el domo de entrenamiento y vas a sentir vibrar de placer cada poro de tu cuerpo! ¡Y así será hasta que lo enfrentes, Reiko_!-escucha ella la voz en ese lenguaje antiguo y extraño, abriendo las puertas corredizas para correr aun sin sus zōris por el patio japonés del templo hasta la fuente de agua donde se inclina y toma agua helada con la que se moja el rostro, dejándose caer en el pasto de rodillas.

-¡Por el Kami!... ¿Ahora qué haré?-se queja la muchacha comprendiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo que sus sueños eran más que simples sueños, que estaba siendo juguete de un poderoso espíritu del pasado, uno que se negaba por todos los medios a reconocer como el suyo…

_Nunca había tocado nada más delicado que su piel de porcelana, nunca había besado nada más dulce que su piel ni nada más adictivo que sus labios rojos, jamás lo habían mirado con el fuego devorador de esos pozos amatista cuando lograba por la magia que solo él conocía bien, transformar la furia de una de las guerreras más poderosas de la galaxia en pasión infinita hacia él, y de eso el príncipe Endymion se sentía orgulloso._

_Con manos ansiosas mientras la devoraba a besos se iba deshaciendo de la venda blanca que mantenía oculto su pecho; hacía tiempo que la ropa de él había quedado casi desgarrada en el suelo y ahora lo único que la separaba de sus apetitosos senos era esa venda maldita. Una risa irónica y divertida de la belleza de Marte que queda a horcajadas sobre él en la duela del domo es la respuesta a sus apuros._

_-¿Quieres explicarme como terminamos así, si hace cinco minutos deseaba arrancarte la cabeza?-pregunta ella dejando sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro._

_-MMM…después de que te confesé los motivos del absurdo compromiso de mi padre y te dije que ninguna fuerza en la galaxia me alejaría de ti, me besaste, te besé y el resto contigo y conmigo solo es consecuencia, __Hō__bijin-responde el príncipe de la tierra logrando al fin encontrar el inicio de la maldita venda y comenzar a desenvolverla del torso de su amada que lleva sus brazos a su nuca recogiendo su cabello y permitiéndole hacer eso con más libertad-voy a hablar hoy mismo con la Reina antes que envíe ese pliego, y sabrá que eres mi esposa._

_-¿Y si se opone o se molesta o provocamos un problema entre tu pueblo y la Luna?...no quiero eso, Endymion-angustiada Rei. _

_-No me importa la guerra ni cualquier amenaza con tal que sepan que eres mi mujer. Debí decirlo a los cuatro vientos en cuanto llegamos aquí, debí callar los rumores, debí…-él se queda en silencio mirando con adoración el torso desnudo de su amada cuando logra deshacerse de los vendajes._

_-¿Y si no nos creen?...hay una extraña sensación en mi interior con todo esto, Endymion-confiesa al fin sus temores la muchacha. _

_-H__ō__bijin, tranquila, si no nos creen, Haruka y Michiru pueden atestiguar con el sacerdote de Urano que estamos casados…escucha, mañana mismo arreglaré esto, todos sabrán que eres mi esposa y que nada en el mundo va a separarnos ni en esta…-él toma la mano de la muchacha uniendo su palma derecha con la iz quierda de Rei, y ambos sienten arder la cicatriz de sus manos-ni en mil vidas que nos quede por vivir…aishiteru, H__ō__biji…-usa él la palabra más sublime de amor en la lengua de su esposa. _

_-Aishiteru, Endymion-responde ella que ahora lo besa con fuerza, con pasión, con amor y entrega, repitiéndose en ese beso que sus miedos y sus inquietudes deben desaparecer, Endymion la ama igual o más que ese día que lo vio por vez primera en el mercado de Urano y ella lo adora, lo necesita, sabe que es su "Unmei no ito" y ahora que lo ha encontrado, no dejará que nada ni nadie lo aleje de su lado…_

Darien despertó de golpe, agitado, sudando, se sentó en la cama y no pudo evitar sonreír, era una forma increíble de despertar, dejando de lado lo extraño de un sueño erótico tan real y tan vívido que aún podía sentir el dolor de los golpes que ella le dio mezclados con el enorme placer y amor que desbordaba cada poro de la piel de la mujer de cabello negro, casi idéntica a Rei, excepto por el brillo púrpura y casi demencial de sus ojos.

El joven médico encendió la lámpara y se acercó a ver la hora en su reloj del buró: Las dos de madrugada. Al quitarse las sábanas pudo notar con algo de asombro que el sueño había sido demasiado real, muy real, porque las señales de los besos y caricias compartidos con la mujer fascinante y posesiva de su sueño eran evidentes en su cuerpo.

-Demonios…una ducha fría-se dijo a sí mismo y se levantó caminando al baño, donde se quitó el short de dormir y su camiseta blanca de tirantes, aunque al hacerlo pudo ver perfectamente los moretones en su pecho, igual que si el bastón de madera con que ella lo atacó en su sueño en efecto lo hubiesen golpeado, revisa más abajo y en la zona de su hígado luce otro terrible moretón enorme y en efecto todo su cuerpo duele como si lo hubiese agarrado a golpes una pandilla de Shibuya.

El muchacho abre la regadera y entra en el agua helada dejando que esta relaje sus adoloridos músculos y tranquilice su aun acelerada mente que sigue reviviendo una a una las escenas de ese sueño que no precisamente puede calificar de pesadilla.

Mientras el agua fría lo moja, Darien Chiba pone en orden sus pensamientos. Siempre había sido un muchacho tranquilo y ordenado, que no pedía a la vida más que hacer las cosas correctas para todos, porque lo correcto era querer a Serena, lo correcto luego de ser novios era darle el anillo, presentarla ante su familia, casarse, hacerla feliz, cosa que no le sería difícil…¿Qué demonios pasó en su vida desde que le dio el anillo para que estos sueños comenzaran a tomar posesión de su cabeza? ¿Y con Rei?

Recordó las palabras del sabio y prudente psicoanalista que enseguida le fe simpático y confiable:

-_Quizá en tu interior aun sientes remordimiento por nunca haberte despedido de ella ni haberla terminado como debe ser, puede que si solucionas ese detalle, si le pides perdón y ella te disculpa, cierres ese ciclo y puedas dejar de lado los remordimientos que te hacen tenerla en su subconsciente_- En parte, Ikeda tenía razón, sí le daban fuertes remordimientos que las cosas con Rei hubiesen acabado de esa forma. Por otro lado, esto era más que tenerla en el subconsciente, era tener su imagen en la cabeza diario, su aroma en la mente y sus besos en los labios, era terrible, alucinante, preocupante.

-Mañana hablaré con ella, no me importa cómo, hablaremos, no me podrá negar que le pasa lo mismo y…-Darien cerró la llave y miró la palma de su mano derecha, donde aquella extraña cicatriz había aparecido de nuevo-y voy a cerrar ese ciclo…lo haré…-decide el muchacho, aunque sin que él se dé cuenta, en el espejo de su baño, una figura de un hombre exactamente igual a él, vestido de armadura gris, sonreía irónico con un brillo en sus ojos azules.

-_Darien estúpido, no puedes hacer nada contra ella, no podemos ni tu ni yo, somos suyos más allá del tiempo- _habla al sombra del príncipe Endymion en esa lengua desconocida y milenaria…

**Templo Hikawa, día siguiente, ocho y media de la mañana. **

La muchacha pelinegra había terminado su desayuno luego de sus deberes matutinos como miko y en ese momento iba saliendo del templo, después de despedirse del abuelo. Aquella mañana había elegido para vestir un elegante short-falda negro con rayas blancas, sus tacones altos, una blusa de satín negro debajo y una chamarra que Minako le regaló en su pasado cumpleaños de los mismos tonos, negros y blancos, con su cabello negro suelto, solo sujeto con una pinza para que no se le fuera a la cara, cargando su maletín del colegio y comiendo unos mochis calientes que su abuelo había preparado.

Al salir y pasar por el kami-dana, se detuvo y aplaudió dos veces, con respeto, para continuar su camino hacia las escalinatas.

-MMM…delicioso…¿Son esos mochis? Tengo más de dos años que no como uno-escucha ella la voz varonil a sus espaldas y gira mirando aparecer al sonriente muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verde oliva que le sonríe.

-¿Susumu? ¿Qué haces aquí?-inquiere la muchacha al ver acercarse al atractivo muchacho que viste pantalón gris, camisa blanca y chamarra del mismo tono, con sus lentes oscuros en la cabeza.

-Pregunté en la zona por el templo Hikawa, recordé que aquí vives y para mi fortuna es un lugar muy popular, todo mundo sabe de él.

-No me refiero a cómo me encontraste sino a qué exactamente haces aquí-insiste Rei.

-¿Me invitas unos Mochis y te cuento? O llevas prisa-pregunta el joven.

-Iba a volver a la biblioteca Nacional ayer dejé notas si hacer, tengo clases de once a seis y cena con mi Padre a las siete-responde la pelinegra.

-Entonces puedo robarte unos momentos ¿Verdad?-sonríe Susumu Chiba inclinando su alta estatura a la altura del bello rostro de Rei y sonriéndole encantadoramente. Rei solo suspira y camina delante, seguida del joven que no desaparece su sonrisa triunfal y que no puede dejar de mirar desde su ventajosa posición tras ella sus piernas torneadas.

Rei se detiene en una jardinera lateral de Hikawa y se sienta en el borde. Susumu solo apoya su rodilla en esta y la mira atento.

-Dime qué necesitas-lanza ella con tono serio que ensancha la sonrisa del muchacho.

-Primero un mochi…y luego hacerte una pregunta-indica el joven Chiba. Rei sonríe y le alarga la bolsita de papel en que se encuentran los panecillos de arroz. Susumu la toma y enseguida saca uno comiéndolo con apetito-¡Son deliciosos!

-Mi abuelo es un excepcional cocinero.

-Se nota, es lo más rico que he comido desde que volví a Japón-asegura él-Rei chan…¿Te molesta mi presencia?-cuestiona.

-Me sorprende. Apenas ayer nos vimos y…

-Y aceptaste que fuéramos amigos y dijiste que podíamos salir algunas veces.

-Lo dije, pero ahora, Susumu, analizando las cosas, creo que ayer no pensé bien lo que decía. No me parece apropiado salir contigo en plan de amigos-reitera ella.

-¡Maravilloso! Porque honestamente no me interesas como amiga. Eres demasiado bella como para pretender ser solo tu amigo-asegura el muchacho intentando tocar su íerna. Rei se pone de pie molesta y le da una sonora bofetada.

-¡No vuelvas a intentar tocarme sin mi consentimiento! No hay más que hablar, Chiba san, se acabó la confianza y volvemos a la fría cortesía de siempre-cortante la muchacha, pero Susumu Chiba la toma de la muñeca y la mira con la misma sonrisa de lado que tenía siempre.

-¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Te molesta que sea yo, el primo de tu ex novio, quien te quiere cortejar?-insiste el joven-si es así entonces mentiste y él aun te duele-ella se deshace del agarre del joven castaño y lo mira molesta.

-No es lo que crees, Susumu kun, lo que ocurre es que para tu desgracia te conozco de antes y sé el tipo de relación de rivalidad extrema que siempre has tenido con Darien. Nunca has comprendido que Chiba sama lo eligió como heredero por algo que tú no tienes ni tendrás jamás, por su buen corazón, porque no es ambicioso y porque es un hombre honesto. Seas tú o sea quien sea yo jamás acepto nada que no sea amistad con ningún hombre… pero en tu caso sí, aun con más cuidado, porque sé que serías perfectamente capaz de pretender conquistarme solo para molestarlo a él, demostrarle cosas que en tu enfermiza cabeza supones que lo dañarán…¡Sorpresa, Susumu!-dice ella sumamente molesta mirándolo con esos ojos púrpura penetrantes y acusándolo con el índice-¡Yo a Darien no le importo, no le intereso, ni siquiera le preocupa que yo exista en este Universo!...así que puedes planear mejor tu siguiente jugada en su contra porque conmigo no lograrás nada-acusa ella dejando sentado en la jardinera al joven que la observa asustado de sus palabras.

Sin despedirse ni decir nada, Rei le arrebata la bolsita de papel con sus mochis y dando media vuelta se aleja de allí, dejando a Susumu Chiba sentado en silencio, analizando las palabras de la bella chica; mucho de lo que dijo, si no es que todo, había sido cierto, esas eran sus intenciones desde el día anterior pero no le sorprendía que Rei Hino las hubiese adivinado, desde que la conoció en casa de su abuelo le quedó claro que era madura e intuitiva, lo que había dejado mudo y pensativo había sido esa lágrima cristalina que se había formado en los ojos amatista de ella cuando le gritó que a Darien ella no le interesaba.

-¡Maldita sea tu suerte, Darien!…ella aun te sigue amando-dedujo Susumu Chiba golpeando con su puño el tronco del árbol de aquella jardinera de Hikawa, sin entender el motivo de su repentina rabia contra su primo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué las palabras de Rei lo afectaron tanto?

**Universidad Meiji, seis de la tarde. **

Rei iba saliendo de clases entre un grupo de compañeros que la felicitaban por su defensa de la postura económica del neoliberalismo en la clase de economía, y al llegar a la puerta, el grupo se dividió yendo cada uno por su lado, solo el alto joven irlandés caminaba al lado de Rei.

-Es que fue asombroso, dejaste callado al Dr. Steiner y es una eminencia. De verdad, Rei chan, naciste para defender puntos de vista, ¿No pensaste jamás en leyes?.

-Para nada, Sean kun, no me visualizo de abogado-responde ella caminando con el muchacho hacia el Mazda en la zona de estacionamientos.

-Pues hoy yo sí te visualicé como una decidida y bella abogada ¡Vaya clase! Nadie la olvidará-afirma Sean emocionado; Rei iba a decir algo más pero las palabras mueren en sus labios al darse cuenta de quién espera recargado en su auto. El muchacho pelinegro que viste pantalón gris y la perturbadora camisa rosa la espera y la mira con una sonrisa que paraliza sus sentidos un momento.

-Rei…-deja salir Darien ese nombre al mirarla, sin ocultar el asombro de sus ojos al detenerse en la muchacha.

-¿Darien?-recupera ella el control de sus nervios. Enseguida los ojos azules se posan en el irlandés que observa la escena curioso-¿Qué haces aquí?-duda ella.

-Tenemos que hablar. Es urgente…y privado-enfatiza el pelinegro aquellas palabras clavando sus ojos amenazantes en Sean O´Farrell.

-Lo lamento, Darien, pero ahora no tengo tiempo. Sean y yo tenemos algunas cosas pendientes-responde Rei y alarga su mano con la llave para abrir la puerta del Mazda, pero él detiene su muñeca mirándola a los ojos.

-Por favor. Es…sobre el entrenamiento de jodo-se atreve a decir él ganando una mirada asustada de Rei, que clava sus ojos amatista visiblemente espantados en los azules del muchacho. Ella se deshace del agarre de su mano y mira al joven irlandés.

-Sean kun… ¿Podemos dejar para mañana lo de la revisión del ensayo?-pregunta Rei.

-Tranquila, Rei chan, no corre prisa alguna, mañana nos vemos y nos ponemos de acuerdo-accede el alto extranjero y se acerca a ella besando su mejilla, ganando otra mirada amenazante del pelinegro a su lado-excelente debate hoy, te llamo.

-Arigatou, Sean kun-sonríe ella.

-Sayounara, gusto conocerlo-se despide cortés el muchacho irlandés sin recibir respuesta de Darien que lo sigue mirando de forma amenazante hasta que se pierde entre los autos del estacionamiento.

-¿Podemos ir a algún lugar a hablar? Un café o algo así-pide el joven.

-No-cortante ella-aquí mismo en los jardines. Sígueme-ordena la joven de ojos amatista con tono serio caminando delante de Darien que un momento, al igual que su primo unas horas antes, no puede evitar mirar las piernas de la muchacha, pero enseguida la alcanza corriendo.

-Rei…espera, espera-llega el muchacho a su lado pero ella ni siquiera se digna mirarlo ni el hablarle. Darien siente de nuevo toda esa confusión y esa mezcla de incertidumbre y pena que lo recorre mientras camina por los jardines traseros de Meiji con la muchacha pelinegra. La fue a buscar, venciendo todos sus temores pero aunque ensayó mil formas de empezar la charla, ahora mismo yendo a su lado, oliendo su perfume que es el mismo de sus sueños, mirando de reojo su silueta y sintiendo el leve rose de su brazo en el suyo no logra recordar ninguna manera de comenzar.

Rei se detiene en la parte más lejana del jardín, al lado de la banca de madera donde se sienta, dejando su maletín a su lado como protección, porque a pesar de la calma de su actitud y de lo tranquilo de su mirada, su corazón late como loco.

-Muy bien… ¿Qué es tan urgente que merece que hablemos tú y yo?...porque si es algo de la boda sabes que lo estoy tratando con Serena y…

-No es nada de la boda, Rei, y de lo que debemos hablar creo que lo sabes tanto como yo. Es sobre los sueños-indica el muchacho quedándose de pie pero mirándola de frente, con sus brazos cruzados y analizando su actitud-y por favor no te molestes en negar nada. Hace días te oí hablar con tu abuelo y si eso no fuera bastante, sé que visitaste al Dr. Ikeda por problemas de sueño-Rei lo observa asustada-y antes que me preguntes como lo sé, solo lo sé y ya, nadie me lo dijo, las señales llegaron a mí y solo comprobé que te pasa lo mismo. Los sueños, esos sueños tan realistas conmigo.

-No tienes idea de que hablas, Darien-espeta ella molesta.

-Justo por eso vine a verte, venciendo todas mis reticencias y todos mis temores, porque algo me dice que tienes una explicación para esto-asegura el joven abriendo dos botones de su camisa logrando un instantáneo sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de la muchacha pero cuando levanta la vista puede ver perfectamente la dos marcas moradas que la punta de un jo de madera deja en la piel de quien ha sido atacado con él.

-¿Por qué tienes eso?-incrédula y asustada ella.

-Por el sueño de anoche. Sé que tú también lo tuviste-insiste el joven y sin que ella lo espere lleva su mano al cierre de la chamarra negra con blanco y lo baja dejando ver las marcas en su cuello. Rei se hace atrás entre desconcertada y molesta.

-¡No me toques!-le espeta furiosa y vuelve a cerrar su chamarra hasta el cuello.

-Entonces era verdad. Algo nos está pasando. Esos sueños intensos, las marcas reales en nuestro cuerpo, mi camisa rosa en tu casa, tu arete en mi camiseta de pijama-lanza Darien tomando valor y cuando los ojos amatista lo observan preocupados lleva su mano al bolsillo de su camisa sacando la pequeña joya de rubí que le alarga a Rei-es tuyo, no lo niegues…-pero como ella se resiste a tomarlo, él se sienta en la banca y tomando la mano izquierda de la pelinegra deposita casi a fuerza el arete en su palma, mirando la reacción de ella-¿Vas a negarlo?

-No-es la respuesta de Rei tomando el arete en su puño.

-¿Tu sabes qué nos pasa?-pregunta el joven. La belleza de ojos amatista se digna mirarlo al fin.

-No tenía idea hasta ayer. He buscado miles de explicaciones. No sé cómo supiste de Ikeda senpai, pero sí, la última explicación que intenté fue la psicológica-con una calma que no sabe de dónde salió responde la muchacha-parece que pensaste lo mismo, iba a preguntar cómo con Ikeda senpai pero la relación es evidente: Mako, Andrew, tú-señala ella con su voz segura y analítica que a su pesar hace a Darien recordar lo mucho que le gustaba desde siempre esta cualidad de ella.

-No fue a propósito, pero también fui con el Dr. Ikeda. Te vi cuando salías y comencé a hacer deducciones.

-Bueno, en ese momento aún no comprendía qué pasaba pero ahora creo que puedo darte una explicación medianamente razonable para ver si logramos encontrar una salida-asegura la joven.

-Rei…antes que me respondas lo que nos pasa y antes que algo más ocurra, quiero decirte algo que he dejado pasar hace años, algo que merecías y que nunca me hice tiempo para decir. Perdona por la manera como se dieron las cosas, por jamás haberte dado una explicación a mi actitud ni a mi noviazgo con Serena, por jamás haberte dicho "Gracias por el tiempo juntos"-deja salir el aquellas palabras que el psicoanalista le recomendó decirle primero que nada.

-No hace falta nada semejante, Darien, en verdad lo nuestro fue un noviazgo adolescente sin mayor trascendencia-asegura ella en un tono tan seguro y frío que a su pesar lastima el corazón del pelinegro-lo tuyo con Serena es mucho más grande, más fuerte, más real y más ancestral y nadie comprende eso más que yo. Si eso era todo no tienes que preocuparte, jamás necesité una disculpa de tu parte-responde mirándolo con glacialidad que lo lastima más, a pesar de su correcta e impecable sonrisa.

-Quizá tu no lo necesitaras, Rei, pero yo sí. Ha sido un alivio decirlo-responde el joven, sin entender el dolor en su corazón ante la actitud de ella.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres saber qué ocurre?-desvía ella el tema como si no fuera importante. A Darien le dan muchas ganas de sujetar de los hombros a la "Reina de Hielo" y sacudirla con violencia espetándole todo lo que él tuvo que vencer para decirle aquellas palabras solo para que ella le respondiera con semejante frialdad…pero no lo hace.

-Por favor-dice el joven con voz ronca.

-Hay…hay un espíritu del pasado, un espíritu poderoso que ayer pude al fin ver en la flama-inicia Rei buscando las palabras adecuadas para darle a entender a Darien las cosas sin entrar en detalles incómodos-había intentado descubrir algo en el fuego sin éxito desde que esto comenzó y ayer tuve respuesta…

-¿Cuándo comenzó para ti?-pregunta él.

-Hace tres meses, después de tu fiesta de compromiso-responde la hija del senador Hino.

-Yo tuve problemas de sueño más o menos por el mismo tiempo pero con más intensidad últimamente-confiesa él. Rei asiente.

-Es un espíritu poderoso que de alguna manera está convencido que hay un lazo en nuestro pasado que debemos restaurar, algo evidentemente erróneo porque sabemos que con quien lo tienes es con Serena-añade con la frialdad de un médico que habla de enfermedades Rei. Darien la mira un momento con rostro abatido y triste, no le gusta el tono que ella usa, no le convence la excesiva seguridad y el desapego con que trata las cosas. Así no es la Rei Hino que él conoció.

-¿Y de quien se trata? ¿Quién es ese espíritu tan poderoso para traspasar barreras de tiempo y hacernos esto?-duda el joven.

-Aún no estoy segura, aunque luce como yo-confiesa Rei y desvía la mirada de las pupilas azules viendo hacia adelante del jardín.

-No exactamente como tú. Sus ojos son más oscuros, púrpuras, llenos de deseo y de fuerza, de posesión, su voz es siempre firme pero con una nota de pasión que hace temblar a cualquiera. Por lo demás, sí tiene tu belleza, tu porte, tu gracia y tu cuerpo-añade Darien permitiéndose mirar a la muchacha que regresa sus ojos amatista desconcertados a mirarlo y de forma involuntaria se sonroja. El joven Chiba sonríe…"_Te atrapé, no tienes todo el autocontrol del que presumes, Reiko"_.

-Me olvidé que también los has visto en tu sueño, a ambos-asegura ella recuperando de nuevo su dominio de sí.

-A ambos-confirma Darien- También a él. ¿Qué crees que deseen?-inquiere Darien.

-No tengo idea-miente mal Rei-pero puedes estar tranquilo, si ya pude verla y hablar con ella esforzaré mis dones sobrenaturales hasta lograr saber más y detenerla.

-¿Detenerla?-duda Darien.

-Hai. Detenerla. Ningún espíritu del pasado dictará mi vida ni mis decisiones. Soy la persona que soy ahora y mi vida no es un reflejo de la de nadie. Si no permito a mi padre decidir mi vida, mucho menos a un espíritu obsesivo del pasado. ¿No opinas igual?-lanza ella con firmeza aplastante que hace bajar la vista al médico.

-Supongo que sí…-abatido el muchacho suspira profundo.

-Darien, no te preocupes ni te pongas así, te doy mi palabra de que esto no te afectará más, así sea lo último que haga alejaré de ti esta horrible situación y vas a poder casarte con Serena sin problema alguno y ser feliz-se permite Rei tomar la mano del joven diciendo aquellas palabras que le duelen demasiado pero ocultándolas con la mejor de sus sonrisas y un asentimiento de cabeza.

Darien se queda en silencio un momento, porque al tocarla, al sentir su mano sobre la suya, siente una fuerza y una energía cálida que los recorre, una fuerza, una descarga de calor que pasa de ella a él y lo sacude por completo.

-Rei…yo…yo…-él no logra articular una sola palabra cuando sus ojos se encuentran…¿Qué iba a decirle? Rei creyó que su abatimiento y su pesar eran porque odiaba tener esos sueños con alguien igual a ella a pocos meses de su boda. ¿Qué ganaba con decirle lo que esos sueños habían despertado en él? ¿Qué ganaba confesándole la necesidad de verla, de hablarle, de tomar su mano, de sentirla, de pensarla, de ver sus ojos? ¿Merecía esta mujer que de nuevo él la perturbara, la lastimara, la confundiera? ¿Se podía permitir decirle con palabras lo que sentía si estaba a unos meses de...? No.

Darien se confesó que en el fondo Reiko Hino merecía algo mucho mejor que él. Una chica capaz de encubrir así su dolor, capaz de levantar esa coraza de protección, capaz de hacer todo por él, hasta hacerse a un lado y dejarlo ser feliz con quien eligió, no merecía a un cobarde como él. Darien presionó su mano y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta exclamó solamente un débil…

-Arigatou, Rei chan…-unos momentos eternos las pupilas azules y las amatista se encontraron, se miraron, se dijeron mucho sin decir una sola palabra, sin soltarse tampoco de las manos. El joven leyó en los ojos amatista por primera vez en años la confirmación de algo que temía y lo llenaba de gozo y rabia al mismo tiempo, esa chispa de luz que la jovencita de 14 años encendía en sus ojos cada que lo miraba a él y Rei por su parte se permitió ese leve momento de vulnerabilidad mirando su reflejo en los ojos azules que más amaba solo para acabar de cauterizar su corazón…

"_Ya no me importa que se dé cuenta cómo lo miro, eso no cambia nada para mí, nada…pero aún puedo hacer algo para que sea feliz"-_

-Es mejor que de momento nadie se entere de esto-comenta la muchacha y suelta la mano de Darien apartando sus ojos de los suyos-cuando tenga una respuesta concreta y una solución concreta, te avisaré. Ahora debo irme. Tengo una comida con mi padre.

-Yo también tengo…

-Una comida con Serena, lo sé-se levanta ella y toma su maletín de la laptop-ayer me contó, mañana salimos a ver lo del salón de fiestas con Mako chan. Bien, Darien, me dio gusto verte. Estamos en contacto-ella da unos pasos adelante dándole la espalda, pero se repente regresa-lo olvidaba-Rei toma la mano del aun abatido joven pelinegro y deposita en ella un pergamino con símbolos de caligrafía japonesa en color rojo, y un hilo del mismo tono pendiendo de este, con un colgante dorado y pequeño en forma de fénix en la punta-cuelga esto en tu cabecera, quizá ayude a que descanses de estos horribles sueños.

Y sin darle tiempo de más se aleja corriendo. Darien se queda solo en los jardines de la universidad Meiji y sonríe con pena mirando el amuleto que Rei le dio.

-El problema real, Reiko, es que quizá yo no quiera que esos sueños se vayan-decide él y lleva a su nariz el pedazo de papel oliendo su aroma a fresas e incienso. El aroma de la fascinante mujer de sus sueños, el aroma de Rei Hino…

**Departamento de Darien Chiba. 12:24 p.m. **

Dentro de aquel departamento todo parece tranquilo; como cualquier otra noche el médico duerme en su habitación con la puerta de esta abierta, aunque su sueño parece intranquilo y se mueve bastante sobre las sábanas. De repente, la cerradura de la puerta de entrada se mueve y alguien abre esta. La sombra entra en la casa con toda naturalidad y quita la llave con la que ha entrado dejándola sobre la mesa para después encaminarse con la seguridad de quien conoce el lugar hasta la habitación.

Al entrar en esta un rayo de luna que entraba por las cortinas de tela refleja el bello rostro de porcelana, los labios rojos curvados en una sonrisa triunfal y los destellantes ojos amatistas profundos y oscuros, perturbadores y casi fieros que se acercan despacio a la cama en que el hombre dormía en pesado sueño. Sentándose en el borde de la cama, pasa su mano por la frente del joven dormido y besa por encima sus labios.

-Ashitetu yo…ya estoy aquí-susurra la pelinegra en el oído del joven-Endymion…ven a mi…vamos…

De repente, y sin que la mujer lo espere, el hombre dormido la toma de la cintura y la estrella del otro lado de la cama atrapando sus labios en un beso posesivo, que no deja lugar a dudas a la mujer que su amante milenario ha tomado el control del joven dormido. Cuando se separan ella lo mira con deseo evidente reflejándose en sus ojos de un azul oscuro.

-Viniste, Hōbijin-ansioso el hombre en la misma lengua antigua pasando sus manos ansiosas por las piernas de ella que se asoman bajo el short de su pijama negra.

-No podía dejar de venir, menos luego de hoy…Al fin se encontraron…¿Lo sentiste?...cuando tocaron sus manos…-susurra ahogadamente la muchacha de ojos púrpura al sentir las manos de él en sus piernas y comienza a subir la camiseta blanca sin mangas de Endymion.

-Lo sentí perfectamente, Lady Mars, el lazo del "Unmei no ito" se fortalece…Y Darien…ese tonto e ingenuo Darien, ya la busca sin decidirse a encontrarla, ha tenido dos sueños que lo han dejado perplejo, muy reales, elegí dos momentos maravillosos nuestros-comienza en a bajar el short negro de ella.

-¿Cuáles, su alteza?-provocativa la mujer de cabellera azabache haciéndolo levantar los brazos y sacándole sin miramientos la camiseta blanca, acariciando despacio su pecho.

-Nuestra primera mañana en Marte…y cuando te enteraste del compromiso, en el domo de entrenamiento-responde él y sube sus manos por el interior de los muslos de la chica que ríe divertida.

-Sí que es Usted malo, su alteza… ¿Tan fuertes recuerdos para el confundido y tranquilo muchacho?-inquiere ella acariciando con deleite sus pectorales y su abdomen.

-No lo creas tan confundido ni tan tranquilo…sentiste lo que pasó entre los dos, y él no usó el amuleto de tu ex pura doncella de templo ¿Y sabes por qué?-toca el su centro con deleite ganando que la mujer muerda su labio inferior-porque no desea que terminen…no quiere que acaben esos sueños…-entrecortado el hombre en ese lenguaje antiguo y olvidado.

-¿Sabes…qué he pensado?-pregunta la mujer de ojos amatista jugando con el elástico del short de pijama de él-no nos dejan otro camino que…regresarlos a sus cuerpos cuando estemos así…tu y yo…

- Hōbijin…¿Estás segura?...¿Crees que ellos podrían si…tu y yo nos vamos y los dejamos así…en una cama, semidesnudos y a punto de hacerse el amor?-duda él.

-No hay otra opción, su majestad…Reiko es muy terca y orgullosa, no va a mover un dedo por recuperarlo por todo lo que hay detrás, su amiga, su deber, lo correcto…lo dejará casarse, lo perderá de nuevo-angustiada la mujer de ojos amatista.

-Poco le costaría, si quisiera, conquistarlo. Antes no, lo confieso, pero ahora, Darien ya se ha dado cuenta de muchas cosas, y estaría dispuesto con poco que ella quisiera-susurra ahogado el en la piel del cuello de la muchacha.

-No querrá, la conozco, siendo y oigo sus pensamientos, es terriblemente obstinada…Endymion, tenemos que arriesgarnos, debemos usar lo que nos queda de tiempo para intentar que ellos se den cuenta, y debe ser rápido, ella se vuelve más fuerte espiritualmente y quizá pronto no volvamos a encontrar el camino hacia esta realidad…-angustiada la mujer.

-Tranquila, Hōbijin, no pasará, vamos a intentarlo. Hagámoslo. Es el último recurso pero…-el gira en la cama y la atrapa debajo de él-no esta noche…Onegai Shimazu…-ruega el sobre la piel del cuello de la muchacha que ladea su cabeza permitiéndole que la bese así-…esta noche no…

-Está bien, su alteza, esta noche no…pero pronto…-advierte ella acariciando la fuerte espalda de su amor milenario.

-Pronto…ahora solo quiero extraer hasta la última gota de magia bendita del fuego de tus ojos-repite él antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso ansioso y apasionado, girando con ella entre las sábanas de la cama, con sus cuerpos tan unidos como sus almas, por esa promesa eterna.

**NOTAS FINALES: ¡OMODETOOOOO! Regalo para la Maga más malvada y vengativa del fandom. Aquí está su ración anual del fic pero…bueno…¿Qué te diré? El mundo sin tesis se ve diferente y quizá en 17 de Abril y el 3 de Agosto haya alguna actualización de esto, quien sabe, puede ser, a lo mejor…**

**Bueno Maga, un abrazo, pasa feliz día y disfruta de esta pequeña dosis, dime qué te parece, que rumbo esperas que tome o qué te gustaría ver, porque aunque tengo rumbo definido puedo cumplir gustos…XD…¡NOS LEEMOS EN ABRIL! Seguro, seguro…y ¡VIVA EL FÉNIX CLAN!**

**Arigatou igual a todo lector que circule por estos lados, y a quienes me pusieron en favs y/o alerta claro que continuaré ñ_ñ ¡MERCI!**

**ATTE: Lady Phoenix.**

"**In Mars We Trust"**


	4. Chapter 4

**POSESION NOCTURNA IV**

_**"Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;**_

_**Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;**_

_**Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra**_

_**Como un débil cristal.**_

_**¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte**_

_**Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;**_

_**Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse**_

_**La llama de tu amor..."**_

GUSTAVO ADOLFO BECQUER.

_Aquella tarde, luego de su rigurosa hora de entrenamiento y su refrescante baño, la princesa de Marte estaba meditando frente a la flama sagrada en sus habitaciones, era su hora libre mientras sus compañeras cubrían sus horas de servicio con la princesa Serena, que esa tarde se dedicaba a mostrar al príncipe Endymion los invernaderos del palacio._

_La joven de cabello negro, vistiendo su Chihaya roja con blanco y en posición de seiza, intentaba tranquilizar su atormentada mente con el ejercicio de meditación, su agudo sentido espiritual le dejaba clara cualquiera de sus dudas, algo estaba por ocurrir, algo poderoso, terrible y doloroso, algo incierto se cernía sobre ella y Endymion, y eso era un presentimiento que no la abandonaba. Desde su discusión en el gimnasio sobre su compromiso con Serena, que acabó con una sesión de sexo increíble y desesperado, y luego la carta de su madre sobre los problemas en Marte, esa sesnación no loa había abandonado. Ella y su esposo nos e habían visto mucho esos tres últimos días y en la cena del día anterior lo notó serio y ausente, mucho más de lo normal, y no le dirigió una sola mirada en toda la noche, solo lo vio hablar con el canciller Hansford y con Malachite, el líder de sus gurreros, y retirarse rápido._

_Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta de sus habitaciones y los dos cuervos negros graznaron saliendo de su quietud y transformándose en las dos mellizas de marte, solo una de ellas se dirigió a la puerta y la entreabrió. Reiko abrió sus ojos, creyendo que se traba de alguna de sus compañeras senshis que necesitaba algo de ella, solo para escuchar una voz conocida responder airada a la voz suave y calmada de Deimos._

_-…y la meditación de mi señora es sagrada…_

_-¡Habrase visto desacato, mujer impertinente! ¡Tengo órdenes de la reina Serenity de que venga conmigo ahora mismo!-reconoció enseguida la princesa de Marte la voz de la consejera de la Reina, y se levantó acercándose a la chica cuervo._

_-Deimos, está bien, permite la entrada a la consejera Gealach- dijo con su habitual voz de mando, Deimos, obediente a su señora, se apartó y Rei Hino de Marte abrió la puerta de sus habitaciones a una muy molesta Luna, que la miraba con continente altanero-pase, consejera Gealach, le ruego disculpe a Deimos, ella solo cumple su deber, en Marte la hora de meditación es sumamente sagrada y no se interrumpe por nada…¡Gomen!-se inclina Reiko ante la mujer de cabello azul que levanta una ceja. _

_-Le recuerdo, Lady Mars, que no estamos en Marte, y que en la luna cualquier desacato a la reina Serenity o sus órdenes es castigado con severidad. Lo pasaré por alto esta vez porque es más importante ahora mismo su presencia en la sala del trono-responde la concejera. _

_-Voy enseguida, Phobos, Deimos, aguarden aquí-pide Rei a sus dos doncellas que asienten respetosas inclinándose ante ella._

_La princesa de Marte sale de sus habitaciones y cruza la sala común de "Domus Custodis" junto con la concejera de la reina, avanzando por los pasillos de palacio, en silencio, con ese mismo presentimiento extraño y difuso que hace días la había invadido, dentro de su pecho._

_-Lady Luna… ¿Para qué me manda llamar la reina a esta hora?-pregunta Reiko._

_-Se lo dirá ella en persona, Lady Mars-responde la concejera con tono mucho más cortante de lo habitual que le indica a Rei que es mejor no seguir investigando. Ambas se detienen en el ala de la sala del trono, que curiosamente y contrario a su costumbre, no tiene un solo soldado de guardia, sino libre acceso, algo que Reiko no puede dejar de notar. Luna Gealach abre las pesadas puertas de plata y entra en la sala, singularmente desierta también-pase…-dice con la misma voz hiriente y airada a la joven de Marte, que penetra en la larga y lujosa sala, sin un solo político, guardia o dignatario, las cortinas corridas y una débil luz al fondo junto al trono en que se haya sentada la reina Serenity con una mano en su frente y los ojos cerrados. Reiko Hino se detiene delante y se inclina respetuosa, Luna sube los escalones y toca el brazo de su señora._

_-Majestad…la traje…-balbucea la mujer de cabello azul, y en ese momento Serenity abre sus ojso azules, visiblemente alterados, clavándolos en los violeta de Reiko Hino de Marte, quien, de pie delante de ella se yergue con toda esa altivez y majestad que le son innatas, pareciéndole a la soberana de la luna mucho más imponente y bella que nunca._

_-Su majestad-se inclina Rei de nuevo-¿En qué puedo ser…_

_-¡Silencio!-espeta con molestia la soberana del Sistema Solar, y Rei se queda callada, asombrada de que una gobernante de ordinario noble y amable le hable de esa manera-aquí yo hago las preguntas, Lady Mars, y Usted solo responde a estas con la verdad ¿Queda claro?-espeta Serenity bajando los escalones que la separan de la heredera de Marte._

_-Muy claro, su alteza-responde con dignidad y calma la muchacha. Serenity llega abajo y se queda de pie frente a ella. _

_-Lady Mars… ¿Mintió usted sobre su condición civil al entrar a formar parte del selecto grupo de senshis sagradas?-lanza la reina. La joven de Marte siente una opresión en su pecho, pero su rostro no muestra ni una sola huella de esta, siempre altiva, tranquila y dueña de sus nervios._

_-No estoy enterada de que sea una condición para ser una senshi de la princesa de la Luna ser soltera-lanza ella y Serenity frunce el ceño._

_-Así ha sido por años, Lady Mars, ¡Por siglos!...las hijas de las casas reinantes del sistema solar interior sirven a la princesa de la Luna en su guardia antes de casarse-espeta Luna detrás de la Reina._

_-He leído varias veces junto con mis compañeras senshis el código de las guardianas y en ningún lugar de este se especifica dicho requisito, Lady Luna, además ningún funcionario de la corona Lunar me pregunto mi estado civil, de haberlo hecho, habría respondido con la verdad-asegura valiente la princesa de Marte sin perder un ápice de su sangre fría y compostura._

_-Lady Mars, sin más rodeos, nos acabamos de enterar por boca del príncipe Endymion que él no puede pedir la mano de mi hija Serena, como conviene a todo el Sistema Solar, porque hace seis meses es vuestro esposo-sin ocultar su ira y su frustración la reina. Una sonrisa de orgullo distiende los rasgos de porcelana de la princesa de Marte. _

_-Eso es verdad, su alteza-responde ella con el mismo tono tranquilo de antes. _

_-¡Y por qué nunca nos lo dijo si sabía los planes que hay para que el príncipe y la princesa Serena se casen!-reclama la consejera alteradísima._

_-Porque mi esposo habló conmigo y me pidió guardar la calma, diciéndome que él trataría el asunto como mejor conviniera para su reino y para nosotros, y yo, Consejera Gealach, confío en lo que mi esposo decide-responde con altivez y seguridad la muchacha de cabellera oscura. _

_-Supongo que Usted ignora, Lady Mars, todo lo que hay en juego para la estabilidad del Sistema Solar y de la galaxia, si mi hija y el príncipe Endymion no se comprometen, porque de otra manera no me explico cómo pudo osar siquiera casarse con él-conteniendo su frustración la reina._

_-La respuesta es muy sencilla, su alteza, y Usted como soberana de la galaxia debe entenderla muy bien, lo amo, él me ama a mí y estamos dedicados el uno al otro por una unión sagrada y eterna-responde la princesa de ojos morados levantando su palma donde destaca la marca de la daga qu unió sus sangres. La mujer peliplateada y la concejera de cabello azul se miran una a otra francamente aterradas._

_-¿Delante de quien pronunciaron su juramento? ¿Quién los bendijo o los unió eternamente?-cuestiona furiosa Luna Gealach sujetando de los hombros a la princesa de Marte, y sacudiéndola un poco, pero enseguida, la concejera mira aterrorizada una llamarada de fuego en los ojos antes de tonos violetas y asustada da dos pasos atrás._

_-Le aconsejo, Lady Luna, que haga sus preguntas de forma tranquila, como corresponde a una concejera del reino lunar, y evite tocarme más o no respondo de las consecuencias-lanza con tono amenazante la temible guerrera._

_-Luna, mantén la calma, Lady Mars, por favor, responda a esa pregunta… ¿Quién atestigua dicha unión?-insiste la reina Serenity-porque Usted sabe que sin un ministro apropiado y sin testigos no se puede considerar válida según las leyes del milenio de plata ninguna unión matrimonial-Reiko sonríe de lado, mirando con lástima a ambas mujeres, claramente empeñadas en invalidar su matrimonio. _

_-El sagrado imán Mohammed-ben-Tael de Urano, máximo jefe de la mezquita de Ishtar, fue quien nos bendijo, y nuestros testigos de boda fueron Lady Haruka Tenoh de Urano y la princesa de Neptuno, Lady Michiru Kaioh-contesta con su altivez natural la joven princesa de Marte, levantando una ceja al hablar disfrutando del patético espectáculo del miedo evidente de ambas mujeres. Si tienen más preguntas, concejera, su alteza, quizá puedan dirigirse a alguno de ellos para que se las aclare, en cuanto a mí, no creo haber cometido un delito grave al casarme con el hombre que amo, que yo sepa no es un delito en el Milenio de Plata hacerlo, pero de ser así, esperaré a que se me informe cual será mi destino como senshi, si es que Usted considera que debo cesar mi servicio en el Reino Lunar, la obedeceré enseguida. Con su permiso, su alteza, estaré en mis habitaciones si es que me necesita para algo más-se inclina levemente la princesa de Marte._

_-¡Lady Mars! ¡La Reina no le ha dicho que puede retirarse!-espeta Luna furiosa. La princesa se aleja sin esperar que se le ordene otra cosa, y sin atender a la voz de la concejera, pero antes de que abra la puerta de la sala del trono una luz plateada se lo impide, y Reiko mira asombrada que la misma soberana de la galaxia es quien no la deja salir, lanzando con su mano esa energía._

_-Ya escuchó a Luna, Lady Mars, no puede salir de esta sala sin que hayamos llegado las tres a una cuerdo sobre este difícil asunto-Rei clava sus ojos en los de la reina, airada y molesta._

_-¿Acuerdo? Un matrimonio por amor no es algo negociable, su alteza, y me extraña que la reina de la Luna lo crea así cuando debía ser la principal defensora de los principios del reino-lanza valiente la jovencita de cabello ébano. Serenity la mira con rostro contraído y molesto._

_-Se vuelve negociable cuando ese matrimonio pone en riesgo la estabilidad de toda una Galaxi,a, Lady Mars. Creo que no le ha quedado clara aún la importancia de que la dueña del cristal de plata y el poseedor del cristal dorado unan sus vidas y sus poderes en uno solo. La profecía de la Reina Metallia se cierne sobre nuestras cabezas, Usted lo sabe, lo han profetizados todos los sabios desde Plutón hasta Mercurio, y separados el cristal de plata y el dorado, el Milenio de Plata no tendrá salvación.-lanza Serenity._

_-Conozco la situación, su alteza, yo misma he tenido visiones sobre la Reina Metallia, y comprendo que la princesa Serena debe luchar junto con el príncipe Endymion, y que ambas fuerzas lograrán sellarla, pero en ninguna parte de mi visión indica que deban estar casados…_

_-¡Que falta de respeto! Eso se sobreentiende, Lady Mars, el poder que activa ambas gemas sagradas es el amor, por ello el cristal de plata no ha despertado aún, ya que nuestra princesa aun no conoce ese sentimiento, aunque el cristal dorado ha despertado ya, justamente hace…-Luna Gealach se queda callada al darse cuenta del tiempo que iba a decir._

_-Seis meses, Lady Luna, lo sé, yo fui la causa de ello-responde Reiko sonríe altiva y orgullosa, ganando una mirada fulminante de Luna y una preocupada de la Reina._

_-Lady Mars, debe comprender la situación, toda la Galaxia ansia y espera este compromiso que traerá la esperanza de vencer a Metallia, así debería ser, así estaba escrito-se empeña Serenity. _

_-El Karma tiene caminos insondables, su alteza, y mi matrimonio con el príncipe fue por amor. Quizá si la princesa Serena llega a conocer el amor con alguien más, también se active el cristal de plata-sugiere la princesa de Marte._

_-¡No!-reniega Serenity-Debe ser Endymion y nadie más el que se case con Serena, el que le enseñe a amar, el que la haga feliz y el que active sus poderes, y Usted, Lady Mars, va a renunciar ahora mismo a cualquier lazo pasado o futuro que pueda tener con el príncipe de la Tierra-exige la soberana mirando amenazante a la jovencita, con sus manos encendidas de luz plateada._

_-Lo lamento, su alteza, pero esta vez me es imposible obedecerla, este lazo sagrado de amor eterno es más fuerte que Usted, que sus amenazas, que la suerte del Sistema Solar y que el tiempo mismo y yo jamás renunciaré al amor de Endymion…¿Comprende?...¡Jamás! ni ahora ni en mil años-espeta con tono airado y furioso la joven de Marte encendiéndose toda ella en flamas ardientes de pies a cabeza, en medio de la sala del trono y avanzando hacia la reina del Sistema Solar con paso amenazante. _

_-¡Selene protégenos! ¿Qué hemos hecho?- balbucea aterrorizada Luna Gealach._

Rei Hino se levanta de golpe, con un grito de batalla al mismo tiempo que Lady Mars, en su visión, sueño o lo que haya sido que había vivido, se lanzaba en ataque contra la Reina Serenity. Cuando abre sus ojos, se da cuenta que todo eso fue producto de sus pesadillas, que en verdad no es una princesa de hace milenios ni estaba por atacar a la soberana del Reino Lunar, sino que está en su cama de Hikawa, tendida sobre las sábanas, con su short de la pijama desgarrado, sin ropa interior, sin nada en la parte superior de su cuerpo más que una chamarra negra desabrochada, la ventana abierta y una sensación de dolor por todo el cuerpo que la desconcierta por completo.

-Santos Kamis…¿Qué me pasó?-susurra asustada, con su mano en su frente, tratando de recordar algo, pero su mente está en blanco desde la noche en que intentaba dormir y esa fuerza como letargo o sopor pesado que se posesionaba de su mente.

Por si su lamentable estado no fuera bastante, estaba ese sueño extraño en que ella misma era Lady Mars, todo confuso, dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Reiko tomó su móvil y vio la hora. Las cinco de la mañana. Muy temprano para levantarse para la escuela.

-Necesito un baño ya…-se dijo a sí misma y se puso de pie buscando su pijama y una toalla en su armario, y caminando al baño donde abrió la regadera con agua fría. Antes de entrar se miró en el espejo. Había marcas de dientes y moretones en su cuello, hombros, senos y piernas, todo un camino de hecho desde su pantorrilla hasta sus muslos internos, sus labios estaban hinchados y algo mordidos-Qué me pasa…¡Qué demonios me pasa!-estalla atormentada golpeando la pared con su puño-¡Lady Mars! ¡Aparece ahora mismo y dame una respuesta! ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Ya no!... ¡DEJA DE ATORMENTARME!-grita furiosa Rei pasando sus manos por su rostro.

-_No lo haré, Reiko, nunca dejaré de atormentarte si tu no reconoces lo que quiero de ti, si no abres tu corazón, tu alma y tu mente a la verdad- _Rei levanta la vista y mira en el espejo su reflejo, pero la mujer del reflejo lleva una toga blanca y el cabello recogido.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-dice Rei al reflejo.

-_No soy tu enemiga, Rei, todo lo contrario, soy tu desesperada alma pasada que no soporta una eternidad más sin él, luego de tantos siglos, al fin coincidimos de nuevo en tiempo y espacio con el dueño de nuestra alma, con nuestro Shai-Viké y ahora no puedes dejar que te lo arrebaten igual que antes…¡Lucha por Darien!_-espeta el reflejo de Lady Mars. Unas lágrimas rebeldes bajan por las mejillas de Rei.

-¡No hay nada por lo que luchar! ¡Él no me ama a mí, maldita sea!-golpea el lavabo la muchacha.

-_Te equivocas, ¿Crees que solo yo tomo posesión de tu cuerpo y tu mente?... ¡Claro que no, Reiko! Endymion también lo hace con él, y si lo ha dejado entrar es porque siente algo por ti, porque dentro de su alma no está convencido de que Serena sea su destino y porque justo en estos momentos Darien Chiba es más tuyo de lo será de Serena en toda la vida… ¿Quién supones que te hizo el amor apasionadamente ayer en la noche_?-lanza Lady Mars por el reflejo. Los asustados ojos de Rei miran a su contraparte del pasado en el espejo_-¡Fue Darien Chiba! Él fue. Sin su leve consentimiento Endymion jamás lo habría podido poseer. _

-¡No! ¡NO!-se tapa los oídos Rei, desconcertada.

-_Ahí tienes tu respuesta a las pesadillas, obstinada sacerdotisa, a Endymion y a mí no nos quedó otro camino que este para intentar que no se repita el pasado, y mientras no hagas algo por recuperarlo, seguiremos atormentándolos a ambos cada noche_-advierte terminante Lady Mars. Rei mira su reflejo por última vez y sale corriendo del baño, con los ojos llorsos y abrumada por mil sensaciones dolorosas y terribles que sacuden su cabeza, hasta que el sonido de su móvil logra sacarla de sus pensamientos terribles.

-¿Moshi moshi?-contesta la sacerdotisa buscando apresurada su chihaya y notando que va tarde a sus deberes.

_-¿Rei? Soy Mako, ¿Te desperté?_-pregunta su amiga por el teléfono.

-No, ya estaba despierta antes-responde ella sacando la parte de debajo de la hakama roja-¿Qué pasa, Mako chan?

-_Adivina qué, Mina canceló su visita a la estación de radio de Hokaido y me llamó, dice que tendrá toda la mañana libre y que podemos aprovechar que es sábado para ir a comprar de una vez por todas los vestidos para la boda_-lanza la castaña. Reiko suspira.

-Mako, no creo que me sea posible ir y…

_-¡Rei Hino! Ni una excusa más, Mina ha hecho todo lo posible para darse tiempo en su agenda y no podemos salirle con que ahora no puedes, ¡Vamos! Es sábado, además de barrer la explanada de Hikawa y vender amuletos no creo que tengas nada más interesante que hacer, además, piensa, ¿Hace cuánto no vas de compras con tus amigas? Necesitas despejarte, Rei, no todo en la vida es trabajo y estudio_-reclama Makoto. Rei valora sus posibilidades, quedarse en Hikawa y seguir arriesgándose a ver el espíritu de Lady Mars atormentándola por todos lados, o salir de compras con Mina y Makoto.

-¿Sabes algo, Mako chan? Tienes toda la razón, dile a Mina que nos vemos en Omotesando Hills en media hora-decide ella regresando a su armario la Hakama y buscando unos jeans y su blusa de Wonder Woman.

-¡Esa es mi amiga! Oye, por cierto, pasa por mí a casa en tu fénix, así llegamos más de prisa, recuerda que yo no tengo chofer como Mina la Idol-le recuerda Makoto, Rei ríe.

-Claro, paso por ti en veinte minutos, nos vemos amiga-decide ella y cuelga el móvil, lanzándolo sobre la cama-es lo mejor, despejarme y no pensar…despejarme y no pensar…-se repite como un mantra aquella posibilidad mientras comienza a cambiarse para una tarde de compras con sus amigas.

**Departamento de Darien Chiba, Tokio, Japón. **

El joven pelinegro se encuentra sentado en un cojín del suelo de su sala, con su laptop sobre la mesa. Tiene su café a su lado, y teclea en ésta varias cosas con velocidad, con sus gafas para vista cansada, de forma veloz. Lleva encima de sus hombros la bata blanca desabrochada y bebe de su vaso térmico un poco de café, porque a pesar de su concentración, no puede evitar que a su mente acudan como tormentosos flash las escenas que vivió el día anterior en los jardines de Meiji: la joven de cabello negro con su frialdad exasperante, su charla sobre esos espíritus del pasado que los acosaban ahora, el brillo de dolor en sus ojos amatista y esa energía intensa que los recorrió a ambos cuando se tomaron las manos.

Darien miró su mano derecha y de inmediato notó la marca alargada de esa cicatriz profunda que antes no tenía. Tocó la cicatriz con su otra mano y enseguida, comenzó a sentir un cosquilleó extraño, un ardor intenso que lo recorría desde la marca hasta su pecho, como un fuego ardiente que lo consumía, y enseguida, sintió que con una fuerza poderosa, sus ojos se cerraban…

-¡No!...No puedo dormir ahora…¡NO!...-se resiste el muchacho intentando abrir sus ojos, pero como si una fuerza superior se lo ordenara, no puede dejar de cerrarlos y sumergirse en ese mundo onírico que para él iba siendo cada vez más natural.

_El sol refulgía con intensidad aquella mañana y calentaba de forma intensa y casi agobiante las arenas del desértico planeta; dos jinetes montando caballos blancos, atravesaban las calles de intrincados callejones de Ishtar, la capital Uraniana, deteniéndose para dejar pasar a los comerciantes y mercaderes que inundaban en día de mercado aquella zona de la ciudad. _

_Una pequeña caravana de caballos y camellos, avanza por las callejuelas de la ciudad, y de repente, el jinete principal de uno de los caballos da orden de detenerse. El joven vestido con traje blanco, a la usanza uraniana, y turbante del mismo color ocultando su rostro, salta de su montura en la arena y le da las riendas del caballo a uno de los hombres que lo acompañan._

_-Señor… ¿Cree que es buena idea internarse en este mar de gente en un mercado de un planeta que no conoce?-inquiere preocupado el otro hombre de turbante._

_-Tranquilo, Toumas, tengo el nombre del armero con el que el canciller Hansford compró esa daga maravillosa, y aprovechando la invitación de la princesa de Urano y mi promesa de venir acompañando a Michiru, no me iré de aquí sin una de esas joyas-asegura con voz firme y varonil el jinete de blanco y retira de su rostro la tela que lo cubría, dejando ver el rostro atractivo de un joven de tez blanca, ojos azules y labios firmes. _

_-Creo que no podré disuadirlo, mi señor-se queja el escolta._

_-No podrás, Toumas, así que tú y la caravana aguarden aquí, vuelvo enseguida-asegura el muchacho y dejando atrás a sus hombres, se entremezcla con la gente que se apretuja en el zoco de Ishtar comprando y vendiendo mercancías de todos lados de la galaxia. Muchos acorralan al recién llegado intentando venderle todo lo posible, pero el príncipe los rechaza y se abre camino._

_-¡Sidi! ¡Sidi! Vea que tela más exquisita, directo de los telares más finos de Magellan, no encontrará tela más hermosa en todo Venus…¡Sidi! ¡Lleve para su afortunada novia!-intentan vender una insistente anciana mostrándole a Endymion las bellas telas de color azul y morado._

_-Lo siento, anciana, pero no tengo a quien obsequiarlos. Por fortuna soy libre y no estoy prometido-observa el joven._

_-Entonces dale a esta anciana algo, Sidi, no he logrado vender ni una…-se queja la anciana sin dientes y cabello blanco. Endymion sonríe y busca entre sus ropas unas monedas, unos brillantes dinares, moneda de Urano._

_-Toma…a cambio dime por favor donde encuentro la armería de Mustaffá-pide el joven; una anciana muy ansiosa toma las monedas de manos del joven._

_-Es sencillo, Sidi, en el centro del mercado, junto a la fuente de elefantes, toma el callejón "Kushnir" hasta el fondo. Allí es-informa la viejecita y se pierde entre la gente del mercado. Endymion sonríe y camina hacia donde la anciana le indicó._

_Al llegar a la imponente fuente de marfil con forma de elefantes de mármol uraniano, que está al centro del concurrido mercado, busca el letrero del callejón indicado. En ese momento agradece que su amplia formación como príncipe de Erusion lo haya llevado a interesarse por las lenguas extranjeras y por tanto conocía la escritura y lengua de Urano, así que dio vuelta en el lugar indicado y llegó al fondo de la calle donde se escuchaba el sonido inconfundible del yunque y el martillo de una herrería. _

_-Salam Aleikum-saluda Endymion al entrar, abriendo él mismo la puerta de madera. El sonido del martillo se detiene y un rostro moreno, de un hombre calvo y de hercúleos brazos, bigote delgado y largo y cejas oscuras, se asoma. Dentro se ven más hombres de turbantes que miran las armas expuestas en escaparates y colgadas de la pared._

_-¿Qué desea, Sidi?-pregunta el enorme herrero._

_-Saber si es esta la armería de Mustaffá. Quiero adquirir una daga uraniana-asegura el muchacho. El herrero lo mira algo desconfiado._

_-¿Una __jambia?-duda el herrero y limpia sus sudadas manos en el mandil que lo cubre del pecho._

_-Exacto. Un amigo mío vino hace meses y adquirió una. Es el arma más ligera y de filo más maravilloso de la galaxia, solo comparable a los daitó de Marte pero mucho más manejable por su tamaño-comenta el príncipe. El herrero sonríe. _

_-Sidi sabe de armas. Siempre es un gusto atender a visitantes distinguidos-asegura el hombre._

_-Y Sidi tiene con qué pagar…-muestra el su bolso lleno de dinares. El herrero sonríe._

_-Venga conmigo entonces, Sidi, deje a esos hombres comprar cosas de baja calidad, en el sótano tenemos lo indicado para Usted, solo para conocedores-susurra el musculoso hombre caminando dentro de la casa. Endymion lo sigue y pasan por un pasillo hasta bajar las escaleras de madera y detenerse delante de la puerta del sótano; el hombre la abre y abajo se pueden ver colgando de la pared las más bellas dagas. Los ojos del príncipe refulgen-Listo, Sidi, solo para clientes distinguidos como tú y ese otro cliente…-señala el hombre a un individuo de traje uraniano rojo con blanco que de espaldas a ellos toma algunos puñales mirando su empuñadura._

_-Excelente. Elegiré el mejor y subo para pagarte-asegura Endymion._

_-Toma tu tiempo, Sidi, recuerda que a un hombre se le conoce por la calidad de su arma-se inclina Mustaffá y desparece. El príncipe de la Tierra baja los escalones y camina por la armería especial, contemplando los bellísimos puñales que penden de la pared sus grabados, sus gemas incrustadas, sus bellísimas fundas enjaezadas con dibujos caprichosos y concéntricos propios de los adornos Uranianos. Toma uno de estos y lo saca de la funda viendo refulgir el filo. _

_-Mal balance del lado derecho-escucha él una voz hablar en lengua uraniana con una acento especial y cadencioso, dulce y suave, que lo hace mirar instintivamente tras él, quedándose en silencio absoluto al darse cuenta que la voz dulce pertenecía al individuo pequeño de turbante rojo y blanco que estaba también en la armería y mantenía su rostro cubierto, pero lo que hipnotizó a Endymion no fue tanto la voz, sino el par de ojos amatista que lo miraban con una fijeza desconcertante y entraban en su alma clavándose en ellos como el filo de la daga que sostenía. _

_-¿Disculpe?-pregunta Endymion de nuevo, deseoso de escucha la voz otra vez y acabar de comprobar lo que esos ojos dejaban claro: su interlocutor no era hombre, no había forma alguna de que un hombre tuviera esa mirada y esa voz en toda la galaxia. Era una mujer…_

_-Lo que he dicho antes, Sidi, la daga está bellamente enjaezada pero creo que los adornos en su funda y empuñadura y el exceso de joyería son para cubrir un desperfecto de fundición evidente. Está mal balanceada del lado derecho-explica la voz femenina. Endymion sonríe de forma inexplicable. _

_-¿Puedo preguntar cómo se dio cuenta…Sayyida?-usa Endymion el nombre Uraniano para las damas. La chica lleva su mano a su turbante y se descubre el rostro, dejando ver aquellos rasgos de ojos alargados, nariz recta, pómulos salientes, rostro ovalado y piel pálida, labios rojos, largas pestañas y esos ojos amatista que dejaban a cualquiera tal como al príncipe de la tierra: totalmente paralizados de la belleza que emanaba en su conjunto._

_-Muy sencillo, Sidi-la chica se acerca y la quita el puñal con diamantes de la mano al joven príncipe y este se siente por completo subyugado al oler ese aroma a fresas, canela y algo más que no logra descifrar, algo místico, que lo envuelve por completo-el balance de un arma punzocortante se mide por el equilibrio de su peso en ambas manos y en posición perpendicular al suelo-la chica desenfunda el arma, la sujeta con habilidad en su mano izquierda y hace un corte al viendo que suena con el filo de la jambia; lanzándola en el aire y cambiado a la mano derecha hace el mismo corte sin que esta suene ni corte el aire. Endymion la mira asombrado de su habilidad-allí lo tiene, poco balance en el lado derecho-ella vuelve a enfundar la daga y se la alarga al príncipe que tarda en tomarla, embobado por la bella mujer que tiene delante._

_-Si…si…Shoukrane…-agradece el con la palabra Uraniana para decir "Gracias". Endymion mira a la belleza misteriosa encaminarse hacia la pared contraria donde están otras dagas menos adornadas, y sustrayéndose al encanto de su presencia tose un poco y se acerca a su lado._

_-Sabe usted mucho de armas, Sayyida. Es extraño en alguien que no es Uraniana-observa el joven_

_-¿Cómo sabe que no lo soy?-se asombra ella._

_-Porque no tiene el tipo tradicional de belleza de las mujeres de Urano. Sus rasgos, su acento es de…_

_-De Marte-concluye la muchacha y elige una daga que pendía de la pared, negra y con solo dos pequeñas gemas rojas en su empuñadura, y unas figuras como de alas extendidas en la funda._

_-Marte-musita el príncipe-ahora comprendo su conocimiento de armas. Y entonces…Toda sama…-usa él el honorífico para las mujeres nobles del planeta rojo en su lengua, ganando una mirada de esos orbes amatista asombrados de escucharlo-¿Qué daga me recomienda?-el joven extranjero clava sus pupilas azules, hondas y firmes, en los pozos amatista y la joven guerrera siente que esa mirada penetra en su alma de una forma que jamás antes le ocurrió y le pasa algo que nunca le había pasado: se siente débil ante esos ojos. _

_-Creo…-balbucea ella pero se recompone-creo que a juzgar por lo que he sentido, las dagas más adornadas por el mal cálculo de peso de las joyas están desbalanceadas, por tanto, las menos adornadas son las que conservan su equilibrio-explica ella y le alarga el puñal de alas doradas uraniano. _

_-Maravilloso, lo tendré en cuenta-asegura el príncipe y toma la daga._

_-¡Rei! ¡Nos vamos! ¡Yalaaa!-grita una voz firme que se escucha hasta abajo, en la armería._

_-Me debo ir, un gusto conocerlo, Sidi-se inclina ella a la usanza de Marte._

_-El gusto es mío, Rei-dice el joven ese nombre. La chica corre hacia las escaleras y no dice más, pero el embobado príncipe sonríe y grita._

_-¡Es Endymion!-ella se detiene y mira hacia atrás-me llamo Endymion…-musita el muchacho terrícola. La belleza de ojos amatista sonríe._

_-Maʿa s-salamah...Endymion-responde ella despidiéndose en lengua uraniana._

_-Ilā l-lāʾ...Rei-prefiere el joven decir "Hasta luego" en la misma lengua. Un momento sus ojos se cruzan y después ella desaparece corriendo por las escaleras, dejando al joven con una sonrisa embobada y con la daga en sus manos._

_-Sidi…¿Se ha decidido ya por alguna?-lo saca de su abstracción la voz del armero._

_-Si…me llevo esta-decidido el joven mirando la bella arma y recordado a la hermosa desconocida de Marte cuyos rasgos hermosos y exóticos, sobretodo sus ojos, jamás podría olvidar. _

-¡Darien! ¡Darien!-lo llama una voz fuerte acompañada de golpes insistentes en la puerta y haciéndolo reaccionar. Se había quedado dormido.

-¡Ya voy!-se levanta el joven del suelo, y camina a la puerta abriendo esta. Al momento se encuentra con la mirada de penetrantes ojos grises del anciano delgado y canoso, de imponente presencia y bastón largo de madera-¿Oji san?-duda el joven.

-Yo. Me preocupó que no abrieras la puerta, cuando el portero aseguró que estabas en casa-responde el hombre con voz grave y mirada torva, entrando en el departamento sin pedir permiso.

-Sí, estaba estudiando, como vez, pero…me quedé dormido-se excusa el joven. Taiyo Chiba camina dentro de la casa de su nieto y se sienta en uno de los sillones.

-Estás en la parte más pesada de la carrera, Darien, imagino que con tus estudios y esto de la boda te queda poco tiempo-serio el firme jefe de la familia Chiba.

-No tanto, mi novia se hace cargo de organizarlo todo, abuelo-asegura el chico y comienza a recoger sus libros-¿Te ofrezco café?-pregunta el joven.

-No gracias. Preferiría cha…pero supongo que no tienes-comenta el serio hombre de negocios.

-No tengo-confirma Darien-abuelo…si estás aquí por cuestiones del departamento, te diré que en cuanto me case yo me ocuparé de la renta como toda persona normal-algo a la defensiva el muchacho. Los ojos grises de Chiba sama se clavan en su nieto con fijeza que a su pesar impone al muchacho.

-Vengo a pedirte por última vez entrar en razón, hijo, considerar lo que hablamos y que pospongas tu boda…

-¡Nunca!-molesto el joven pelinegro, una centella de ira cruza las pupilas grises del patriarca Chiba, poco acostumbrado a ser desobedecido, pero se controla, y por consideración a su nieto, se calma y posa suavemente su fuerte mano en el hombro del joven médico.

-Darien, hijo, aun te falta un año más de especialidad, no tienes trabajo, ¿Cómo vas a casarte así? Además de eso, no veo la prisa, eres joven, tu novia también, ¿Por qué no esperar un año más para…?

-Ya te lo dije antes, Oji san, Serena ha esperado mucho este momento, como toda chica enamorada lo desea desde hace mucho y…no sabes todo lo que ha pasado desde que decidí volver de América, lo que ahora la valoro, lo que sé que ella sufrió con mi ausencia, no puedo menos que hacerla feliz-comenta el chico.

-Darien, si de verdad amas a la muchacha debes entender que es por su bien, el de ambos, si van a construir una vida juntos, no les hace daño a los dos que estés mejor preparado. Yo deseaba eso cuando te envié a América; tuve que hacer demasiados trámites en la Universidad de Houston para cancelar todos los apoyos que había gestionado para ti cuando declinaste la beca-comenta el anciano. Darien luce serio y mira a su abuelo.

-Era mejor quedarme, Oji san…tan buenas son las escuelas japonesas como las americanas y…

-¡Darien por favor! Houston para un futuro neurólogo es un paraíso, y se abrirían para ti miles de puertas si hubieras tomado la oportunidad, pero no, claro, tu novia es más importante que tu futuro y por ella renuncias a lo mejor que la vida te pone delante-ofendido el anciano quita su mano de su hombro.

-¡Serena no tiene la culpa de nada!-salta ofendido el joven.

-¿Entonces eres tú el que rechaza una oportunidad como Houston, el que se quiere casar sin terminar la especialidad y el que…?-duda el jefe de clan Chiba.

-Si abuelo, soy yo, son mis decisiones-espeta Darien con firmeza. Un momento se cruzan los ojos acero del anciano con la mirada firme de Darien.

-Ese no es mi nieto, el Darien sensato y equilibrado, el chico responsable y maduro que eduqué y del que me siento tan orgulloso…-Darien mira a su abuelo.

-Yo…estoy enamorado, Oji san…seguramente tu a mis años…-intenta defenderse el muchacho.

-Darien, hijo-lo interrumpe el anciano-si esperas a terminar la especialidad, si aguardas un año más, yo te apoyaré en todo. Hablaré con mis conocidos para que tengas un trabajo muy bueno en un hospital de renombre y puedas mantener a tu familia, les obsequiaré a ti y a tu novia una casa, no tendrán que preocuparse de una renta-Chiba sama lo mira con cariño paternal posndo su mano en la mejilla de su nieto-tu sabes que mi más grande sueño es verte titulado, hijo, exitoso y feliz… ¿Por qué no darle ese gusto a este viejo? ¿Por qué la prisa en el matrimonio?-cuestiona el caballero en un tono suplicante que pocas veces el firme líder de la familia Chiba utilizaba, logrando conmover al chico pelinegro.

-Lo siento, abuelo, pero no puedo…me caso con Serena en dos semanas-afirma el joven. Un instante los ojos grises del anciano lo miran con rudeza.

-¿Hay alguna razón importante para la prisa? ¿Tu novia está embarazada y te ves obligado a…?-cuestiona el anciano.

-¡Desde luego que no! ¡Abuelo! ¿Qué te pasa? Me casaré con ella porque la amo y eso es todo, te parezca bien o no-lanza el joven con firmeza.

-Bien, era el último intento. Me retiro ya, Darien-serio Taiyo Chiba.

-Abuelo, entiende por favor…amo a…Serena-balbucea el futuro médico. Chiba sama lo mira con los mismos ojos decepcionados de antes-si estás molesto creo que podemos cancelar la cena el martes…-sugiere el muchacho aun con el mismo tono dolido y extraño.

-No hace falta, hijo, solo estaba sugiriendo algo que pensé sería bueno para tu prometida y para ti. Si no quieres aceptar mi consejo tus motivos tendrás. El martes en _Chiba Manor_, toda la familia esperamos conocer a la futura Toda Chiba sama. Sigues siendo mi heredero, y mi nieto, hijo, aunque no siempre pensemos igual-afirma Taiyo Chiba y deja su mano en el cuello de Darien con una suave presión en que el joven huérfano puede comprender todo el cariño que el duro hombre le tiene.

-Gracias abuelo. Te veo el martes-saluda el joven. El anciano asiente.

-Duerme bien, muchacho, no me agradan tus ojeras-observa Chiba sama antes de abandonar el departamento, Darien sonríe de lado.

-En cambio yo adoro mis ojeras, Oji san…-responde el joven y frota su cabello preocupado. Luego se deja caer en el sillón. La noche anterior había sido de terrible insomnio y extrañas sensaciones. Despertó en el suelo de su alcoba, totalmente desnudo, con una sábana encima y la más completa sensación de bienestar que había experimentado en muchos años. A pesar de haberse dormido con su pijama y camiseta sin mangas, estas estaban esparcidas junto con sus bóxer por toda la habitación y cuando se levantó de la alfombra, percibió ese aroma penetrante en la tela de la sábana y en su almohada, ese leve aroma a fresas, canela e incienso, el mismo que el príncipe Endymion percibió con tanto realismo en su sueño-en dos semanas más…habrá terminado…estaré casado y se irá de mi mente, tiene que irse-dice el chico con una resignación extraña, recordando la promesa de la mejor amiga de su novia de acabar con esos sueños…pero…¿Él realmente quería que acabaran?...

En ese momento suena su móvil y mira el número. Es Serena, su novia, pero a pesar de llamar con insistencia, Darien rechaza la llamada, deja el móvil sobre la mesa y entra directo al baño de su habitación. De verdad necesita algo de claridad y solo la obtendrá con una ducha muy helada, una que apague el fuego que se había encendido en sus sueños.

-Tengo que verla de nuevo…-se promete a sí mismo a pesar del terrible miedo que lo recorre al volver a imaginarse delante de Rei Hino, pero necesita y debe verla, y eso lo tiene claro, por más que tema.

**Omotesando Hills, Aoyama, Tokio.**

La joven de cabello oscuro caminaba junto con sus amigas por el bello centro comercial de aquella zona de la capital nipona, riendo de las ocurrencias de su amiga rubia, quien usaba, como en todas sus salidas, una gorra de béisbol y lentes oscuros, además de una chamarra.

-…¡es la verdad! Sé que les parezco exagerada pero he salido en las listas de las más bellas y populares de Japón por tercera semana consecutiva, así que si alguien se entera que estoy en este centro comercial es el fin de mi vida. Mis fans acabarían conmigo desesperados por tocar a su amada idol-explica Minako. La castaña más alta le da un golpe en la cabeza que la hace tirar la gorra-¡Makoto!-se queja la muchacha y recoge su gorra de prisa.

-Lo merecías por exceso de Ego. Mina, no seas exagerada-pasa su brazo la castaña por su espalda-salimos juntas a un centro comercial y vienes así…luego de… ¿Siete meses?

-Ocho. La última vez aun vino Ami chan y Serena-corrige la pelinegra subiendo con sus dos amigas en las escaleras eléctricas del centro comercial y guardando sus llaves del auto en su bolso junto con el boleto de estacionamiento. Luego de guardar todo, Rei bosteza un poco.

-Increíble… ¿Verdad chicas?...vamos quedando menos. Antes las salidas eran siempre una aventura con las cinco haciendo bromas, riendo y jugando. Después Ami se fue a Alemania, luego Sere con su boda, y quedamos tres-melancólica la castaña.

-De las cuales la que tiene más posibilidades de abandonar rápido el barco eres tú con Andrew, Makoto, porque a cascarrabias Rei Hino AKA _Espantachicos_, y a una servidora, no se nos ven muchas señales de formalizar nada con nadie-asegura la rubia. Rei rola los ojos y le pega con su bolso a Mina, ante las risas de Mako.

-¡Quieres dejar de decir tanta estupidez junta!-se queja la de ojos amatista-tu menos que nadie deberías criticarme por eso, cambias de novio como de zapatos-asegura Rei caminando ya en el piso superior del concurrido centro comercial con sus amigas.

-Te apuesto, Hino, que yo he tenido menos novios que los chicos que tú has rechazado-insiste la cantante.

-Apuesta aceptada. Haremos recuento y la que pierda paga la cena-responde Rei con buen humor alargándole la mano que la rubia toma.

-Hecho-responde de inmediato Mina.

-Oigan, Ustedes, par de competitivas, vinimos a comprar los vestidos para el día de la boda, no a apostar-regaña la castaña caminando con sus amigas por la zona de tiendas de ropa del centro comercial. Rei y Mina sonríen y las dos abrazan a Makoto.

-Vamos, Mako chan, ¡relájate! salimos juntas luego de meses, hay que disfrutarlo; que sea como antes-pide la idol.

-Hazle caso a Mina; primer sábado libre en meses, con mis amigas de compras, es épico-resuelve la pelinegra.

-Entonces, señoritas, iniciamos recuento y entramos a "LOB"-observa la rubia al ver la entrada a la tienda de ropa de esa marca-El primero que tuve ya siendo Idol: Marius-Yo, el chico ese del grupo musical, pero duramos tres días solamente-abre la puerta Minako para entrar en la tienda que luce varios escaparates con bellos vestidos.

-Yo no recuerdo mucho…a quien rechacé prime…

-¡A NICHOLAS!-dicen a coro Makoto y Minako haciendo a Rei rolar los ojos.

-¡Las dos son terribles!-asegura ella pero rápidamente las tres muchachas ríen divertidas. Una empleada se acerca a ellas.

-Bienvenidas a su tienda LOB, mi nombre es Akiko y las atenderé en todo lo que necesiten-amable la dependienta.

-Buenas tardes, Akiko, queremos ver lo mejor que tengas en vestidos para evento nocturno. Vamos a la boda de una amiga y queremos ser las tres mujeres más bellas de la fiesta-pide la rubia de gafas oscuras.

-Sin opacar a la novia claro-opina Makoto. La empleada y las dos chicas ríen, mientras la pelinegra abstraída, bosteza de nuevo sin reír.

-Tengo sin duda lo que buscan, la colección especial de vestidos de noche que les mostraré-ofrece la empleada de la tienda.

-Muy bien, vamos a ver si hay algo que nos guste-responde Mina-Makoto, trae a esa mujer, parece que está en las nubes…¿No ha dormido bien?-cuestiona Minako al ver la actitud de su amiga pelinegra, recargada en un mostrador de bolsos y bostezando.

-Ya sabes cómo es de obsesiva con la escuela, seguramente no…adelántate, Mina, ya vamos-observa la castaña. Minako asiente y sigue a la dependienta de la tienda que le muestra la última moda en vestidos de noche. Makoto mientras tanto se acerca a Rei y la toca del hombro-Amiga…¿Otra vez te estás durmiendo? ¿No funcionó el Dr. Ikeda?

-No es eso…sí ha funcionado. Van dos sesiones y me siento mejor en muchos aspectos emocionales, amiga, es un buen psicólogo pero lo del insomnio…creo que eso está fuera del alcance de cualquier médico-observa la de ojos amatista sonriendo de lado.

-Rei… ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Sabes ya el origen de tu insomnio?-cuestiona tomándola de los hombros la castaña. Un momento las pupilas verdes y las amatista se cruzan y parece que Makoto descifra en la hondura de los ojos de su amiga que tras ese insomnio había más, mucho más que ella no le había contado.

-¡MAKOTO Y REIKO VENGAN ACÁ! ¡Acabo de ver mi próximo despampanante vestido para la boda y quiero su opinión!-llama Minako a gritos a las dos.

-¡Ya vamos!-responde Rei y jala a su amiga.

-Tenemos charla pendiente, Reiko Hino-lanza la castaña ante las risas de su amiga que ya la lleva de prisa entre los mostradores de vestidos hacia donde Minako se prueba un bello vestido de noche negro con dorado encima de su ropa.

Luego de una hora de recorrer tiendas, las tres chicas salen riendo divertidas de la última de estas con varias bolsas en sus manos.

-Escuchen las dos, si se trataba de elegir vestidos que no opacaran a la novia creo que hemos cometido la peor equivocación las tres. Esto que llevamos es espectacular-asegura la alta castaña.

-Relájate, Makoto, tu porque ya tienes a Andrew pero Rei y yo somos solteras, quizá en la boda de Sere encontramos al amor de nuestra vida y hay que estar a la altura. Además a ella no le importará mucho, mientras tenga a Darien su mundo está completo-comenta la rubia idol.

-Como sea, tú con ese vestido azul y Rei con el rojo van a llevarse lo noche, lo garantizo-afirma Mako con tono bromista.

-Escuchen, les invito una deliciosa comida árabe en el "_Magrib_" que está en el piso de abajo-concluye Rei la discusión sobre el hermoso vestido que había comprado.

-Excelente idea, muero de hambre-acepta la rubia.

-Apoyada la moción, senadora Hino-anima Makoto ante las risas de las dos muchachas, pero antes de enfilarse hacia la zona de restaurante del centro comercial, un atractivo chico de ojos oliva y cabello castaño oscuro, con pantalón gris, camisa blanca, corbata tinta y saco al hombro aparece delante de ellas.

-¡Por los Kamis! ¿Dónde habías estado toda mi vida, guapo?-comenta impresionada Minako y se quita las gafas oscuras mirando sugestiva al recién llegado, quien sin embargo se acerca a la pelinegra.

-Rei… ¿Podemos hablar?-pregunta el chico con su voz varonil y firme. El rostro de la muchacha de ojos amatista se pone serio.

-Creo que hablamos bastante la última vez, Susumu san-arguye ella cortante ante la mirada asombrada e incrédula de sus amigas.

-No. No hablamos. Hablaste tú y yo dije cosas horribles. Estaba con un cliente mío de una casa de inversiones que tiene aquí su sucursal cuando te vi pasar y me preguntaba si podía invitarte un café o a comer y me concedías unos minutos para charlar-explica el atractivo muchacho mirándola suplicante-Rei…Onega Shimasu-suplica de nuevo.

-Mina, Mako… ¿Les molesta si las alcanzo en un momento en el "_Magrib_"?-pregunta Rei con seriedad.

-No para nada, toma tu tiempo, te vemos allí-responde la castaña y toma del brazo a Minako jalándola con ella.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo hace ella para tener pretendientes como ese chico y como el sexy irlandés? ¿Qué le ven? ¿Su frialdad? Si es así mañana mismo empiezo a tratar chicos con la punta del pie-comenta la rubia.

-¡SHHH! Mina no hables tan alto-la reprende Mako y ambas caminan por el pasillo hacia las escaleras eléctricas. Rei mira al joven Chiba un segundo con ojos congelantes y brazos cruzados. Luego camina unos pasos hacia una zona de descanso de la plaza con sillones de piel y mesitas en que más personas reposan de sus compras. El alto chico la sigue en silencio. La bella pelinegra llega a uno de los sillones y se sienta; Susumu hace lo propio en el sillón frente a ella.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Susumu san?-imperante la muchacha sin usar el familiar "kun" de la última vez, tratándolo con distancia. El joven Chiba la mira un momento y baja la mirada.

-Pedirte disculpas…mi comportamiento contigo fue indigno de la dama que eres y de mí mismo como el caballero que se supone debía ser-responde el apenado muchacho.

-Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora debo ir con mis amigas-asegura Rei intentando levantarse, pero el muchacho la detiene del brazo y la mira de nuevo suplicante.

-No era todo la disculpa, Rei ojou sama…-usa el joven ese título de muchísimo respeto para las hijas de alguien importante.

-No debes llamarme así, Rei chan basta-responde la joven pelinegra.

-No basta. Eres dignísima de todos mis respetos. Rei…nadie me había dicho verdades tan grandes y directas como las que me dijiste tú. Es cierto todo. Desde mi rivalidad con Darien, mi poca consideración con el abuelo y mi egoísta deseo de ser su heredero por el solo hecho de ser más que mi primo, no por nada noble o desinteresado-informa el joven de ojos oliva-también es cierto que solo te quería buscar para molestarlo…

-Lamento si fui demasiado directa, o quizá no controlé del todo mi genio, pero lo que dije es cierto, Susumu. No molestarás a Darien intentando salir conmigo porque no hay absolutamente nada entre él y yo hace años-ataja con seriedad la "_Reina de hielo_".

-Rei…te he hablado con la verdad como no lo he hecho con nadie antes, y ahora lo hago de nuevo. Quiero que seamos amigos, amigos sin nada de malos sentimientos de mi parte, sin dobles intensiones y sin nada semejante. He decidido que quiero dejar atrás toda esa rivalidad y odio por mi primo que no me dejan ser feliz ni me llevan a nada bueno-afirma Susumu Chiba.

-Celebro mucho que sea así, Susumu san, por ti y por Darien, él nunca ha alimentado esa rivalidad y te aprecia-decidida y más calmada la miko.

-Lo sé, ya tendré ocasión de pedirle disculpas en persona y de mostrarle que hablo con la verdad. ¿Te digo algo?...nunca había caído en cuenta de lo inútil de esa rivalidad ni de muchas otras cosas hasta que me lo gritaste a la cara-explica el joven Chiba. Reiko levanta una ceja y lo mira extrañada-¿No me crees?

-No. Me resulta difícil que por arte de magia dejes de detestar a tu primo porque una chica que no ves en años y que no significa nada para ti, te lo haya dicho-desconfiada la joven pelinegra. Susumu Chiba sonríe.

-Punto a tu favor. Siempre eres muy racional y muy desconfiada. Muy bien, no te diré nada para justificarme, solo esto: quiero de verdad ser tu amigo, Rei. Si me lo permites te prometo dos cosas, primero, ser honesto siempre, no volver a acercarme con mentiras, y segundo, demostrarte que he cambiado. ¿Sabes algo?...me quedo definitivamente a trabajar en Tokio, y de verdad necesito una amiga.

-No sé si pueda serlo yo, Susumu san, mi vida ahora mismo es demasiado complicada en todos los sentidos, además emocionalmente no tengo mucho que ofrecer para volverme amiga de nadie, como ya viste soy demasiado desconfiada, orgullosa y temperamental-asegura con toda naturalidad la pelinegra.

-Pero eres honesta, madura, directa y muy sensata, y eso de verdad me agrada. Sé que te costará creer que puedo ser buen amigo tuyo, así que solo te pediré algo: no me mandes al diablo la próxima vez que me veas, yo me hago cargo de ganarme tu confianza, sin trucos, sin mentiras, sin dobles intensiones, tienes mi palabra-promete el guapo chico castaño sonriendo de lado. Rei no puede evitar sonreír también, hay algo en esa sonrisa que es muy "CHIBA" y ella misma se descubre notando el parecido y aleja de su mente tal idea.

-No tengo por qué negarme. Mientras seas honesto y no intentes nada como lo de la última vez, bienvenida sea toda interacción-afirma la hija del senador.

-Maravilloso…entonces puedes empezar por volver a decirme "Suu-kun" ¿Si?

-Ya veremos, no prometo nada, es muy rápido.

-Entendido, entonces, ¿Me pasas tu número?...prometo no ser molesto-pide el chico sacando su móvil, Rei lo mira con una ceja levantada-si tienes algún problema con eso y te sientes incómoda siendo mi amiga con lo que sientes por mi pri…

-No me siento incómoda, este es mi móvil, cópialo, 0904567…-inicia la joven mientras el castaño copia su número.

Sentadas en una mesa que daba justo hacia el ventanal del restaurante "Magrib" en el mismo piso, la rubia y la alta castaña, pegadas al vidrio y con las hojas de la carta cubriendo sus caras, estaban mirando la escena.

-¡Ya le dio su móvil! Minako, creo que perdiste la apuesta, no solo habló con él más de 8 minutos, que era su record anterior, sino que le dio su número y no lo golpeó-divertida Makoto. La rubia mira incrédula la escena.

-¡No lo puedo creer! La _"Reina de Hielo_" al fin está realmente interesada en un hombre… ¡Y lo va a despedir de beso en la mejilla!...¡SANTOS KAMIS!-exclama Mina totalmente anonadada.

-¡AGHH! Esa tipa obesa con su carriola de bebé no deja ver…¡Maldita sea!-se queja Makoto ante la falta de visibilidad.

-¡Demonios! Ya no vimos si fue beso en la mejilla o en otro lugar más conveniente. Es impactante, el tipo es un adonis, guapísimo…

-¿No te parece conocido?-duda la castaña-a mí me da cierto aire familiar.

-No, para nada, créeme que recordaría a un hombre de ensueño como ese, que parece sacado de anuncio de perfume…o de ropa interior-se muerde un poco el labio inferior Minako ganando una risa cristalina de Makoto.

-¿Ya te lo imaginaste en ropa interior?

-Eso hago siempre cuando me gusta un chico, ¡Vamos Kino! No me digas que tú no te has imaginado a Andy así-afirma con naturalidad la desenvuelta Idol, haciendo que se le suba el rubor a la muchacha.

-Muy bonito, Aino san, Kino san, espiando a su amiga-escuchan ambas la voz firme y seria de Rei, saltando ambas con un grito de sorpresa al ver a su amiga, quien, de pie frente a la mesa del restaurante, las mira con una ceja levantada y las manos en su cintura.

-¡Rei!...nos asustaste-se queja la castaña.

-Así tendrán ambas la conciencia. ¿Creen que no me di cuenta que me espiaban?-las recrimina la pelinegra, pero la rubia la jala del brazo y la hace sentar a su lado.

-Deja los regaños y por favor dinos todos los detalles de tu nuevo galán… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿En qué trabaja? ¿Dónde lo conociste? –lanza impaciente Mina.

-Aclarando las cosas, Susumu san no es mi galán en ninguno de los sentidos que tu mente novelera está imaginando, Aino, solo es el primo de Darien.-responde con toda serenidad Reiko.

-¿El primo de Darien?...¡Sabía que tenía algo familiar!-se asombra Makoto.

-¿Y todos sus primos son así? Porque si la respuesta es "SI" en la fiesta de la boda voy a emparentar con los Chiba, de seguro-afirma decidida la rubia, haciendo reír a las muchachas.

-Rei, espera, ¿De qué desacuerdo hablaba el primo de Darien y por qué estabas tan cortante con él? –lanza intrigada Makoto. Rei toma una de las cartas del restaurante y la mira con total calma.

-Lo que ocurre es que Susumu san le está ayudando a Darien con algunas cosas de la boda y necesitaba saber mi opinión sobre el salón que Sere eligió, eso es todo, las dos saben que me encargo de algunas cosas de la organización, la otra vez que lo vi discutimos acerca de unos arreglos que a mí me aprecian muy excesivos conociendo la sencillez y gustos de Sere y a eso se refería, ya saben cómo soy, acabamos discutiendo.

-¡Maldito Karma! Y yo que me deslindé de ayudar a Serena con los preparativos, de haber sabido que el sexy primo de Darien estaría involucrado, yo organizaba todo…dinos Rei…¿Está interesado en ti?-lanza inquieta la Idol.

-¡NO! ¿Cómo se les ocurre? Para nada.- esquiva la muchacha.

-No tendría nada de malo, ¿O sí?...supongo es soltero y tu igual, además se notaba muy preocupado y suplicante por arreglar las cosas contigo y te dio su móvil y le diste un beso de despedida y…-enumera Makoto y recibe un golpe en la cabeza con la carta-¡OUCH!

-¿Quieres dejar de especular, Kino? Susumu san es solo un conocido que amablemente ayuda del lado de la familia Chiba a organizar la boda, cualquier suposición anexa, bórrala de tu mente-ofendida la temperamental pelinegra.

-Pues qué maravilla, porque si el sexy primo de Darien no está interesado en ti, en la fiesta de la boda me dedicaré a seducirlo… ¡Me encanta!-se emociona Minako.

-Adelante, Mina, sería divertido que tanto tú como Sere acabaran en la familia-asegura Reiko, pensando para su fuero interno, en la cara del estricto Taiyo Chiba sama si sabía que su nieto era novio de una Idol.

-Maravillosa perspectiva, entonces ordenemos y nos sigues contando todo lo que sepas de mi futuro novio-opina la rubia divertida.

-Pide con confianza que Mina invita-divertida Mako, ganando una mirada extrañada de Rei que va de su amiga castaña a la rubia.

-¿Apostaron? ¿Se puede saber qué?-duda la muchacha pelinegra.

-¿Desean ordenar, señoritas?-se acerca el mesero del restaurante.

-¡HAI! Para mi "Kebab" y brochetas de cordero…¿Y Ustedes?-interrumpe la muchacha rubia.

-Kofta al horno y ensalada de pepino-responde igual de rápido Makoto intentando desviar la atención de su temperamental amiga. Rei sonríe notando la inquietud de sus amigas y decide dejarlo allí.

-Bueno, ya que Mina chan pagará, podremos pedir un poco más…Crema Muatabal, un döner kebab de cordero y una orden de Yabra, y de tomar, licor de dátil de la mejor marca-asegura Rei con normalidad de quien conoce el menú, el mesero asiente y toma nota.

-Enseguida, señoritas-se aleja después.

-Oye, Hino, no te pases tampoco-se queja la rubia.

-Es lo justo cuando tus pseudo-amigas apuestan a costillas tuyas, Aino, así que no te quejes y paga-le saca la lengua Reiko, ganando una risa de la Idol y de Makoto, la cual comparte. Un momento luego de reír se quedan todas en silencio.

-Nunca será lo mismo sin Ami y Sere… las extraño-se queja la castaña.

-No están muertas, Mako, Ami regresará algún día de Alemania y Sere en cuanto pase lo de su boda…-intenta conciliar Rei.

-No te engañes, Rei, para Serena hace mucho que su único universo es Darien, desde que regresó de la batalla con Galaxia o mucho antes… y no la culpo, pero si me da nostalgia, antes ella nos unía mucho, pero desde su enajenación con el novio…-opina Mina.

-No es enajenación, Minako, es estar enamorada-la defiende Rei.

-Será eso, quizá, pero, chicas, nuestra situación actual no es novedad, y honestamente no creo que cambie tras su boda, seguramente Serena ya casada no tendrá tiempo ni voluntad alguna más que para atender a su marido, así que, váyanse haciendo a la idea, de que somos las tres mosqueteras, al menos hasta que Makoto se case con Andy, yo con el guapo primo de Darien y Rei con alguno de los muchos que hacen fila por sus favores-bromea de nuevo la guapa rubia, pero esta vez sus amigas solo sonríen, dentro de ellas saben que Mina tiene toda la razón.

-Si llego a algo con Andrew, les prometo que no me alejaré de Ustedes, chicas, aunque siempre he querido tener novio y ser amada, jamás ha sido mi idea volverme dependiente de él a grados extraños ni dejar solas a mis amigas-rompe el silencio la castaña.

-Prometo lo mismo, aunque no me case nunca, no me alejaré de mis amigas-asegura Rei.

-Vale, también lo prometo, aunque me case con Sexy Susumu Chiba, y me vaya con él a un crucero por el caribe, nunca las dejaré abandonadas, chicas-afirma la rubia, las tres asienten.

-A quien no cumpla su promesa le saldrá una verruga horrible en la punta de la nariz-asegura Rei con tono misteriosa.

-¡SHHH! Calla, no lances maldiciones, me asustas, como eres medio bruja-se asusta Mina y de nuevo la alegría regresa a la mesa, y el periodo de melancolía por su anterior grupo de amigas, se va desvaneciendo poco a poco, Reiko ríe con libertad y piensa que a pesar del periodo difícil que pasaron todas luego de la batalla con Galaxia por perder a quien era su punto de unión, ahora su amistad era fuerte y firme, por ellas mismas, por su voluntad, por su necesidad de sentirse apoyadas y agradece a los kamis el gran don de tener amigas.

**Hikawa jinja. Día siguiente por la tarde. **

En una de las habitaciones del templo shintoista, se encuentran esa tarde las dos amigas, sentadas en cojines sobre sus rodillas, delante de una mesa de madera baja, donde están dispuestos tazones de porcelana con arroz, sushi y salsas, ambas usan hermosos kimonos furisode, morado el de la pelinegra, blanco con sakuras el de la rubia de coletas, y comen en silencio. Serena toma un poco del sushi del recipiente delantero con sus palillos y su amiga de ojos amatista levanta una ceja y se aclara la garganta, la asustada rubia se pone nerviosa y el pedazo de sushi se le cae dentro de la salsa de soya, haciendo un sonido de chapoteo y mojando el mantel.

-¡NOOO! ¡Santos Kamis ya me equivoqué de nuevo!-se alarma gritando la rubia y trata de sacar de dentro del tazón de salsa el trozo de sushi.

-Sere, Sere, tranquila, con calma, contrólate, no puedes ponerte nerviosa por cada gesto, te estaba indicando que ese era sushi normal y que recordaras que la etiqueta dicta que solo el nigiri-zushi puede y debe ser sumergido en salsa de soja, no todo tipo de sushi-la calma Rei. La chica de coletas deja los palillos cruzados sobre su plato y frota su cara.

-¡Lo olvidé!

-¡Serena los palillos! Recuerda que debes evitar colocarlos en forma vertical sobre un plato de arroz, porque recuerdan a los sahumerios de los funerales-le señala la miko.

-¡Hai! También me olvidé-asegura ella y mueve los palillos apuntándolos hacia su amiga.

-¡Sere! Tampoco así, acuérdate que hablamos sobre el hecho de apuntar los palillos en la dirección de alguien, eso es considerado una amenaza simbólica desde el periodo Edo-extiende su mano Rei y con toda delicadeza toma los palillos de su amiga, saca el sushi hundido en el recipiente de salsa, lo gira en sus manos para evitar que gotee y lo deja en un pequeño plato delante de Serena.

-¡Mou! Rei no sé cómo haces para que no gotee, es increíble-se asombra Serena.

-Listo, recuerda que tampoco es de buena educación pasar comida de un plato a otro con palillos, solo es permitido ponerla en los recipientes delante de cada palto y la persona la puede tomar de allí hacia su propio plato, además, si te equivocas y cometes un error de etiqueta lo educado es seguir adelante con tu comida y no gritar ni decir ¡Ya me equivoqué! O ponerte en modo histérico-opina la pelinegra. Serena hace un puchero.

-¡Me rindo! Jamás aprenderé todo eso, en casa no nos complicamos mucho, tomo mi plato, como todo lo que quiero y tomo de la mesa todo lo que quiero-se queja la muchacha de coletas.

-Hai, en casa, pero recuerda que no estarás en casa, sino en Chiba Manor, y que la familia de Darien es muy estricta con el protocolo tradicional japonés, así que procura recordar todo lo que hemos practicado sobre las reverencias, la forma correcta de ofrecer y aceptar el presente que lleves y que te den, como portarte y como hablar-asegura la miko.

-Soy un desastre, Rei, seguramente voy a fallar en todo-se queja descorazonada la rubia, llorando amargamente. La pelinegra sonríe y se levanta rodeando la mesa y sentándose al lado de su amiga, tomando sus manos.

-Vamos a ver, Odango, tu y yo hemos trabajado mucho para enseñarte etiqueta, y no vas a fallar, debes tener actitud positiva y hacerme sentir orgullosa, porque si falla la alumna falla la maestra, haremos algo, vas a pensar en positivo y a tener una visita tranquila a la casa de tu novio. ¿Lo prometes?-suplica Rei y limpia con su mano las lágrimas de la rubia, quien sonríe y la abraza efusivamente.

-Lo prometo Rei chan, no sé qué haría sin ti-asegura Serena.

-Meterte en más líos de los que naturalmente te metes, pero ahora no hablemos de eso, escucha, vas a ir a conocer a la familia de Darien pero cualquier cosa que pase, no cambiará en nada las cosas, vas a casarte con él, y aunque la familia es importante, Darien no convive mucho con ellos, y no dejará de amarte porque les caigas bien o no-anima Rei con voz tranquilizadora acomodando un mechó de cabello rubio de Serena tras su oreja-recuerda que Darien te ama por ser tú, tal como eres, porque ve lo bueno que hay en tu alma, tu alegría, tu sencillez, tu gran corazón, y eso no lo cambiará una visita a casa de su abuelo.

-Lo sé, Rei chan, pero aun así quiero que todo salga bien, que este orgulloso de mi.

-Lo está sin necesidad de que vayas a conocer a su familia, te ama, y si tienes eso en mente te irá bien, tienes todo listo, tu ropa, el obsequio, y sabes las formas de actuar y comportarte, solo será un momento y después no volverás a verlos en mucho tiempo-la intenta calmar Rei.

-Arigatou por ayudarme, Rei chan-sonríe la rubia.

-Te irá bien, te lo garantizo, además, tengo algo para ti…-Rei mete su mano en el obi de su kimono y saca un pequeño amuleto azul con escritura caligráfica-mira, este es un amuleto, si lo pones en el obi de tu furisode, los kamis vendrán en tu auxilio, no te equivocarás jamás y todo irá bien con la familia Chiba.

-¡De verdad!-se emociona la rubia tomándolo en sus manos.

-Tienes la palabra de la más poderosa Miko de Tokyo-asegura la sacerdotisa.

-¡ARIGATOU REI CHAN! Eres la mejor-sonríe Serena abrazándola, pero antes de que su amiga pueda responder algo más, suena el móvil de la rubia y ella contesta-¿Moshi, mosi? ¡Oka san!...si… ¡Lo olvidé! Estoy en Hikawa con Rei chan con mi clase de etiqueta… ¿A las cinco? Pero no tengo como llegar… ¡Muy bien!-Serena cuelga-Era Oka san, tenemos cita a las cuatro con la modita para prueba del vestido y me olvidé, van a pasar por mi ella y Otou san en el auto.

-No te preocupes, anda a cambiarte, tu ropa está en mi habitación, yo recojo todo-

-¡Te adoro Rei chan!-sonríe Serena -no olvidaré mi amuleto-asegura tomando el pequeño papel azul y sale corriendo por los pasillos de Hikawa. La pelinegra sonríe al ver a Serena tropezarse con el furisode en su carrera y niega con la cabeza, empezando a recoger las cosas del sushi.

-También te adoro, Sere, mucho-responde la de ojos amatista sin poder evitar una opresión en su pecho al darse cuenta de cuanto de verdad quería a su amiga, a veces el destino era cruel e irónico, al no permitirle liberarse de ese sentimiento por Darien Chiba.

-¿De verdad es ella la novia de Darien? ¿Tu amiga a la que alabas tanto?-escucha Rei una voz masculina en la estancia y mira parado en la puerta corrediza de la habitación al guapo joven de ojos verdes y traje azul marino, que carga su saco al hombro- no me parce para nada especial, es más, creo que mi primo perdió su buen gusto.

-¿Susumu kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?-sea sombra ella.

-Tú me llamaste, dijiste que nos veíamos aquí a las seis-se excusa el joven Chiba entrando con familiaridad en la estancia del templo.

-Son las cinco, Susumu-parece recriminar ella.

-Tenía ganas de verte y vine antes, además el sacerdote que barría la explanada fue en extremo amable cuando pregunté por ti y me invitó a pasar, indicándome dónde estabas-asegura el guapo castaño y se sienta en la mesa al lado de Rei, dejando su saco en el suelo. Rei rola los ojos.

-El abuelo…siempre es igual-se queja ella.

-Así que es tu abuelo. Muy simpático-sonríe Susumu-¿Me invitas sushi? Se ve delicioso y luego de una junta de tres horas vengo muerto de hambre.

-Adelante-asegura Rei con una sonrisa, y el joven empresario no se hace repetir la invitación tomando los palillos y comenzando a servir el delicioso sushi.

-¿Tu no comes?-pregunta Susumi. Rei niega con la cabeza.

-No…el abuelo hizo sushi para las clases de etiqueta de Sere, en realidad nosotros ya comimos-responde Rei y dobla con cuidado una servilleta de tela.

-Tu abuelo es excelente cocinero-responde Susumu. Rei asiente-si es para invitarme a comer esta delicia que me hiciste venir, encantado, invítame cuando quieras.

-Susumu kun, en realidad no fue solo para eso. Hay algo muy importante que debo pedirte-sigue Reiko con tono suplicante.

-Lo que sea, dalo por hecho, ya somos amigos ¿Recuerdas?-asegura el muchacho de ojos verdes, que sigue comiendo con apetito.

-Se trata de Serena, supongo que sabes que irá el martes a Chiba Manor a conocer a su familia-inicia la miko con tono cauteloso, observando al joven Chiba.

-_Hai,_ lo sé, mi abuelo nos avisó a todos que nos quiere a las seis en punto impecables y en fila en Chiba Manor para conocer a la futura Toda Chiba Sama, futura esposa de su flamante heredero-asegura Susumu con leve tono de burla.

-Susumu kun…¿Dónde quedan tus propósitos de no burlarte de Darien y olvidar sus rencillas? ¿Me mentiste?-pregunta indignada Rei. El muchacho sonríe de lado, con esa sonrisa que tanto le recuerda a Reiko la sonrisa de otros labios familiares.

-No te mentí, linda, es solo que cuesta despojarse de toda una vida de rivalidad, dame crédito-asegura despreocupado Susumu guiñándole un ojo a Rei, y ella sonríe, bueno, después de todo este "Otro Chiba" era diferente a Darien en eso, podía tomarse con calma, broma y diversión cada momento, no tenía la obsesión de tener todo controlado y en orden como su primo.

-Bien, lo pasaré por alto esta vez, el punto es, Susumu kun, que quisiera pedirte que ayudes a Serena el martes en casa de tu familia-inicia Rei mirando suplicante al muchacho, que levanta una ceja la oírla.

-¿Ayudarla yo? Y en qué, si puede saberse-duda el joven y toma otro trozo de delicioso sushi.

-Tú y yo sabemos que una visita a _Chiba Manor_ tiene todos los adjetivos, menos el de cordial. Es un descarado examen a la futura novia de Darien, sobre quien estan depositadas todas las exigencias de ser el heredero de Chiba sama y por ende, todas las envidias e intrigas de tu adorable familia para encontrarle defectos y molestarlo o desestimarlo con tu abuelo-insiste la muchacha. Susumu sonríe.

-Cualquier que te escuchara pensaría que somos una jauría de lobos y no una de las familias más nobles e ilustres de Japón.

-Algo muy semejante sin duda. Tu sabes que tu tío Hideyoshi y sus hijas, tus ilustres y refinadas primas serán las primeras en ponerse pesadas, sin contar con tu tía Sayako y tu tía Mariko, que no son solo brujas físicamente y en lo solteronas sino también en sus estrategias de intimidación, por no continuar con tus tres primos menores y sus novias envidiosas o el tío Kasuya y sus preguntas capciosas y avergonzantes, por no decir impertinentes-recita casi de memoria Rei.

-No creo que mi familia sea tan terrible, tú fuiste a los catorce años y te los metiste a todos en el bolsillo-reitera Susumu que sigue comiendo con apetito.

-Pero no es igual, yo solo era una novia adolescente, Sere se va a casar con tu primo, y sabes que no exagero, por si toda tu parentela no fuera bastante, aún queda tu abuelo…

-Creo que te preocupas de más, linda, Oji san no es un monstruo ni los Chiba somos como nos describes, Oka san es linda.

-Quizá tu madre es la única Chiba que será cordial con Sere, pero ya me dijiste que no estará en la ciudad, así que necesito que me prometas que ayudarás a Serena-insiste Rei.

-¿Por eso el truco de la pluma de Dumbo?-inquiere él recordando la escena del amuleto que vio cuando llegó.

-Susumu kun, sin burlas-advierte Rei levantando una ceja.

-Bien, retiro la burla, ahora dime ¿Cómo quieres que la ayude?-deja de comer Susumu Chiba y mira a los ojos a la joven miko.

-Estando a su lado, sonriéndole, que sienta que al menos alguien de los Chiba es amable con ella. Sabes que quizá en más de un momento en la velada tu abuelo o alguien más llame a Darien y la dejen sola, si eso pasa acércate a ella, ofrécele tu brazo, sonríele y ampárala de las pullas de tu familia…por favor, Suu kun…-suplica ella y toma el brazo del joven Chiba. Susumu la mira un momento, con sus profundas pupilas verdes clavadas en las amatistas de la muchacha y siente el temblor de sus manos sobre su brazo, posando su fuerte mano sobre las dos de ella.

-Rei, linda… ¿recuerdas que prometimos ser honestos?...hablarnos con la verdad-inicia el joven. Rei asiente-entonces antes de prometerte lo que quieres, necesito que me respondas desde el fondo de tu alma algo importante. ¿Me estas pidiendo que ayude a tu amiga porque te importa mucho ella, o porque en realidad quien te interesa que no sufra es Darien?-lanza con tono calmado Susumu Chiba, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. Rei aleja su mirada e intenta quitar sus manos de la presión de la suya, confundida y asustada.

-Es por Serena, desde luego, es mi mejor amiga y…-pero Susumu de nuevo atrapa las manos de Rei entre las suyas y niega con la cabeza.

-Rei, si no me hablas con la verdad y no eres honesta conmigo, como me exigiste en el centro comercial, no voy a ayudar a tu amiga-sentencia él, y al instante nota la angustia en los ojos amatista de ella-te prometo, por ese honor Chiba que antes no me importaba mucho cuidar, que lo que me digas se quedará entre nosotros, nadie sabrá la verdad de tu corazón por mí, y creo que te aliviará decirlo…vamos…-anima Susumu tomando la barbilla de Rei que lucha con todas sus fuerzas por mantener oculto lo que se le escapa por los ojos y el alma.

-Te estoy pidiendo esto por ella…por Serena…quiero que le vaya bien…quiero que Darien esté feliz y orgulloso de ella…que sean felices…-dice con trabajo evidente la sacerdotisa y se retira del agarre de las manos de Susumu alejando las suyas y su cabeza a un lado, luchando por contener sus lágrimas.

-Tú aun amas a mi primo-concluye Susumu con voz calmada, Rei lo mira y va a decir algo pero se queda callada- lo sospeché antes pero hasta ahora tengo la confirmación. Aun lo amas, y esto te está doliendo más allá de tus fuerzas. ¿Por qué sigues organizando su boda, ayudando a tu amiga y lastimándote así?-pregunta inquieto el financiero.

-Porque lo necesito, Susumu kun. Quizá tu no lo comprendas, pero en el fondo de mi lo necesito, llevar al extremo del dolor mi alma para que cierre de una vez y no quede nada en ella de este sentimiento que no tiene por qué existir-declara con tono estoico la miko-me prometí a mí misma que acabaría el día de su boda, y así será-sentencia ella. Susumu la mira con respeto y admiración, una que ya le tenía antes y que ahora es mayor aún.

-Voy a hacerlo, voy a ayudar a tu amiga en _Chiba Manor,_ tienes mi palabra-declara el castaño. Rei lo mira y le sonríe agradecida tomando su mano.

-Arigatou, Suu kun.- dice emocionada. Él sonríe y posa su mano sobre la de ella.

-Pero igual que fuiste honesta conmigo, me corresponde serlo contigo, linda. No lo estoy haciendo por ella ni por el imbécil de mi primo, lo estoy haciendo por ti, y antes de que me des un sermón sobre lo imposible que es que yo cambie por alguien que apenas conozco, te diré que te has ganado en unos días mi respeto y mi admiración, y aunque no me creas voy a seguir insistiendo hasta demostrarte que podemos ser amigos de verdad…si no te incomoda-indica el. Rei niega con la cabeza.

-No me incomoda, Suu kun, de verdad eres honesto y sabes reconocer tus errores, eso me agrada y me hace sentir tranquila-confiesa la pelinegra.

-¿Me he ganado entonces que aceptes una cena conmigo?...a cambio de mi buena acción del martes-sugiere él.

-Ya veremos, antes quiero saber los resultados de la misma-confiesa Rei.

-Muy inteligente, Reiko ojou sama-se inclina Susumu y ambos ríen divertidos-voy a hacerlo, no te preocupes, seré el doble de lindo y encantador que ya soy con tu amiga, y apoyaré a mi primo. Ahora, aunque no quiera, creo que debo irme, tengo dos citas con clientes potenciales y no son cerca-se pone de pie el muchacho de traje azul.

-Te acompaño-se levanta también Rei y camina con él hacia afuera del templo, Susumu le ofrece su brazo y ella lo acepta, avanzando los dos por la explanada, sin darse cuenta que por las escaleras de Hikawa va subiendo Darien Chiba, con el rostro decidido y firme de quien ha tomado una decisión, con su bata en el brazo y su maletín de la escuela cargando en la espalda, hablando consigo mismo y repitiéndose en voz baja los mil motivos que tiene para ir a buscarla otra vez, para decirle…¿Qué iba a decirle?...no estaba seguro, pero debía verla, porque ella era el origen de todo.

-¡Es en serio! Conozco el mejor lugar de comida francesa de Tokyo, y además hay una pista de baile de ensueño-Darien se queda casi congelado al oír esa voz que podría reconocer entre miles, la inconfundible voz de su primo Susumu Chiba.

-Escucha bien, Suu kun, una cosa es que acepte ir a cenar y otra muy diferente que baile, creo que vas demasiado rápido-Darien levanta la vista y sus incrédulos ojos se topan con una imagen que jamás soñó siquiera posible en esta u otras realidades: Reiko Hino, la "_Reina de hielo_" riendo tomada del brazo de su detestable y molesto pariente, una de las pocas personas que podía entrar en su lista de individuos odiados.

-¿Rápido?... no lo creo, Ojou sama, Usted tiene un balance perfecto cuando camina, así que seguramente baila maravillosamente-Darien alcanza a ver a su primo tomar de la mano a Rei y girarla como si bailara un vals, mientras el kimono morado de la muchacha se mueve con gracia por el giro y ella sigue riendo, el joven pelinegro no puede evitar que una extraña ira e indignación lo domine y ese calor extraño, como si una sustancia hirviendo se colara por sus venas, se expanda desde la mano en que tiene la cicatriz hasta su brazo y llegue a su pecho, así que sin meditarlo mucho ni detenerse, avanza a grandes pasos la distancia que lo separa de ellos y, tomando a la muchacha del brazo la jala con furia inaudita separándola de la mano de Susumu.

Ni la sacerdotisa ni el muchacho castaño tienen tiempo de reaccionar a esa acción violenta e inesperada del pelinegro, que se interpone entre los dos, sujetando de la muñeca a Reiko y mirando amenazante a su primo.

-¡Aléjate de ella! ¿Qué demonios pretendes, Susumu?-espeta Darien con ira que no contiene, pero antes de que Susumu pueda responder a su amenazante pregunta, la joven se deshace del férreo agarre de su muñeca y plantándose delante de Darien le da una terrible bofetada que lo deja con la mejilla roja.

-¡Lo que yo tenga con quien me de mi gana no es asunto tuyo! ¿Te parece adecuada esta forma violenta y estúpida de reclamarme algo que no te importa?-dice furiosa la muchacha. Darien mira a Reiko furioso, desconcertado y sin saber qué responder a sus palabras.

-Rei…tú no sabes lo que este tipo es capaz de hacer por molestarme, por fastidiarme…está jugando contigo-indica tímido y contrariado Darien.

-Suu kun es mi amigo, yo decido quien puede o no serlo, y además, Darien, dudo mucho que a ti te moleste o contraríe con quien hago amistad, tu y yo solo somos conocidos debido a Serena, de otra forma jamás en mi vida trataría contigo-dice con furia la pelinegra, y a Darien le hiere mucho más la mirada glacial, fría, distante y dolida de esos ojos amatista que la mejilla roja por su terrible golpe.

-Creo que debes aprender, primo querido, que no todo en el Universo gira en torno a ti. A mí no me importas tú en lo más mínimo, ni a Reiko tampoco, así que deja de hacer el ridículo y lárgate-asegura amenazante Susumu.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para echarme de Hikawa!-espeta en el colmo de la ira Darien.

-Pero yo sí. Vete-indica Rei mirándolo cruda y fríamente.

-Rei…necesito hablar contigo…-suplicante el pelinegro.

-Yo no tengo nada que tratar contigo, debió quedarte claro la última vez, vete de Hikaway ocúpate de tus asuntos y de tu boda, a mí déjame tranquila y recuerda una cosa, Darien Chiba, si convivo contigo es únicamente por mi amiga, de otra forma no te miraría siquiera-indica con molestia la bella muchacha, y Darien siente una ira sorda y feroz carcomerlo por dentro al notar la mano de Susumu alrededor de la cintura de Rei y su sonrisa triunfante.

-Vamos, Reiko, no vale la pena…-insiste el castaño y camina con ella hacia las escalinatas dejando a Darien furioso y presionando los puños tras de sí. Rei siente que su cabeza le da vueltas mezcla de ira, furia y desconcierto por la presencia del novio de su amiga en Hikawa, y tomada del brazo de Susumu baja las escaleras de prisa.

-Suu kun…lamento mucho esta escena, si es que te tare problemas mi amistad con tu primo-comenta la sacerdotisa.

-A mí no me importa Darien, ya lo he sacado de mi esfera de intereses, y en cambio me importas mucho tú, Rei, así que no te preocupes. No sé por qué ese idiota a semanas de casarse te monta escena de celos en tu propio templo- molesto también Susumu.

-No es una escena de celos, Darien está furioso por ti, por la vieja rencilla familiar que tienen, y así te haya visto con Minako, con Makoto o Ami habría reaccionado igual-le resta importancia Reiko cuando llegan abajo, a donde está el auto negro de Susumu y su chofer lo aguarda.

-Permíteme dudarlo, Rei, mi primo puede detestarme pero la ira en sus ojos y sus acciones eran demasiado violentas para que solo haya estado así por mí. Dime… ¿Estás segura de que Darien ya no siente nada por ti? ¿Segura de que en verdad no le importas para nada?

-Muy segura, Susumu kun, esto que pasó es por otras razones, no te preocupes, conozco mi lugar en su vida y si es que él lo olvidara sabré recordárselo-firme la muchacha de ojos amatista. Susumu Chiba sonríe y asiente tomando las dos manos de Rei, y besando sus dorsos.

-Te llamo mañana para saber cómo estás, y no te preocupes por nada, cumpliré mi promesa sobre lo de tu amiga, por ti, no por ellos dos-reitera el castaño. Rei asiente y besa su mejilla.

-Arigatou Suu kun-se despide ella y el financiero sonriente y feliz, sube a su auto, bajando la ventanilla se despide de Rei. Cuando el costoso auto se ha alejado, la muchacha con kimono furisode suspira y camina de regreso por las escalinatas de Hikawa, con su corazón latiendo acelerado y temeroso de que al llegar arriba Darien Chiba siga allí. A su pesar, la escena violenta y las palabras de Susumu la habían dejado con una sensación amarga y dolorosa…

Al subir, agradeció a todos los Kamis no ver la alta figura del estudiante de medicina arriba, y suspiró aliviada pensando que al fin se habría alejado por la otra entrada al templo, así que caminó de regreso a Hikawa, al entrar, vio a su abuelo.

-¿Rei?...te veo extraña y cansada, ¿Quieres cenar?-pregunta el anciano sacerdote.

-No abuelo, no tengo hambre, además comí con Serena en la clase de etiqueta, mejor iré a dormir-se excusa Rei y besa la cabeza del anciano.

-¿Y ese joven tan distinguido? ¿Es tu novio?-pregunta el anciano. Rei sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-No abuelo, es un amigo, su nombre es Susumu y por favor deja tu actitud de casamentero, no me agrada que me quieras comprometer con el primero que pasa-se queja ella, Kondo Saburo sonríe y palmea la mejilla de su nieta.

-Solo quiero verte feliz, hija, es todo, y que desaparezca esa tristeza de tu mirada-insiste el anciano y Rei besa su cabeza.

-Desaparecerá sola, oji san, y no tardará mucho, lo prometo. Te quiero mucho-dice ella.

-Y yo a ti, pequeña, descansa-se despide Kondo mirando alejarse a la muchacha por el pasillo a su habitación y suspira negando con la cabeza, podía ser despistado en muchas cosas, pero no lo engañaba su alma cuando se dio cuenta que la sombra de dolor en los ojos de su nieta inició cuando el joven pelinegro desapareció de su vida.

Rei caminaba fatigada emocional y físicamente hacia sus habitaciones, pasando al pasillo que conduce a su cuarto, pero antes de que logre abrir la puerta de este, una mano se interpone entre la puerta corrediza y ella, Reiko levanta la vista y sus ojos amatista se estrellan en las pupilas azules que la contemplan entre asustadas y molestas.

-¿Tú?... ¿Es que no te quedó claro que no tenemos nada que tratar?-insiste la sacerdotisa.

-Te equivocas, sí no tuviéramos nada que tratar no tendría tu aroma clavado en mi mente, tus ojos acechando mis sueños y tus besos atormentándome por las noches…algo nos está pasando, Rei, quieras o no creerlo, algo que nos une y no podemos ignorarlo, al menos yo ya no…me cansé de fingir que no pasa nada contigo-insiste firme como pocas veces el pelinegro, liberándose al fin del peso de decirlo.

-Ya te dije que no sé qué desean esos espíritus intrusos, pero sea lo que sea va a terminar… ¿Sabes cuándo? El día de tu boda, así que despreocúpate, no te molestarán más allá de ese día-insiste glacial también la miko, pero sin que lo espere, Darien toma su mano con fuerza y la obliga a abrir sus dedos, mostrándole la cicatriz de su mano, tan parecida a la alargada que él tiene en la suya, pero, aterrada Reiko, cierra su palma con obstinación, dando media vuelta.

-Hay mucho más, sé que tú también lo experimentas, las escenas de un pasado que no corresponde a lo que sabíamos del Milenio de Plata, las visiones sublimes de besos, caricias, pieles unidas y pasión más intensa y maravillosa que la que puedo creer que soy capaz de sentir, Rei, dime…¿Cómo puedo hacer para ignorarlas como tú? Para que no me afecten como tú…-suplicante Darien posa sus manos en los hombros de la chica que le da la espalda, y puede sentir que las manos de él queman sobre su piel traspasando la seda de su kimono en sus hombros.

-No es real, Darien, nada de lo que ves es real…ese espíritu te quiere confundir, no pasó, nada de eso pasó-reitera ella casi como una plegaria para sí misma.

-¿Nada fue real?... ¿ni su encuentro en el mercado de Urano? ¿Ni si sesiones de entrenamiento en que acababan haciendo el amor de una manera salvaje e intensa pero llena de sentimiento? ¿Nada de eso que podía yo sentir igual era real?-duda el médico y decide girarla para mirarla de frente, los ojos amatista de la muchacha tienen un solo segundo de duda, de miedo, de dolor, que rápidamente se desplazan por la frialdad y estoicismo que desespera al médico.

-No, Darien, no es real, tú sabes quién eres y quien fuiste en el pasado, nada hay entre tú y yo que nos una, nada…y lo que ves y te atormenta terminará. Escucha bien, ningún espíritu del pasado dictará mis acciones presentes y menos decidirá mi futuro; Sé quién soy, soy dueña de mi vida ahora y lo seré mañana sin importar cuantos espíritus atormentados me visiten y me lastimen-indica con valor ella, dando dos pasos atrás y Darien la suelta un momento porque sin querer las palabras de Rei habían llegado muy hondo en su corazón… ¿Ningún espíritu del pasado decide sus acciones? ¿Entonces qué hacía él apresurándose a casarse con Serena solo porque así lo dictaba el pasado y lo requería el futuro?... ¿De verdad lo deseaba?-Vete de Hikawa, Darien, no hay respuestas para ti aquí…sigue tu vida, y el día que te cases con Serena terminarán esos sueños-acaba Rei y camina pasando a un lado del abatido muchacho.

Aunque Darien no lo nota, hay una sombra de dolor y de tristeza en esos ojos morados de sus sueños, cuando lo deja atrás, y justo cuando ella abre la puerta de su habitación y entra, el sol n el horizonte lanza sus últimos rayos anaranjados, ocultándose por completo y dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche, un destello de luz azul oscurece las pupilas de Darien Chiba, se sujeta la cabeza con su mano y enseguida una sonrisa irónica y retorcida se forma en sus labios varoniles, y sin esperar más corre y detiene la puerta antes de que Rei la cierre.

-¡Que te pasa, baka!-insulta ella furiosa ante la violenta acción de Darien, que no la escucha para nada y haciendo uso de la fuerza abre la puerta por completo, la empuja dentro y la cierra tras de sí, mirándola con esos ojos oscuros y lujuriosos, caminando dentro. Rei lo mira asustada y a la vez con una sensación extraña en su estómago, igual al vértigo que se siente cuando estás parado al borde de un precipicio.

-_Ishihan dosé fhagu…Hobijin_…-dice en una lengua desconocida y ancestral el joven médico, acercándose a ella, como la pantera que rodea a su presa, y Rei, asustada, da unos pasos atrás hasta topar con el borde de su cama, impresionada de la actitud de él y de que ella comprendiera perfectamente sus palabras "Me he cansado de esperar, Hobijin"….

-Da…Darien..por favor…vete de aquí o te lastimaré y eso no te gustará, no estás actuando como tú mismo…-balbucea la miko, pero es muy tarde, él está casi a su lado y de un movimiento violento y posesivo la toma de la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo, Rei choca sus manos sobre el pecho de Darien y lo empuja-¡Súeltame! ¡Trata de reaccionar! ¡No eres tú mismo!-lo golpea con sus puños en el pecho la muchacha, pero el joven pelinegro, presa de una fuerza mayor, sujeta la barbilla rebelde de la mujer y planta en sus labios un beso furioso y apasionado, sin darle espacio alguno para negarse.

Rei abre los ojos asustada de esa acción de Darien, casi está segura que ese hombre que la besa no es el Darien que ella conoce, es un beso tan por completo apasionado, tan necesitado, tan demandante, que succiona su voluntad con sus labios ansiosos, ella, espantada de las consecuencias y sobretodo de esa sensación de calor que sacude su cuerpo con ese beso, lo muerde un poco para que la suelte, pero en respuesta, el hombre que la besa la lanza sobre la cama, atrapando sus muñecas con sus manos y quedando encima de ella, con su labios sangrante y una sonrisa de satisfacción, clavando esos glaciales ojos azules en los pozos amatista de ella.

-_Vadhine me, Hobijin…Vadhine me_…-balbucea Darien, y la vuelve a besar, mezclando el sabor de su sangre con la saliva de Reiko, besándola sobre la cama con todas sus fuerzas, y ella, asustada y temerosa, siente que sus ojos se cierran más y más, ante esa súplica que también comprendió "Ven a mí, Hobijín, ven a mí"…

Un momento, la violencia que hacia la sacerdotisa para alejar a Darien, cede por completo, y sus manos que empujaban sus hombros se enredan en su cuello, abrazándolo con frenesí y abriendo sus labios y su alma para devolverle el beso con la misma necesidad y fuerza.

El hombre pelinegro jala con sus dientes el labio inferior de la mujer y respira agitado, ella abre los ojos y sonríe, mostrando ante el sus pupilas púrpuras y destellantes.

-Tardaste mucho…-reclama Endymion bajando sus besos por el cuello pálido de ella.

-Nunca…me habías invocado antes de medianoche…es…-las palabras de Lady Mars mueren en sus labios cortadas por un gemido quedo que escapa de su boca cuando su amante eterno clava sus dientes en su punto de pulso-…es peligros, Endymion,…me trajiste de vuelta y no tengo…pleno control sobre ella…y puede relegarme y despertar-insiste en esa misma lengua antigua ella.

-Que lo haga… es momento, Hobijin…-dice él y se incorpora un poco, desabrochando su camisa con velocidad, ella lo contempla y relame sus labios fascinada, llevando sus manos al cinturón y deshaciéndolo con velocidad.

-¿Momento?... ¿Qué momento?-dice Lady Mars con voz ronca jalando hacia abajo la cremallera del pantalón café de Endymion.

-Es momento de irnos y dejarlos decidir, debe ser ahora, él está desesperado, y ella no puede más, es su momento más vulnerable, debemos irnos y dejarlos continuar-insiste Endymion con su torso desnudo y ella baja lentamente su pantalón.

-¡No!…si hacemos eso quizá no podamos volver a encontrar el camino para poseerlos, se acabarán nuestros encuentros…no puedo soportar otra eternidad sin ti, así sea de esta forma-insiste Lady Mars y mete su mano dentro del pantalón de Endymion tocando sobre su bóxer, causando un gemido ronco del hombre-…tu tampoco quieres eso…lo sé…no quieres que acabe esto…-insiste ella, y el hombre se lanza sobre su cuerpo aprisionándola bajo él y besándola mientras se quita como puede, rodando en la cama, su ropa y deshace con habilidad de quien sabe hacerlo, el obi del kimono de la chica, para abrirlo por completo con ambas manos y dejar a la mujer solo con su ropa interior mirándola con lujuria.

-Debemos arriesgarnos, Hobijin, en cuanto te quite toda la ropa y te tenga como deseo, te abrazaré y entonces nos iremos, los dejaremos decidir, y deberán ser muy tontos o estar demasiado dementes para negarse a sus sentimientos-susurra él y se incorpora en la cama abrazando a Lady Mars y quedando el sentado la pone encima de su cuerpo desnudo comenzando a besarla y a quitarle el sujetador, ella responde a su beso con sus manos en el cuello de Endymion, sentada a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo como su miembro roza su centro sobre la ropa interior y gimiendo con fuerza levanta su cabeza.

-Si no logramos que se unan…todo habrá sido en vano…-balbucea ella al sentir como el besa su cuello y sus manos tocan sus senos con ansiedad.

-Confía en que lo harán…hay que irnos Hobijin…hay que irnos…-suplica Endymion y la mira a los ojos, una lágrima escapa de estos.

-Si no resulta no te volveré a encontrar, amor mío…lo juro…-repite vehemente Lady Mars.

-Resultará…confía en mí, Hobijin, y si ellos lo hacen, si tienen el valor de entregarse a lo que sientes, al menos tu y yo descansaremos en paz…-une el sus dos manos entrelazando sus dedos, y se acerca a ella mirándola de frente, abrazado a ella con sus cuerpos desnudos de sus torsos unidos.

-_Ta grá agham ort_…-repite con sentimiento Lady Mars diciéndole que lo ama, en esa lengua milenaria y extinta.

-_I gconái agus go deo_…- promete amor eterno Endymion en la misma lengua uniendo sus palmas con la cicatriz de su boda que arde en sus manos como si fuera un ascua de fuego-_Yegad_…-inicia a contar él.

-_Sasthad_…-sigue Lady Mars contando con valor.

-Dimdad…-dicen ambos a la vez y se unen en un último e intenso beso, presionando sus manos juntas, un momento se estremecen ambos, y un frío aire entra por la ventana semicerrada de la habitación de Rei Hino, y tanto el hombre pelinegro como la mujer de ojos amatista, semidesnudos encima de la cama, con sus ropas regadas por todos lados, se separan de ese beso, respirando agitados y con sus ojos cerrados.

Él es el primero en abrir los ojos, que ahora son de nuevo de un tomo azul claro, y contempla el rostro sonrojado y hermoso de la mujer que tiene delante, ella tarda más, aún una lágrima de Lady Mars corre por su mejilla derecha, pero al fin los abre, y son las mismas pupilas violeta de antes, los dos se miran sin decirse nada, solo comprobando quién son, y es él quien regresa a besarla a ella de nuevo, atrapando su cintura, con un beso ansioso, necesitado y hambriento, pero Rei Hino sabe, que ese que la besa, ese que la recuesta con delicadeza sobre la cama, y pasea sus manos por su cuerpo, no es Endymion…es Darien Chiba…y ella no se resiste, se sujeta de su cuello, cierra los ojos, y se olvida de todo a su alrededor, excepto de él…

**Notas Finales: O me matas o me adoras, Maga, definitivo, pero así son las cosas…¡Omedetoooooooo! Un año más, un chap más, y espero haya valido la pena la espera, no sé si esperabas este final o no pero bueno, ahora se complican mucho más las cosas, vamos a ver el recuerdo de Lady Mars con las dos brujis en versión extendida, lo que pasará A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE en Hikawa y también la reunión en Chiba Manor…¿Cuándo? Mejor no prometo nada porque ando hasta la goma con trabajo y porque ****_Je plarlé Francoise_**** ñ_ñ ¡Oui mon amie! Entonces a ver qué pasa con el tiempo, pero ya tengo la historia bien pensada, aun te festejamos unos 3 cumpleaños más ñ_ñ ¡TQM MAGA DEL MAL!**

**Y a todos los que se asoman a esta historia…¡Merci beaucoup! Animan mucho a seguir.**

**ATTE: Leonor de Eboli.**

"**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello". **


End file.
